El Sekiryoker
by RJRP
Summary: Luego de una traición, un tanto esperada, Issei avanzara en su vida y en el progreso se divertirá a lo grande, volviéndose en algún momento alguien insoportable. (Primer fic, por favor darme criticas importantes y de ayuda, cualquiera se agradece)
1. Chapter 1

**Soy nuevo, no sean crueles, tanto, con migo en los reviews.**

 **Me desligo de toda responsabilidad, como saben esta serie no me pertenece y x eso aclaro de una vez.**

-hola- Diálogos en general

" _hola" Pensamientos en general_

 **[hola] Ser sellado, inquilino sin pagar renta ^ω^**

 _-Alo- Conversación holográfica_

 **Capítulo 1**

" _ **¿Es encerio?"**_

\- Muy bien, entonces yo me despido con un… ¡Allahu Akbar! -

Fue lo último que dijo Issei-kun antes de saltar por el orificio que antes era la puerta del salón del club, a mí Kiba yuuto, me es extraño esa frase, la he escuchado de su parte, pero solo la a mencionaba cuando hacía explotar algo, mientras me lo cuestiono veo como presiona un botón en su teléfono…. y fue así como inició toda esta locura.

 **Flashback (Hace 3 meses)**

POV Issei

Han pasado seis meses desde que detuvimos a Quiplott yo, Hyodou Issei, me encuentro levantándome de mi cama la cual, como siempre, está ocupada por todas las chicas del club, con gestos de paz absoluta.

Al ver esto me levanto sin molestar y me doy una ducha para despejar mis ideas ya que no entiendo como pueden seguir con esto.

 **[Oye socio, cuanto tiempo mas planeas seguir con esta farsa, han pasado dos meses desde que las descubristes y no les has dicho ni hecho nada….. qué es lo que pretendes.]**

\- Bueno….. tengo planeado encararlas sobre eso en tres días, ya que será cuando tenga mi compromiso con Rias, total hay un dicho que me gusta y me es muy sabio en este momento "Hazlo en grande o vete a casa".

Planeo presentar a su novio y al mismo tiempo me librare de esa locura de ser patriarca del clan Gremory -

 **[Esta bien, solo recuerda que cuando lo hagas es muy probable que luego tengas a muchas personas tras tu cabeza, en especial a esa chica Sitri y al actual Lucifer, sin mencionar a los actuales líderes de Gremory]**

\- Tu tranquilo, yo nervioso, me las arreglare a su momento, total, simpre lo hago, ¿ no ? -

 **[En cualquier caso parece que ya sabes que hacer, entonces te dejaré solo]**

\- Gracias Ddraig, necesito pensar -

" _Realmente necesito de todos esos factores para tener éxito, al menos ya tengo los de ellos, solo faltan ellas."_

De seguro se preguntaran y este de qué está hablando, bueno para resumir, es de una infidelidad, aunque se podría considerar más decisión que infidelidad, para que entiendan les contare que paso.

 _ **Casa Hyodou (Hace 2 meses)**_

Estaba en la sala, viendo la televisión,cuando Rias y Akeno entraron en la casa con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo cual me parecio raro, ya tenían varios días de llegar tarde a las reuniones del club y hoy salieron desde temprano y al llegar con esas sonrisas me pareció extraño, así que al fin les pregunte:

\- Hola chicas veo que hoy les fue muy bien -

\- Claro que sí - me respondió Akeno - Hoy en nuestra cita al fin dimos el siguiente paso -

-¿ Siguiente paso ?-

\- Claro, que no les contamos Xeno– ¡ Issei ! - Exclamó Rias, quien se terminaba de dar la vuelta. - ¡ Issei-kun! - Exclamó Akeno, quien luego de saber con quien hablaban se volteó de golpe.

\- Yop - Fue lo que les respondí al verme, mientras levantaba mi mano en señal de saludo. - Y bien ¿Cuál fue su siguiente paso? y además ¿De que cita hablan? - Fue todo lo que les dije y al ver sus expresiones supe que me ocultaban algo.

POV Rias

¡Hay no! ¡Hay no! No puedo creer que casi le revelamos todo a Issei, sin mencionar que dije el nombre de Xenovia, esto no es bueno, aun no puede saber sobre Kaito, el aun no sabe que él ahora es mi novio, si ahora yo no tengo interés amoroso por Issei, en un principio los tuve, pero, luego de que acabó el asunto de Quiplott y no acabo el mundo, al mismo tiempo que tuvimos paz pude también considerar mi vida y me di cuenta que realmente me arrepentiría si me casaba con Issei, el puede ser poderoso, atento, amable y dedicado, pero no pude verlo como pareja, al entrar en la universidad me encontré con un joven de mi edad llamado Kaito él, al igual que Issei, era atento, amable y dedicado, eso sumado a lo considerado que era me atrajo irremediablemente, el cual junto con su mente aguda y su buen parecido, superó a Issei por mucho.

Cuando se lo comente a Akeno, ella se lo tomó mal al principio pero luego de que se lo presente y que hablaran un poco ella se sintió atraída por él, al igual que sucedió con Issei, ambas acordamos compartirlo, a lo cual tuvimos que convencerlo ya que no quería en un principio, resumiendo, acepto estar con Akeno y con migo.

Luego de que pasamos unas semanas juntos, se los presente al resto de los miembros del club, menos a Issei, todos me recriminaron, pero luego de que les hice ver por qué lo hice se tranquilizaron, sabían que si bien no era algo bueno y honesto lo que estaba haciendo, aún necesitaba aparentar al menos que seguía con Issei para que no me comprometieron con alguien más, ya que eso era lo que no quería.

Pero regresando al problema con Issei, veo que no teníamos nada preparado por si esto pasaba, ya que siempre más de alguna lo mantenía controlado o vigilado, salvo por los momentos en los que desaparece que suelen durar horas, tal parece que él se debe estar viendo con alguien ya que siempre que regresa viene con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Mientras yo considero que decirle, veo que su rostro se sorprende y decae su mirada, a lo cual atribullo que lo descubrió, pero lo que dice me dejó sorprendida en más de un punto.

\- Así que al fin dieron el siguiente paso ¿eh?. Bueno….. digan me, como estuvo, ¿se desempeñó Sona bien?. -

¡¿Sona?!, hay Issei, como adoro que seas tan despistado, ahora que recuerdo, él y Sona se han estado viendo últimamente, como adoro su falta de atención al entorno.

\- Sí, debo admitir que me sorprendió que se desempeñara tan bien junto con nosotras esa faceta tan relajada al hacer algo no la muestran con tanta seguridad. -

" _¡Utilizare lo que nos dijo para encubrirnos!"_

\- Vaya, debo admitir que cuando me pidió ayuda para practicar para una salida y comportarse como una chica normal he ignorar un poco el hecho de cuál es su casa para divertirse, no considere que ustedes serían su "examen", si se toma las cosas muy enserio, jajaja. -

Veo Issei se alegra por esto y yo suspiro aliviada al saber que el secreto de todas está a salvo.

Olvide mencionarlo pero, luego de que todas aceptaran a Kaito y programaramos salidas entre unos conocidos de él y nosotras, cada una terminó con otro aparte de Issei, a excepción de Rossweisse, Koneko y Ravel, quienes por ser maestra y las otras por estudiar no nos acompañaron en esta aventura, pero tampoco le dirán nada a Issei.

\- Entonces nosotras nos iremos a preparar para dormir Issei, no tardes tanto, ¿si? -

\- Ok -

Fue todo lo que respondió mientras nosotros subíamos, lo voltee a ver y pude ver que nos daba una mirada neutra en lugar de la tierna que nos dio hoy en la mañana, pero le reste importancia y seguí con mi camino, seguida de Akeno.

POV Issei

" _Así que al final si es cierto ¿eh?"_

Ese fue el pensamiento que cruzó mi mente al ver como ambas, Rias y Akeno, se dirigía hacia el segundo nivel. Realmente no las creía capaces de hacer algo asi, pero me equivoque.

 **[Socio, ¿te encuentras bien?]**

\- Si Ddraig, no te preocupes, solo estaba comprobando cosas, pero agradeceria que me dejaras solo por unos días, necesito pensar en algunas cosas. -

 **[Entiendo, ¿cuanto tiempo necesitas?]**

\- Dos meses es todo lo que necesito para planear todo y luego fingiré demencia hasta la boda y te contare el plan por si olvido algo. -

 **[Bien, entonces te veré en dos meses]**

Al terminar de conversar con Ddraig, me doy cuenta de la hora, al hacerlo me dirijo a mi habitación donde se encuentran todas, y la mayor diferencia que encuentro ahora es que todas visten solo una de mis playeras y solo unas bragas, al ver esto y según lo que me dijo Rias, creo que todas están implicadas en mas de algún aspecto, pero decido ignorarlo y prepararme para dormir y al terminar, veo como todas se acomodan cerca mía para pasar la noche, mientras que yo solo puedo pensar.

" _¿Cuánto tiempo planean seguir con esta farsa?"_

 _ **Casa Hyodou (Presente)**_

\- Aunque lo que me preocupa es cómo hacer para encontrarnos casualmente….. y ese es mi mayor problema. -

 **[Oye compañero, ¿Que tal si le pides ayuda a la heredera Sitri?]**

 _¡!_

 **[Oye…. ¿es encerio?]**

" _Ddraig…."_

 **[¿Que?]**

" _¡Eres un bendito genio!"_

 **[¡¿Es enserio?!]**

Como no lo pense antes, ella incluso me servirá como coartada, sin mencionar que nuestro encuentro será más creíble como "coincidencia" y al ser Sona y Rías el factor común, es posible que incluso Sona nos encubra a ambos.

 **[¿Entonces es un si?]**

" _¡Pues claro que si! "_

\- Entonces solo necesito hacer que acceda y los horarios de ambos coincidan. -

\- ¿Que horarios necesitas que coincidan, Issei? -

¡Mierda! Lo dije en voz alta y había olvidado que todos vamos a la academia en este momento… necesito una buena coartada.

\- Aaaaaah, ehhhhh, Me refería al horario de actividades que tendre con Sona, me ayudara con un proyecto y necesito de alguien quien me ayude a sopesar los pros, de los contras. -

" _Creetelo, creetelo, por favor ¡CREETELO!"_

\- ¿En serio? Bueno, espero verlo cuando lo termines. -

¡YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! ¡SE LO CREYÓ!

\- Claro, ¿Porque no? -

" _Bien, ahora solo necesito que Sona me ayude y lo tendré todo listo"_

\- Buenos días, Sona. -

\- Buenos días, Rias. -

" _Perfecto, a quien necesitaba. "_

Mientras Sona y Rías hablan yo me acerco, tomo la mano de Sona, empiezo a correr y solo escucho las voces detrás llamándome, pero las ignoró, pero lo mas raro es que Sona no se resiste al arrastre. Raro la verdad.

Al llegar a un lugar algo alejado y entrar en un callejón me volteo a ver a Sona y me encuentro con su rostro enrojecido, ojala sea por la carrera, y que me desvía la mirada a lo cual no le tomo mucha importancia y más bien lo utilizó para molestarla un poco.

\- Vaya, quien diría que la siempre fría, seria y calculadora, Sona Sitri, se podría sonrojar adorablemente al ser "raptada" por un chico menor. -

\- N-no se de q-que estas hablando. -

\- Ooooooh, enserio, bueno entonces aunque no puedo evitar soltar volar mi imaginación sobre la razón por la cual te sonrojaste Ka-i-chou. -

A lo cual solo me responde con un sonrojo mayor, lo cual me indica que si no aclaro esto rápido, puede llegar a arrepentirme y perder a mi única posible aliada.

\- Sona, te he traído aquí para hablar contigo sobre algo importante y necesito tu ayuda, eres la única en quien puedo confiar para hacer esto ya que hay muchos conocidos involucrados y necesito tu ayuda para obtener algunos conocimientos muy importantes para mí. -

Le digo con una voz seria a la cual ella reacciona y me mira a los ojos, con algo de dudas en ellos y me dice seria.

\- ¿ Para qué necesitas mi ayuda ? -

A lo cual solo sonrió y le lanzo la pregunta de prueba, para saber si puedo confiar en ella.

\- Entonces, ¿estarías dispuesta a matar, traicionar, manipular y decepcionar a otros, aun sabiéndolo, solo para estar a mi lado en todo momento….. como mi novia ? -

 **Buenas, este es mi primer intento de fic y agradeceria que me señalaran los errores, y sea de redacción, caligrafía u otra cosa.**

 **También gracias a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi fic, el de un noob, y de darme sus reseñas.**

 **Gracias.**

 **Psdt:**

 **Creo que si lo haré de harem (no sería dxd sin harem o alguna chica de las principales), pero acepto sugerencias de a quienes meto y si me sugieren de alguna serie aparte de que me dejaran el nombre del personaje y de la serie.**

 **Psdt 2:**

 **No sera el tipico traicion-muerte, sino que Issei sera el pelotudo mas miércoles que se encuentren (Dejo a imaginación a que me refiero XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

Me desligo de toda responsabilidad, como saben esta serie no me pertenece y x eso aclaro de una vez.

-hola- Diálogos en general

"hola" Pensamientos en general

[hola] Ser sellado, inquilino sin pagar renta ^ω^

-Alo- Conversación holográfica

Capítulo 2

¡¿Descubriendo la verdad?!

\- ¿Eh? -

Eso fue todo lo que me respondió Sona en el momento en el que le hice la pregunta a lo cual, decidí repetirla, ya que necesitaba saber su respuesta sincera y sin vacilación.

\- Te pregunte si ¿estarías dispuesta a matar, traicionar, manipular y decepcionar a otros, aun sabiéndolo, solo para estar a mi lado en todo momento….. como mi novia ? -

Mientras espero su respuesta veo cómo analiza mis palabras, supongo que es buscando alguna trampa pero, como siempre, la mente femenina es un misterio.

POV Sona

"¡¿Esto es enserio, Hyodou Issei, el mayor pervertido de todos, el salvador del inframundo, el pilar de la unión entre las tres facciones, está pidiendo mi ayuda?!"

No entiendo esto, si él quisiera ayuda en buscar información, hablaría primero con Rias y con migo analizaría qué tan fiable es dicha información, pero si vino a mi primero, es porque está en una situación, que bien tiene que ver con Rias o no le puede preguntar nada a ella porque desea cerciorarse por sí mismo, a lo cual pregunto lo que me esta carcomiendo en dudas.

\- ¿Porque yo, no sueles pedir le información a Rias y con migo analizarla? -

Pensé que me respondería de manera seria esta pregunta y me diria el motivo en este momento, pero me equivoque.

\- Ooohhhh, ¿La señorita Sitri no puede simplemente pensar que la prefieran por sobre su amiga?, si esa es tu preocupación, si quieres incluso te daré una muestra de que es a ti con quien quiero hablar en este momento, pero luego no te arrepientas. -

No considere que me diera esa respuesta y de la nada todo se oscurece, mientras yo me pongo en guardia, solo veo como Issei se funde de a poco con las sombras y me abandona, a lo cual estuve a punto de gritarle, solo para sentir una mano en mi cintura que me da la vuelta y una sensación carnosa en los labios que no me deja respirar, quiero separarme, golpear al que me beso y matarlo, ya que ¡Era mi primer beso! y ahora resulta que me bese con un desconocido, mientras yo me preparo para lo peor, veo como la oscuridad se desvanece de a poco y a Issei enfrente mía con una sonrisa pícara a lo cual me preocupo y veo como se me acerca lentamente a lo cual me preparo para correr, pero, él me agarra me acerca a él y me dice en el oído.

\- Vaya, nunca considere que quisieras algo así Sona, aunque es normal considerando tu edad, pero, no soy quien para juzgar que tengas esos deseos, pero por ahora, si quieres que te explique que paso tendrás que ayudarme,si lo haces, te explicare y mostrare, con lujo de detalles, qué fue lo que pasó. -

POV Issei

Vaya nunca esperé que algo como eso fuera del deseo de Sona, pero bueno, no puedo culparla por desear algo así, total, cualquier chica lo desearía.

Mientras yo consideraba este punto por terminado y me volteaba para regresar a la academia, siento que me jalan de la manga a lo cual volteo a ver a Sona, sonrojada, y me hace la pregunta que no quería responder.

\- Entonces al menos responde, ¿que fue lo que, bueno, b-bese? -

¡MIERDA SONA, NO ME HAGAS ESTO!

\- ¿E-estas segura de querer saber? -

A lo cual ella solo asiente, ya puedo sentir el golpe que me dará si le digo que esa sombra me reveló que ella, aun si no lo admite, quiere que sea su novio real. ¡QUE SEAMOS UNA BENDITA PAREJA REAL Y A TODA REGLA!

POV Sona

No entiendo porque Issei se altera un poco al momento de la pregunta, pero al menos merezco saber qué fue lo que me arrebato mi primer beso.

\- Responde Hyodou Issei, que fue lo que bese. O me respondes o le dire a Rias que planeas algo a espaldas de ella. -

Veo que no quiere que Rias se entere ya que lo veo estremecerse un poco ante mi amenaza y me arrepiento al verlo tragar saliva y darse la vuelta.

\- Ok ok entiendo, pero, luego no te arrepientas. -

No entiendo porque lo dice, pero cuando se da la vuelta lo entiendo, al mismo tiempo que me quedo en blanco y de piedra.

POV Issei

Me va a dar la golpiza de mi vida si se entera, mmmmmmmm…..

Meh, al menos me reiré un rato.

\- Ok ok entiendo, pero, luego no te arrepientas. -

Luego de decir eso me volteo, uso un mini círculo mágico y tomo lo que tengo en el…. solo para mostrarle a Sona una cabeza de cerdo con labios tan pequeños que parecen humanos.

\- Buuuuuueeeeeenoooooo… Tú dijiste que querías saber qué fue lo que besaste, así que….. ¡AQUI ESTA! -

\- …. -

Solo me recibe un silencio incómodo, durante el cual puedo ver como un fantasmita escapa de la boca de Sona, mientras ella se "queda de piedra". Momento que utilizo para ver la hora y darme cuenta de que faltan 10 minutos para la hora de entrada limite a lo cual para hacerla reaccionar, solo le digo.

\- Pero si te soy sincero, cuando eso paso te veías con un gran sonrojo y parecías muy feliz, a saber con quién estabas alucinando So-tan. -

¡LA REGUE COMPLETA!

Yo pense que reaccionaria lentamente y podría decirle lo de la hora, pero no me esperaba que me diera un golpe cargado de aura y me mandara a estrellarme con tres edificios, obviamente los atravesé pero lo que me preocupo fue su forma de acercarse, ¡PARECÍA UNA ASESINA PELIGROSA!

\- Vuelve a llamarme So-tan y te juro que una castración sin anestesia será nada comparado a lo que te haré. -

\- Jaajaajaj, sabes no te creo capaz de hacer algo a- ¡! -

No pude terminar mi frase ya que Sona se me acercó sin que me diera cuenta…. ….. ¡Y me agarro de la parte baja.!

\- Hooooo…. En Serio, bueno entonces, creo que tendré que demostrarte que no miento. -

(Inserte voz aguda aquí)

\- N-no será necesario, te creo y sin duda, pero podrias soltarme por favor, me estan dando ganas de vomitar. -

¡PERO QUE MIERDA! ¡SONA SITRI ME ACABA DE CHANTAJEAR!

\- Así está mucho mejor. -

Me responde con una dulce voz a la cual nadie pensaría que ella es la única con los suficientes… … ¿ovarios? para tener, literalmente, ¡al Sekiryutei de un huevo!

\- ¿Por cierto, para qué necesitas mi ayuda?

\- Eso te lo explicare más tarde, por ahora, primero lleguemos a la academia. -

Al escucharme se percata del tiempo que hemos pasado hablando y cuando está a punto de usar un círculo mágico la detengo.

\- ¿¡Que estas haciendo!? -

\- A diferencia tuya yo no quiero manchar mi asistencia perfecta por una pequeña reunión sin importancia de nivel nacional. -

\- Es por eso que te estoy deteniendo, además, al llegar, puede que te des una idea de con qué necesito tu ayuda, así que, por ahora, yo te llevaré. -

Le dije con una gran sonrisa en mi cara mientras utilizo un círculo mágico para teletransportar a mi confiable amiga mecánica.

POV Sona

Debo admitir que no me esperaba lo que Issei sacó del círculo mágico: una motocicleta de color rojo con negro, acercándose a corinto, con la extraña forma de una especie de dragón. Pero todo se aclara cuando veo que se cambia de ropa y se monta en la moto con una gran confianza, a lo cual recuerdo a cierto vándalo que ha estado ocasionando problemas en la policía local.

\- Así que tú eres _maroon ricer_ ¿eh?. ¡¿Tienes idea de cuántos problemas nos has acarreado a ambas, a Rias y a mi, por todas tus acciones?! -

Le pregunto estando eufórica, llevamos semanas intentando atrapar a ese delincuente y ahora resulta que siempre lo tuve enfrente, esto si que es una ironía.

\- Tranquilizate Sona, luego de que te explique y comprobemos, la razón por la cual necesito tu ayuda, más bien agradecerás el que haya hecho esto y no algo de mayores proporciones. -

\- Esta bien, no importa en este momento, solo me interesa llegar puntual y no manchar mi record de asistencias. -

Le respondí sin mucho interés ya que se nos hizo tarde y ademas si tiene razon en que quiero saber el porque dice que entenderé en cuanto lleguemos.

Aunque me impresionó el que Issei supiera manejar una motocicleta, debo admitir que Rias estará impresionada cuando se entere.

\- Debo admitir que me impresiona que puedas conducir y que tus padres te hayan permitido obtener el permiso. -

No sabía que los Hyodou fueran tan permisivos para darle a Issei la aprobación para conducir…. .. y un vehículo.

\- Jajajaja si no es tan complicado, la verdad que no entiendo porque dicen que es tan peligroso, si depende de cada uno de cómo sea el camino. -

\- Aunque me sorprendió que tubieras licencia para conducir. -

\- S-si f-fue un tanto complicado pero la obtuve al final, jajaja. -

¡Alto ahí! Esa forma de responder no me gusto, ¡necesito ver su licencia ahora!

\- Hyodou Issei, por mi autoridad como demonio de clase alta y heredera del clan Sitri, te ordeno que me muestres tu licencia de conducir. -

No podrá resistirse a una orden de escala superior, Rias me confió su control, así que, debe obedecerme.

\- …. -

\- Bueno, ¿qué esperas?, muestrame tu permiso de conducir. -

Le ordene que me mostrara su permiso de conducir, pero veo que empezamos a movernos lentamente.

\- Sona -

\- ¿Que? -

\- ¿Qué es eso de permiso de conducir?, ¿Se come? -

Me responde con una gran sonrisa, mientras empieza a acelerar a fondo.

POV Issei

Jajajaajaja, que graciosa la reacción de Sona, pensé que se soltaría y bajaria, pero no me esperaba que ella se acercara mas a mi para evitar caerse. Aunque bueno, era la acción más lógica, no esperaba que su agarre fuera tan fuerte, pero bueno a quien le importa, por el momento solo me concentro en conducir algo rápido y controlado, para no preocupar a Sona y llamar la atención de la policía.

POV Rias

\- ¿Tienen alguna idea de a donde pudieron ir, Tsubaki, Akeno? -

\- Perdón, Rias-san, no logró detectar a Hyodou Issei ni a Sona -

\- Ara, ara, me pregunto que estaran haciendo para no querer ser encontrados. -

Esas fueron las respuestas que me dieron una preocupada Tsubaki y una sonriente Akeno, aunque sí es extraño que Issei se llevará a Sona lejos de nosotros y tan temprano en la mañana.

\- Rias-san, ¿Ya intento localizarlo mediante sus piezas? -

\- Gracias por la idea Tsubaki, la había considerado, pero no queda de otra en este momento. -

Cuando estaba a punto de intentar ubicar a Issei mediante sus piezas,escucho el sonido de un motor a lo lejos y que se aproxima rápidamente.

\- Akeno, ¿Quien es quien viene en la motocicleta? -

\- ¿Motocicleta? ¡! Ara, ara, pero si es _maroon ricer_ -

Al escuchar ese nombre las tres nos quedamos observando la dirección que tomará, llevamos semanas intentando atraparlo y siempre se nos escapa, aunque debo admitir que nos ha estado enriqueciendo de cierta forma por ayudar a la policía.

Mientras más se acerca a la entrada, veo como empieza a derrapar para detenerse enfrente nuestra, mostrándonos un costado del vehículo, si bien su motocicleta es un tanto rara en diseño, debo admitir que me fascina un poco su forma de dragón y color.

\- Muy bien señorita, hemos llegado a la universidad de kouh, así que, ¿podría dejar de sujetarme tan fuerte? Me estan dando ganas de vomitar. -

Cuando termina de hablar es que me fijo en su acompañante, ¡Y grande es mi sorpresa al a Sona fuertemente sujeta a maroon ricer.¡

!Si tan solo Kaito me trajera así sería feliz.¡

\- ¿Y-ya llegamos? -

\- Si, ya hemos llegado, ahora, ¿podría bajar antes de que se me haga tarde a mi tambien.? -

Mientras ellos tienen esa conversación, veo como muchas chicas se alborotan un poco y mas los que vienen de la academia kouh, ya que, Sona Shitori (Sitri) ¡Esta comportandose como una chica normal que es traída por su novio de forma escandalosa!

\- S-Sona. -

La llamó para que se percate de mi presencia y lo hace a lo cual se sonroja tiernamente, y al mismo tiempo recupera su cara de poker.

\- A, Rias, ¿Que sucede? -

¡Y a mi me dice descara! ¡Si tu me superaste con creces en esta ocasión!

\- ¿D-desde cuando conoces a _m-maroon ricer_? -

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Te pregunto qué, ¿Desde cuando lo conoces?, ya que a nosotras no nos habías dicho nada. -

Mientras yo le pregunto eso, veo como maroon ricer se nos acerca lentamente y le habla a Sona.

\- Mmmmmm… señorita, disculpe, pero, ¿Podría devolverme mi licencia y mi identificación?.

Es que se me hace tarde.-

\- ¿Eh? A si, aquí esta, gracias por traerme. -

Veo como Sona saca de su mochila un par de papeles y se los entrega a maroon ricer el cual se lo agradece y se dirige a su motocicleta y cuando está por arrancar, se escucha como se aproximan unas patrullas a lo cual se sobresalta y grita:

\- ¡¿Quien fue el malnacido que me vendió?! -

\- ¡Yo lo hice! -

Cuando volteo a ver, me sorprendo con que Kaito se aproxima a nosotros, con un celular en la mano y eufórico.

\- ¡No queremos a vándalos como tu rondando la academia así que, considera esto una advertencia! -

No recordaba haber visto a Kaito tan exaltado pero me asusto un poco el sentir, por un momento, un deseo de matar y una aura de ira dirigida hacia Kaito, cuyo origen era maroon ricer.

\- ¡Maldito hijo de puta, me acabas de cagar el día, y ahora, llegaré tarde a mi academia, asi que, PUDRETE MALDITO INFELIZ! -

Me preocupo el como le hablo a Kaito, asi que yo también lo amenacé.

\- ¡No le hables asi a mi novio, bastardo! -

Se lo grite fuertemente para que me oyera, pero solo me respondió el sonido de una llanta derrapando y un rugido de motor. Al prestar atención veo como se levanta una cortina de humo y se siente el olor a quemado de llantas, para al final verlo alejarse en posición de caballito en su motocicleta y a las patrullas detrás de él.

\- ¿Están bien, no les hizo nada?-

Nos pregunta un tanto alterado a las 4, mientras Tsubaki se queda callada y Sona tiene una expresión de sorpresa en la cara.

\- No, estamos bien, gracias por preocuparte. -

\- Gracias a dios, no sabria que hacer si algo les pasara. -

Nos responde con una gran sonrisa en la cara a la cual respondo abrazandolo. Y en este momento se me acerca Sona con una cara de sorpresa y algo confusa a lo cual me hace la pregunta que no queria comentarle aun.

\- R-Rias, ¿Q-que quisiste decir con eso de "mi novio"? -

\- (suspiro) Bueno Sona, ¿Como te lo explico? Mmmmmmm, ¡Ya se! ¿podemos hablar en la tarde en tu casa?, no creo que sea este un buen lugar para hablar de esto. -

\- Esta bien, pero espero que esto no sea un plan para que solo tu y "ellas" ganen algo, no creo que "él" se merezca algo así, sin contar todo lo que ha pasado y hecho por ustedes. -

Eso es lo único que me dice Sona antes de darse la vuelta y ser acompañada por Tsubaki.

POV Sona

"Esto si que es increíble, no solo la manipula, sino que cree que no ha sido descubierta. "

Ese es el pensamiento que cruza mi mente al confirmar lo que me dijo Rias sobre su relación con Kaito, no la creí capaz de algo así, ahora veo porque Issei me dijo que entendería el porqué de su petición hacia mi al momento de hablarme.

\- ¿Que idiotez has hecho, Rias? -

\- ¿Sucede algo, Sona? Te noto algo pensativa y triste desde lo del anuncio de Rias-san. -

Eso es lo que me dice mi fiel reina, amiga y compañera, Tsubaki, al ver mi cara.

\- (suspiro) No, nada, solo me di cuenta de la gran pérdida por idiotes que acaba de sufrir Rias. -

\- ¿Te refieres por el asunto de Kaito? -

\- Si -

\- Aunque no puedo decir que no entiendo tu preocupación, lo que no entiendo es ¿hacia quien es que va dirigida?. -

\- Solo puedo decirte por ahora, que se acercan momentos tristes, malos, problemáticos y deprimentes para Rias y el grupo Gremory. -

\- No entiendo. -

\- Tranquila Tsubaki, lo harás dentro de 3 días. -

\- C-Claro. -

"Me sorprende la madurez con la que afronto todo esto, tal parece que eres más de lo que aparentas Hyodou Issei solo quisiera saber, ¿como lo presentaras?"

¡Buuuuuuueeeeeeeeeenaaaaaasssss!

He aquí el segundo capítulo de mi historia El Sekyrioker.

Si les soy sincero no esperaba que mi historia atrajera, bueno un poco si, pero quiero agradecerle a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y escribir un review sobre mi historia, asi que gracias por su atención.

Anuncios

Para los que creen que será un historia con harem, no se si ponerlo, ¿Porque? Bueno eso se debe que en parte siempre se me hace algo difícil recordar quien es quien, (Esto más que todo me pasa en el fic de high school dxd ninja de MaxSteel777, eso si es un harem, ya casi ni doy quien es quien, aparte del harem principal y alguna más).

(Harem todavía) No estoy muy seguro de a quienes poner y si lo hago es capaz que tal vez los ponga tipo "amigos" (mente zhuculenta please)

No me falta inspiracion, solo que me vienen muchas ideas y no se como ponerlas en palabras y las cosas necesarias para que no sean tan inmediatas y de golpe.

Vestimenta y descripción de estas, aun me falta completar los diseños y un dibujante, tengo las ideas, espero que el titulo les de una idea.

Este es un reto pa la audiencia, yo estoy haciendo una especie de crossover aquí.

¿Con quien creen que mezclare a Issei?

El que logre adivinar, tendrá la oportunidad de postular a alguna chica para pareja.

Casi lo olvido, para los que se pregunten cómo escribo, es desde mi celular, un android, y utilizo la aplicación de documentos de google

Por si les entraba la curiosidad de cómo es que lo tuve listo pronto y tambien queria preguntar. ¿Conocen alguna otra aplicación para escribir desde android?


	3. Chapter 3

**Me desligo de toda responsabilidad, como saben esta serie no me pertenece y x eso aclaro de una vez.**

-hola- Diálogos en general

 _"hola"_ Pensamientos en general

 **[hola] Ser sellado, inquilino sin pagar renta ω**

 _-Alo-_ Conversación holográfica

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Desenmascarando engaños y pérdidas considerables**

 **Inframundo**

\- Bien, Rías Gremory, explica te. ¿Por que has cambiado al Sekiryuutei actual, Hyodou Issei, por un humano común y corriente? Cuando con el pudiste no solo mantenerlo aliado al inframundo, sino también haber convertido tu casa en una de las mas poderosas luego de tener un hijo. -

Un silencio incomodo es lo que responde la acusada, Rías Gremory, frente al grupo de ancianos que la están evaluando.

\- ¿Que sucede, no puedes responder? De ser así te ayudaremos a que respondas ya sea de buena o mala forma. -

Al decir eso mueven sus manos y de la puerta conjunta a ellos aparecen unos seres encapuchados, pero debido al aura que emiten, hacen que sintamos una sensación de miedo con solo verlos.

\- Ellos serán tus interrogadores hasta que este asunto quede aclarado y nos des las respuestas que queremos. -

Sentencio uno de los ancianos hacia Rías la cual solo puede temblar de miedo debido a su presencia, pero antes que la toquen su hermano, Sirchez Lucifer, interrumpe el juicio.

\- Señores del consejo, se que lo que hizo mi hermana fue algo... inapropiado para una heredera, pero agradecería que no le obligasen a declarar sobre algo personal. -

\- Sirchez Lucifer sabemos que, como hermano, no quieres ver pasar a tu hermana por algo como esto, pero, esto ya esta fuera de una relación entre jóvenes, lo que queremos saber es que la llevo a cambiar al Sekiryuutei actual por un ser humano común, que no tiene nada de provechoso y que la abandono cuando se entero que ella era un demonio. Sin contar también el hecho de que debido a sus acciones, también hemos perdido un recurso de guerra muy valioso, incluso de que es alguien capaz de eliminar a todos los presentes, no, a todo el inframundo si así lo desea. -

Al decir eso veo que ellos solo consideran a Issei-kun como una herramienta, pero también se que tienen razón, él era visto como un héroe por el publico general, pero para los altos mandos era visto como una herramienta.

Si se preguntan, ¿como se llego a esto? Pues dejen me explicarles lo que paso desde hace una semana.

 **Club de investigación de lo oculto (hace 1 semana)**

\- Bien Rías, quiero que me expliques, ¿Que es eso de que Kaito Saramune, es tu novio? -

Eso es lo primero que pregunta Sona Sitri a la hora de entrar en el salón del club, acompañada por Tsubaki.

\- Es así como se escucha Sona, ya no tengo ningún interés amoroso por Issei, así ha sido desde hace tres meses. -

\- Entonces al menos dime, ¿Solo eres tu, o el resto de tu nobleza esta igual? -

\- Todas, salvo por Rosweisse, Koneko y Ravel, que no le dijeron nada a Issei, también tienen una nueva relación con alguien mas. -

\- Aaaaaaaahhh... Ya veo, bueno no soy quien para criticar sobre sus vidas amorosas Rías, pero deja me decirte una cosa. -

Sona se acerca un poco a Rías para luego decirle.

\- Solo espero que todo esto valga la pena, ya que él, no solo lo ha hecho todo por ustedes, sino que también le romperán el corazón y luego es probable que el ya ni les dirija la mirada... y entonces entenderán la equivocación tan grande que han cometido. -

Tras decir eso, Sona se sienta y junto a Tsubaki parece esperar a hacer algo junto a ella. No lo había pensado así y ahora que ya esta todo hecho me doy cuenta de que es cierto, le dijimos que podía confiar en nosotras, que nunca lo traicionariamos y aun así tenemos el descaro de seguir actuando con naturalidad, como si Issei no fuese a salir afectado.

\- Eso ya lo se, Sona, pero ahora ya no puedo retractarme. -

Solo escucho a Rías decir eso ya que su fleco cubre sus ojos mientras lo dice, de seguro lo que le dijo Sona le hizo darse cuenta de que era verdad, le pedimos que confiara en nosotras y lo traicionamos.

\- Sabes, creo que deberías de empezar a pensar en una forma de suavizar la noticia para el momento en que se entere, ya que su boda sera en tres días y luego de la fiesta es cuando mas probable sea que lo descubra. -

\- Pero... ¿Hacer que? -

\- Eso no lo se, no nos habíamos metido en problemas de este tipo, así que tendrás que idear un plan para esto. -

POV Issei

\- Maldito Kaito, por su culpa casi llego tarde, al menos pude perderlos fácilmente esta vez. -

Es lo que comento cuando estoy llegando a la sala del club, pero al abrir la puerta ciento las presencias de Sona, Tsubaki, Rías y Akeno en el interior.

De seguro Sona vino a hablar con Rías sobre el asunto de Kaito y ahora les habrá dicho algo que las hizo reflexionar, bueno este es un buen momento para hacer mi entrada, relajar todo y ver que pasa.

\- Buenas... Sona-san, Tsubaki-san, ¿Que las trae por aquí ? -

 _"Lo mas inteligente que puedo hacer ahora es fingir demencia"_

\- I-Issei, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí? -

\- La verdad vengo llegando, ¿ interrumpo una charla privada de chicas? -

\- N-no es solo que no te sentimos llegar, eso es todo. -

\- (suspiro) Bien Rías, nosotras nos retiramos, solo recuerda de lo que hablamos, ¿Entendiste? -

\- Si Sona, no te preocupes, encontrare la forma de arreglar las cosas o al menos de que sea un contratiempo momentáneo. -

 _"¡Pero que mierda, creé que eso puede pasarse fácilmente por alto, le enseñare a que sea mas inteligente con sus acciones de ahora en adelante!"_

Mientras yo estoy pensando un una y mil formas de exponer todo veo como Sona pasa a mi lado con una mirada triste, supongo que es lastima hacia mí, meh que importa, mejor preocupa te por Rías, ella es la que te necesitara luego de todo esto.

\- Mmmmm... Rías, ¿Crees que es oportuno que revisemos el lugar de la boda? O ¿Prefieres esperar hasta el mismo día para que siga siendo sorpresa? -

\- Pre-preferiría que siguiera siendo sorpresa, así sera mas especial, ¿no? -

Bien entonces, les mostrare el por que no se juega con los corazones, Rías, Akeno.

\- Bien, por mi no hay problema, total sera un día muy importante para ambos y debe de ser especial. -

Le respondí con una sonrisa lo mas feliz que podía para demostrar que tenia esperanza, cuando de por si es solo para hacerla sentir mal.

\- S-si, tienes razón, sera un día especial para todos. -

Jjajaajajaj, Rías te tengo, tu misma te acabas de mostrar insegura, podría presionar el tema, pero, aun no es momento.

\- Bien, ya que hoy no tengo trabajo, me dirigiré hacia la casa, ¿Quieres que te espere o me adelanto? -

\- Adelanta te por favor, hoy estoy algo ocupa y no quiero estorbar te tanto con el papeleo, te llamare si surge algo. -

\- Bien, si tu lo dices, te estaré esperando en la casa Rías. -

¡Perfecto! Mañana es sábado y Ambas tendrán una cita con Kaito, utilizare esta oportunidad para atraparlos infragantii y luego ya no tener tanta resistencia.

POV Akeno

Tras decir eso veo como Issei sale de la sala del club, con una gran sonrisa en su cara, debe de estar feliz por la boda que tendrá con Rías, y el verlo así de alegre solo sirve para hacerme sentir peor tras lo dicho por Sona.

\- Sniff, sniff... -

Cuando volteo a ver al origen del ruido veo que es Rías quien esta llorando a lo cual me acerco y la abrazo solo para empezar a llorar yo también.

\- A-Akeno, ¿Por que?, ¿Por que no pensamos en Issei a la hora de escoger?, ¿Por que me deje llevar y no lo acepte como era? Pude hirlo preparando en la marcha, todavía tenía tiempo para prepararlo y cumplir las expectativas... sniff, sniff... y en su lugar busque a alguien mas que pudiera hacer lo que el no, pero sin saber nada sobre lo sobrenatural... soy una tonta. -

\- No es solo tu culpa Rías, como tu amiga y reina también te falle, debí haberte detenido en un principio y ahora... es muy probable que perdamos al único que nos ha amado sin prejuicios y sin segundas intenciones, solo por algo mejor. -

Debido a estarnos consolando mutuamente no vemos la hora y la llegada de Koneko nos regresa a la normalidad, luego de recomponer nos y esperar a que Kiba y Gasper se vayan hablamos con el resto de chicas sobre como compensar a Issei por lo que hemos hecho... y decidimos terminar todas con nuestros novios mañana en la tarde y así regresar con Issei y dejar esta experiencia en el olvido.

POV Issei

- _Muy bien, Sona, ¿Que fue lo que hiciste con ellas esta tarde?_

 _-¿Acaso no era eso lo que querías? Solo les hice reflexionar sobre sus acciones hacia ti. -_

 _\- Hay Sona, si era eso, pero no de esta forma. -_

 _\- ¿Y entonces, de que forma?_

 _\- Eso no importa, ¿Estas libre mañana?-_

 _\- Mmmmmmm, si, ¿Por que la pregunta?-_

 _\- Es para algo, te veré en la fuente mañana a las 10:00, llega con ropa cómoda e informal, te estaré esperando. -_

 _\- ¿E-eh? Espera ¿Para que...-_

Bien, con esto ya tengo la prueba y coartada para mañana, ahora a esperar el momento para atraparlas y revelar todo en la boda.

POV Sona

\- ... quieres que nos veamos mañana? -

Esto es increíble, primero no le gusta mi forma de reprender y ahora me pide una cita.

\- ¡! Espera, ¡¿Acaso dije cita?! -

Sábado 10:00 a.m

\- Bien Sona... ¿Donde estas? -

No pude evitar pensar eso en voz alta ya que ya es la hora de reunirnos y ella no ha aparecido, solo espero que no lo haya olvidado o pensara que esto era una broma.

\- Muy bien, Hyodou Issei, ya estoy aquí. ¿Para que me llamaste? -

Cuando volteo a ver quien me habla me quede de piedra... Nunca hubiera esperado que Sona me acompañara y mucho menos como estaba vestida. Traía una falda verde claro sobre un pantalón negro y una blusa roja, eso junto con su piel blanca y cabello negro hacían buen complemento unos con otros y para rematar traía una boina anaranjada.

\- Y bien, ¿Te pregunte para que querías que nos viéramos? Sin mencionar que mañana es tu boda con Rías, no creo que sea buena idea el que nos veamos hoy. -

\- Q-que hermosa. -

No pude evitar decir eso ya que no la había visto vestirse tan bien para salir, ¡Ni con Rías y Akeno !

\- ¿E-eh? Ah, gracias, tu tampoco estas tan mal. -

Me responde con un sonrojo en su casa, si mira tan linda, creo que me veo mal junto a ella vistiendo solo una playera roja con verde, un pantalón pantalón negro y una chaqueta naranja ya que esta algo fresco.

Mmmmm... Creo que tengo que comprar mas ropa o al menos combinar mejor mi ropa.

\- Po-por cierto, ¿P-para que me has pedido que venga? -

¡Ah, es cierto! La sorpresa hizo que olvidara el por que de mi llamada

\- Bueno, te llame hoy para pedirte una "cita".

Supuestamente tu y yo nos hemos estado viendo y hoy fuimos a traer algo de información referente a un proyecto, no importa que no sepas nada, solo di e insiste en que solo hemos fotografiado unas aves. Y antes de que digas algo, aquí tengo las fotos de prueba solo tienes que aclararlo quieres. -

\- (suspiro) Esta bien te apoyaré y ¿Que hacemos ahora ? -

\- Puuuuueeeeessss... Vamos a divertirnos. -

Y así fue como me lleve a Sona a divertirnos y le cumplí su deseo, salir a una bendita cita, lo que hice fue solo que vimos una película, seguido de un almuerzo ligero, para continuar en el arcaide, donde no me tuvo piedad y perdí bastante dinero tratando de vencerla, para finalizar en una librería, donde busque un libro sobre mi proyecto y Sona curiosamente llevo unas novelas románticas.

\- Vaya, para aparentar ser una "salida de amigos" se sintió mas como una cita. -

\- Jajajajajja, quien diría que soy capaz de que Sona Sitri es capaz de sentir que tiene una cita. -

Dije eso en broma, a lo cual solo me responde con un golpe en la cara y un ligero sonrojo.

\- Pues lo creas o no, soy una chica sana y en toda regla. -

A lo cual solo respondo parando de golpe y haciendo una postura de adoración.

\- O-oye, ¿ Y ahora por que haces eso ? -

\- Por que se requiere de mucha seguridad y confianza para que una mujer diga que tiene la regla en voz alta y en la calle. -

A lo cual ella esta por regañarme y veo que observa hacia los lados donde el resto de transeúntes solo desvían una mirada con la que dicen: "Esto es incomodo".

\- Ves no soy el único que piensa que se requiere de mucho para anunciar algo tan privado tan abiertamente. -

\- ¡Maldito idiota! -

Y así se me mandan a volar unos pocos metros y termino en frente de la pareja que estaba buscando.

POV Rías

\- Hoy fue muy divertido Kaito. -

\- Claro Rías, cuando quieras salir, llama me y te acompañare con gusto. -

Después del regaño de Sona me puse a pensar en mis opciones y me decidí por Issei, él siempre a estado con migo y de no ser por él, no habría conocido a Kaito, así que decidí terminar con Kaito en el parque en donde reencarne a Issei en mi siervo para reafirmar mi determinación.

\- Rayos, si que tiene la mano algo pesada. Bueno me lo busque, así que me lo gane. -

\- ¿¡I-Issei!? -

\- Diga me, licen... ¿Rías-san? -

Esto si que no podía ponerse mejor, no solo declare frente Sona que estaba con Kaito, sino que ahora Issei me vio estando con Kaito, ¡Estoy en muchos problemas!

\- Lo siento Ise, ¿Estas bi... ¡Rías! -

Y lo que me faltaba, Sona esta con Ise. Esperen ¡¿Que hace Sona con mi Ise?!

\- Ho-hola, ¿Que hacen aquí? -

\- ¿No podemos acaso dar un paseo por la ciudad? -

¡¿Paseo?! ¿Sona esta intentando quitarme a Ise?

\- Mucho gusto, Kaito Saramune. -

\- Mucho gusto, Hyodou Issei. -

Y para colmo ellos se presentan como si nada. Alto esto puede servirme.

\- Vaya, no sabia que Rías-san tuviera novio. -

\- ¡No es mi novio! -

 _"Por favor Kaito, coopera con migo."_

\- No es mi novio, solo me esta ayudando a llegar a un lugar y lo estaba molestando actuando como su novia, ¿No es cierto Kaito? -

Digo eso dándole la espalda a Ise y guiñándole un ojo a Kaito para que me siga el juego... y por suerte me entiende a la primera.

\- Es cierto, ella no es mi novia, solo somos amigos, mi novia es ella. -

Dice mostrándole a Ise una foto de su hermana y para mi suerte ni Sona sabe de ella.

\- Vaya, te sacaste la lotería amigo es muy bonita. -

\- Así es, ya llevamos varios meses saliendo. Por cierto ¿Que relación tienes con Rías? -

 _"¡Rayos! No había pensado en eso he Ise no sabe de mi relación con Kaito, ¡LE DIRA TODO!"_

\- Yo, bueno,soy miembro del club en el que estuvo en la preparatoria, esa es nuestra relación. -

¡GRACIAS ISE! Te prometo que no volveré a hacer algo así.

\- S-si es cierto, por cierto Ise, ¿Como se encuentran los demás? -

\- Bien la verdad, pero se siente solitario sin ti y Akeno-san. -

\- No te preocupes, podemos vernos aun fuera, para divertirnos como lo hacíamos todos. -

\- Bien, entonces nosotros seguiremos con nuestro camino. Sona, ¿Las fotos fueron todas reveladas? -

\- Si, están todas y si no nos apresuramos a enviarlas, puede que ya no te las acepten. -

\- Mierda, tienes razón, entonces, Kaito-san, Rías-san, nos vemos otro día. -

\- Claro, solo que la próxima vez con todos. -

\- Claro, ¿Por que no? -

\- Apresura te Hyodou o no podrás enviarlas. -

\- Tienes razón Sona, vámonos. -

Tras decir eso veo como se alejan a lo cual Kaito pone su brazo sobre mis hombros, y me dice divertido.

\- Así que Rías-san, ¿Solo somos amigos, cierto? -

\- B-bueno es que... en el club, pese a ser la presidenta, me molestaban con el hecho de que no conseguía novio. -

\- Jajajajajaja, no me extraña, fue por poco, pero me di cuenta que, Hyodou Issei, era alguien bromista ante la mas mínima oportunidad. -

POV Sona

 _"Esto no es bueno, el encontrarnos con Rías hoy fue lo peor que pudo haber pasado y para colmo Ise los encontró en pleno acto."_

\- Hey Sona -

Por favor que no se alborote aquí y ahora o peor conmigo.

\- ¿Que sucede Ise? -

\- Con esto ahora, mis planes ya no serán tan dificultosos. -

¡Alto! Eso si quiero saberlo.

\- ¿A que te refieres con que ya no serán tan dificultosos? -

\- Veras Sona, no es por hacerte sentir mal, pero, el propósito principal de juntarnos hoy, era el de encontrarnos con Rías y Kaito en ese momento. -

\- ¿Pero como? ¿Como sabias donde estaban y en que momento? -

\- Elemental mi querida Sona, los hemos estado siguiendo y tu no te has percatado de ello, debido a que en la ropa de Rías de hoy puse una barrera que evita que se sienta su aura por alguien que no sea yo, sus conocidos o sus familiares, con la condición de que no la detectarían si no estaban consientes de donde esta ella.

Por eso no pudiste detectarla en lo que va del día, y ya deberías de poder sentir ahora. -

\- Pero no entiendo el ¿Por que? De esa forma de hacerlo, hubiéramos conseguido el mismo resultado de haberlos seguido con nuestros familiares. -

\- Ahí te equivocas, se hubiera notado en la actuación, además, así como los demonios sienten cuando son vistos con deseos lujuriosos, dependiendo de la edad, pueden llegar a detectar las mentiras, es como esa pequeña intuición de que algo esta mal en la batalla. -

\- Esta bien, dejemos lo así ¿Quieres? esto ya me esta dando dolor de cabeza. -

\- Bien, igual ya llegamos. -

Cuando presto atención a mi entorno veo que estamos enfrente de mi casa.

\- ¿¡Como sabes donde esta mi casa!? -

No pude evitar gritar, solo Tsubaki, Rías y Akeno saben donde esta mi casa.

\- Pfff... Me subestimas mi querida Sona, se donde viven todos y cada uno de los seres sobrenaturales aquí en Kouh y antes de que digas algo, tu sabes donde es que yo vivo y no, no le pregunte a tus siervos. -

\- Debo admitir que siempre me das sorpresas. -

-Pues disfruta las por ahora Sona, que puede que luego no te gusten o ni siquiera puedas verme sin tener deseos de matarme. -

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por que lo dices? No entiendo. -

\- Tranquila, lo harás a su momento... Buuuuuenoooo, yo me despido, que descanses Sona y te aconsejo hacerlo, mañana sera un día ajetreado para todos... Y puede de que te veas afectada por ello. -

 **Domingo 10:00 a.m**

 **(Día de la boda)**

\- Bien hoy es el día, hoy revelare todo, dejare de ser demonio y haré que las chicas sean mas inteligentes la próxima vez que intenten engañar a alguien. -

 **[Oye compañero, no soy quien para juzgar, pero no crees que se te esta illendo un poco la mano.**

 **Sabemos que lo haces para hacerlas crecer, pero, sabes que muchos lo entenderán como una manipulación en lugar de una ayuda. ]**

\- Meh, eso me da igual, total, solo cambiara el punto de vista, pero tarde o temprano se darán cuenta que fue por su bien. -

 **[Debo admitir que, pese a todo, me sorprende como piensas en ellas antes que en ti. ]**

\- Sabes, creo que deberías prepararte, ya que tal ves nos tengamos que abrir paso para salir después. -

 **[Jaajajjajaj eso sera divertido. ]**

\- (suspiro) Mendigo maniático. -

\- ¿Estas listo, Issei? -

\- Si... si estoy listo, Sirchez. -

\- Sabes, tengo que agradecerte por esto. -

\- Y ahora ¿por que? -

\- Por aceptar a Rías tal y como es, pese a todos sus errores e ignorando el hecho de que es una heredera, tu la amas por quien es y no por lo que ella representa. -

\- Basta, Sirchez. -

\- No no, deja me terminar. -

\- Es enserio, basta Sirchez. -

\- ¿Mmmm, que ocurre, Ise-kun?-

-(suspiro) Solo te diré que lo entenderás en unos minutos.

Por ahora, ¿Podrías dejarme solo? -

\- ... Esta bien, la ceremonia empezara en diez minutos, Kiba-kun te escoltara hasta el altar y luego iniciara la ceremonia. -

\- Esta bien, lo estaré esperando. -

POV Rías

\- Bien, estoy lista. -

\- Te ves radiante hija, ya puedo ver a mis nietos, ¿Usted que cree, Hana-san? -

\- Yo solamente pido que sean dos... y mejor si son parejita. (N/A: Niño y niña, por si no entendieron). -

Solamente puedo escuchar a mi madre y la señora Hyodou hablar de eso con mi cara roja y emocionada al pensar en como serán mis hijos con Ise.

\- Buenos días, señora Hyodou, Venelana-sama, disculpen, pero, ¿Puedo hablar con Rías a solas?. -

Quien dijo eso fue Sona quien esta entrando junto a Tsubaki y el resto de chicas del club.

\- Ah, Sona-chan, claro, ¿Por que no? Total hoy es un dia especial para muchos y es mejor que ambas charlen un poco, como chicas solteras, antes de que se casen. -

Mi madre dice eso con voz inocente, pero yo puedo ver a Sona con una sonrisa nerviosa y a Rosweisse con un ligero tic en la ceja.

\- Muchas gracias Venelana-sama, Señora Hyodou. -

Luego de que mi madre y la madre de Ise salen de la carpa, veo como Sona y Tsubaki levantan una barrera insonisadora y empezamos con el tema de peso.

\- Muy bien Rías, ¿Cual fue su desicion final? -

\- Bueno, deja me decirte que todas hablamos y decidimos quedarnos con Ise, ya que sin él no estariamos todas en este lugar. -

\- Mmmmmm... ya veo, bueno espero que entonces el no se entere nunca de que esto paso, seria algo triste que se terminen separando por que él las descubra. -

\- Si tienes razón... Ah y Sona, gracias por cuidar a Ise ayer. -

 _"Tengo que agradecerle a Sona por cuidar a Ise ayer."_

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Si el me lo dijo, ya que esta seria una gran experiencia, me dijo que te llamo para obtener las fotografías y que también te pidió que lo supervisaras de que no hiciera ninguna locura en si "Despedida de soltero". -

\- No lo digas asi quieres, es algo vergonzoso el como se escucha. -

Tras terminar nuestra charla veo como deshace la barrera y se retira con Tsubaki, y al mismo tiempo ingresa mi padre.

\- Vaya Rías te ves hermosa. -

\- Gracias padre. -

\- Me alegra que hayas elegido al joven Hyodou para desposar te, me alegra saber que el chico que escogiste es alguien amable y considerado, sin contar que es dedicado, es perfecto para ser un líder de clan. Estaré esperando los resultados de ambos en cuanto suman el cargo de forma normal. -

\- Gracias padre, me alegra saber que tengo tu aprobación para mi futuro marido y futuro patriarca del clan. -

\- Entonces Rías, ya es la hora, ¿Estas lista? -

\- Si padre vamos. -

POV Sirchez

\- Esto es grandioso, hoy no solo se casara mi hermana, Rías Gremory, sino que hoy también el héroe del inframundo, Hyodou Issei, sentara cabeza y se declarara próximo patriarca de Gremory. -

\- Sirchez, ¿No crees que las camaras son innecesarias? -

\- Claro que no Grayfia, este es un evento que muchos desean ver, no solo es transmitido en el inframundo, sino también en las demás facciones. -

\- (suspiro) Solo espero que esto no cause problemas. -

Y así es como inicia a sonar la musica del ingreso de la novia y veo a Rías ingresar en el salón siendo escoltada por mi padre, cuyo destino es el altar en donde se encuentra mi futuro hermano en ley Issei Hyodou (Gremory) toda la ceremonia avanza según lo planeado y es hora de que se digan sus votos, quien inicia es Ise.

\- Rías Gremory, tu eres la dueña de mi corazón, por ti, incluso contra los dioses combatiría con tal de verte sonreír, se que no soy perfecto, pero, haré lo que sea necesario con tal de mantener una sonrisa en tu bello rostro y no me importa la condición social, yo te amo por quien eres y no por lo que eres. -

 _"Bien dicho Ise-kun, se nota que la elección de Rías no fue errada."_

\- Hyodou Issei, tu eres mi razón de vivir te amo y a mi no me importa si nuestra unión no es apoyada por muchos, por ti yo haré lo que sea necesario para que nuestra unión sea reconocida y aceptada sin importar quien sea. -

\- Entonces ahora que ambos prometidos han dicho sus votos, si hay alguien que deseé impedir esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre. -

Tras decir eso veo como Ise-kun suelta las manos de Rías, se acerca un poco a las gradas y nos dice a todos. -

\- Damas y caballeros, gente de todas las facciones, quiero agradecerles por todo lo que se han apoyad mutuamente, así como también permitieron mi unión con Rías Gremory y es por eso que quiero agradecerle a todos. -

Veo como se inclina en señal de agradecimiento y cuando creó que no ocurrira nada, sucede lo mas inesperado para todos.

\- Y es por eso... Que no puedo casarme con tigo, Rías Gremory. -

 **Buenas, he aquí el tercer capitulo, decidí cubrir al menos una parte de la boda, el inicio, para así dejar un poco de intriga.**

 **Respecto a la cabeza del puerco en el cap pasado agradecería que me dijeran si era muy... ¿Sínico? o si no los atormento a la hora del almuerzo. ω**

 **Y final mente un review sin nombre fue el que atino con el personaje, pero el próximo que me lo pongo agradecería que tuviera nombre pa al menos agradecerlo bien.**

 **Por cierto, si hay alguna mujer leyendo esto, agradeceria que me dieraa su punto de vista para que la historia no se vea tan... Machista**

 **Sección de respuestas**

 **Nico28845** : Puse el "Allahu akbar" como un guiño

 **Y pues eso es todo.**

 **Oooraaaaaleeeessss**


	4. Chapter 4

Me desligo de toda responsabilidad, como saben esta serie no me pertenece y x eso aclaro de una vez.

-hola- Diálogos en general

 _"hola"_ Pensamientos en general

 **[hola] Ser sellado, inquilino sin pagar renta eω** **e**

 _-Alo-_ Conversación holográfica

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Desenmascarando mentiras y revelando secretos 2**

 **Mundo Humano**

 **(París, Francia)**

 **Día de la boda**

\- Y es por eso... que no puedo casarme contigo, Rías Gremory. -

Un silencio muy denso cubrió todo el salón, y como no iba a hacerlo, el Sekiryuutei, Hyodou Issei, el mayor héroe de todos, el pilar de las facciones, ¡Acaba de rechazar a su prometida en el altar!

\- ¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO, HYODOU ISSEI?! -

Quien grito eso eufórico fue mi padre si bien, como padre y hermano, puedo entender de su actuar, como hombre, tengo la curiosidad de saber que fue lo que lo llevo a rechazar a su prometida en el altar... ¡Y yo que traje cámaras para grabar este precioso momento en la historia, no se que hacer!.

\- Eso es muy simple, Zeoticus. -

Responde Issei con una sonrisa pícara.

\- La razón por la cual, no me casare con tu hija, es por que ella rompió el compromiso hace tres meses. -

Esa noticia dejo impactados a mas de a uno, no solo por que se produjera el caso, sino que fue Rías quien lo cometió y ella había afirmado sus sentimientos por Issei primero.

\- ¡Eso es imposible, mi hija nunca haría algo así! -

\- ¡Pues es tan cierto como que Sirchez no es un friki siscon! -

 _"¡Auch! Eso si dolió, Ise-kun"_

\- ¡Patrañas, ella es una señorita hecha y derecha, no lo haría, sus valores, así como su amor por ti son inquebrantables! -

\- ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! -

Esto no pinta bien a este paso, puede que este asunto se nos vaya de las manos.

\- Mmmmmmmm... Ise-kun, podemos hablar sobre esto en otro lugar, no creo que debamos de transmitir esto, además de que no es correcto. -

\- O vamos Sirchez, no empieces quieres, además tengo un notición con el cual, cree me, haré que el sistema de las evil piece y los portadores de Sacred Gear, sean mas respetados y vean cual es su potencial, inclusive mayor al sistema de los seres sobrenaturales. -

\- ¿C-como, ¡Como te enteras te de eso, se supone que era un secreto solo entre chicas, ¿Quien te lo dijo?! -

\- ¡Tu me lo confirmaste Rías! -

¡Esto es enserio, ¿Rías realmente engaño a Ise-kun?!

\- Mientes, ¡Yo no te dije nada! -

\- ¿Que tan tonto crees que soy, Rías? -

Ante esa pregunta veo como Rías tiene algo de problemas para poder poner las palabras correctas.

\- Deja me decirte que yo, ya lo sospechaba desde hace cuatro meses, pero me lo confirmaste hace tres, cuando llegaste con Akeno y dijiste que ya habían pasado a la siguiente base, y por cierto, de no ser por que mencione a Sona en ese momento, para darles una coartada, quien sabe en que hubiéramos terminado. -

\- ¡¿Pero que eso no era cierto?! ¡Si tu te estuviste viendo con Sona todo este tiempo y por eso no eres quien para recriminarme! -

\- ¡Jajajajajaja!... Oye Rías, ¿No has pensado ser comediante? -

\- ¿De que te ríes? Es la verdad, yo los observe a ustedes dos ayer, ¡ESTABAN TENIENDO UNA CITA! -

\- Jajajajajajajajajajaja... Oye, Rías... ¿No crees que mucho anime ya te afecto la cabeza? -

\- ¡No intentes encubrirlo que es verdad! -

\- ¡¿Osea que sospecharías lo mismo si incluso acompañara a tu madre, TU MADRE, a caminar por la ciudad o simplemente mostrarle los alrededores?! -

Ante ese comentario veo como Rías se queda callada a lo cual no soporto mas y simplemente me dirijo a apagar las cámaras, fue en una fracción de segundo, pero sentí como alguien me toco el tobillo y luego como estaba sentado en mi lugar.

\- ¿A donde crees que vas, Sirchez ?-

\- Esto ya se salió un poco de control, así que voy a cortar la transmisión. -

\- ¡Ah! Es cierto, bueno, entonces terminemos con esto de una vez. -

Tras decir eso veo como Issei-kun empieza a brillar, lo cual deslumbra a todos y hace que sienta como su presencia desaparece, a lo cual me preocupo, y grande es mi sorpresa al verlo parado donde mismo, solo que con algo en la boca, lo cual luego escupe en su mano, sin mostrarnos de que se trata.

\- ¡E-eso es imposible! ¡¿Como, como lo hiciste?! -

\- No es tan difícil como parece, aun que tuve un poco de ayuda. -

\- Ajuka, ¿Que pasa, por que te alteraste tanto? -

\- Es que no te has dado cuenta, Sirchez. -

Me responde un tanto mas calmado.

\- ¿De que tengo que darme cuenta? -

\- Del... -

\- ¡NO LO DIGAS! -

\- ¡Pero tiene que enterarse de que esto es posible! -

\- ¡Te callas o de aquí no sales en una pieza! -

\- ¡Pero... ! -

\- ¡Callate ya! ¿quieres?, claro que le diré solo espera. -

A lo cual Ajuka asiente y regresa a su lugar a lo cual le pregunto.

\- Ajuka, ¿Que sucede? -

\- Lo descubrirás ahora. -

Debo de suponer que es de algo relacionado con Ajuka, pero él e Issei-kun no tienen ninguna conexión, salvo por las evil pieces, pero no creo que sea algo referente a eso.

\- ¡Bien! Ya que todos se calmaron, quiero mostrarles algo, señoras y señores, gente de todas las mitologías que ven esta transmisión. Desde hoy yo Hyodou Issei, el Sekiryuutei actual... -

Luego levanta su mano derecha, se forma una especie de ametralladora la cual, tiene una forma normal, salvo por unos orificios que tiene a los lados tienen la forma de un peón.

-... dejo de formar parte de los demonios... -

Dice eso mientras abre su mano izquierda, que es donde escupió lo que tenia en la boca, solo para mostrarnos ocho piezas de peón.

-... y para demostrar que es cierto... -

Veo como el arma en su brazo derecho gira lentamente, mientras el introduce una a una las piezas en sus ranuras, esto no pinta bien.

-... ¡Te las regreso, Rías Gremory! -

Solamente se siente como si se detuviera el tiempo, Issei-kun se da la vuelta rápidamente y dispara las piezas en dirección a Rías y su séquito y en el proceso, al ser ocho siervos los que tiene la corte de mi hermana, le toca una a cada uno.

A Rías le impacta justo en el pecho, a su reina, Akeno-kun, le impacta en el estomago, a Asia-chan, le impacta en el hombro derecho, a Xenovia, le impacta en el brazo izquierdo, a Gasper-kun, le impacta en el hombro izquierdo y a Kiba-kun, justo en la frente.

Entonces me doy cuenta de algo, sus torres, objetivo de sus ataques, así como Ravel Phenex y la enviada del cielo Shidou Irina.

\- Ustedes tranquilas, no les dispararé, al menos a ustedes, Ravel, Koneko-chan, Rosweisse... y tu Irina te salvas, solo por ser de otra facción. -

Esto no es bueno, eso quiere decir que no ha disparado dos piezas... ¿Quienes serán sus objetivos?.

\- Bien entonces, Akeno, Asia...¿Cara o cruz?... ¿que escogen? -

\- ¿No... nada... ? Bien entonces, yo decidire por ustedes. -

\- ¿Q-que planeas hacerles? -

Veo como Rías intenta detenerlo, a lo cual Issei-kun no le presta atención y solo responde.

\- Mmmmmmmmmmmm... creo que es algo lógico lo que haré, además, hay cuatro causantes de que te diera, no, les diera la oportunidad de que tuviéramos una relacion... y de ellas... solo una se salvo. -

\- ¡Ya basta Hyodou Issei, es cierto que estes dolido por esto, pero esa no es forma de solucionar esto! -

\- Pfffffff... ¡jajajajajajajajajaja _!_ -

 _"Esa risa... me da mala espina"_

\- Oye Odín, ¿sabes algo? pude haber hecho algo peor o solo humillarla o simplemente rechazarla en ese momento, darme la vuelta y partirlos la cara a todo aquel que quisiese evitar que me fuera... pero hice esto por razón que entenderán tarde o temprano, de todos modos me da igual si me consideran el malo, ya que si lo hacen... -

Vemos como se da la vuelta y les dispara en el pecho a Akeno-kun y a Asia-chan.

-... Entonces seré uno que valga la pena. -

POV Sona

Decir que estoy impactada seria quedarse corto, ya veo por que Ise-kun me recomendó descansar ayer luego de llegar a casa, no solo revelo lo de Rías, sino que también le "disparo" sus evil pieces, pero lo que se lleva la guinda del pastel, es como se las extrajo, sin dolor y sin ningún problema.

\- Bien, con esto ya soy libre, no le pertenezco a ninguna facción y puedo hacer lo que quiera. -

Un silencio sepulcral es lo único que responde a lo cual voltea a ver a todos los presentes, incluidos los medios invitados para solamente decir.

\- Muy bien, señoras y señores, ya no pertenezco a ninguna facción, por lo tanto estoy libre al mejor postor... y bueno... ¿Alguien quiere iniciar la puja por mis huesos? -

Solo un gran silencio es lo que le responde el cual nadie se anima a romper... hasta que habla cierto ángel caído.

\- Entonces ofrezco, de 15 a 20 concubinas, acceso completo a las instalaciones y posible trato VIP con otras facciones. -

 _"¿Esto es enserio, acaba de ver que paso y aun así lo intenta reclutar de inmediato? "_

\- S-Sona, ¿cre-crees que seria capaz de...? -

\- No Tsubaki, no seria capaz, debe de ser una broma de mal gusto. -

\- Mmmmmmmmm... interesante, bien entonces ¿Alguien mas ofrece algo mejor? -

 _"No me jodas, ¿¡Estaba hablando en serio!?"_

\- Pues yo ofrezco un puesto como heredero al trono de Asgard, trato VIP interino y con otras facciones, tecnología avanzada, un skliptovanir y 20 a 30 concubinas. -

\- Yo ofrezco un puesto de mando yokai, una nueva casa, entretenimiento diario, entrenamiento y a la futura líder de los yokai. -

\- Yo ofrezco conocimiento en todas sus formas, un puesto de dios y 20 a 30 concubinas. -

\- ¡Es una propuesta similar a la de Odín! -

\- ¿Mencione que serian de distintas razas? -

\- Nop... no lo mencionaste. -

\- ¡¿ESTO ES ENSERIO?! ¡No solo vieron lo que acaba de pasar!, sino que ¡TODAVIA LE OFRECEN COSAS ABSURDAS! -

¡Ya no pude evitarlo, es que es tan irracional!

\- Sona Sitri, tú, ¿Te atreves a interferir en nuestra negociación? -

\- ¡Que negociación ni que ocho cuartos, sólo te están siguiendo el juego! -

\- ¿Es eso cierto? -

\- ¿Eh, no estábamos discutiendo los términos para tu afiliación a nuestra facción? -

\- ¿Eh? ¿Era mentira? -

\- No, solo le esta demostrando a la chica Sitri de que es enserio. -

\- Pues entonces, ¡Mi oferta sigue en pie! -

\- ¡Las nuestras también!

 _"Esto es enserio. ¡Los lideres de las facciones, están discutiendo, enfrente nuestra las negociaciones para unirlo a sus facciones!"_

\- ¡No permitiré esto! -

Eso es lo que grita el padre de Rías, Lord Gremory ante dichos acontecimientos.

\- ¡No solo plantas a mi hija en el altar, sino que todavía tienes el descaro de actuar impune a todo esto! -

\- Es que SOY impune. -

\- ¿Y por que lo dices? -

\- ¡Por que soy la mera! -

 _"¿La mera, que es eso?"_

\- ¿La que? -

\- Es que... SHO soy la mera... (inserte voz grave) y también soy batman. -

\- ... ¿Que? -

 _"¡Esto se volvió a poner incomodo!"_

\- Pffffff... Ajajajajajajajajaja... -

Y lo único que tenia que matar el momento es la risa se Azazel.

\- Muy bien entonces ¿Aceptas el trato? al bando de quien aceptas unirte. -

\- ¿Estas hablando enserio, Azazel? -

\- Claro que si, Michael, por lo visto lo que conocíamos sobre Hyodou Issei no era del todo cierto, también hay que contar que si no lo tenemos vigilado, quien sabe que pueda pasar, si te soy sincero, prefiero arriesgarme a que me plante cara a que luego este aliado con nuestros próximos enemigo. -

\- Ja, me halagas, Azazel, no tenia pensado hacer eso, bueno, al menos no tan pronto ... y si lo hiciera seria en un caso similar al de Rizevim, solo para joder y ya. -

Ante ese comentario veo como varios lideres de facciones y clanes se tensan, de seguro ya deben de pensar no dejar salir a Ise a cualquier costo.

\- Hoooooo, así que admites que lo harás. -

\- Bueno, no asegure que lo haría, al menos no de forma inmediata... además también dependerá de ustedes si lo hago o no. -

\- ¿A que te refieres con eso? -

\- Digo que, si se entrometen demasiado en mis proyectos, puede que me una a alguna de esas organizaciones para poder investigar en paz... o simplemente para joderlos por que me aburra. -

\- No te atreverías. -

\- ¿Estas seguro de querer tentarme, Sirchez? -

Tras decir eso solo vuelve el silencio tétricos que siguió cuando Ise le "disparo" a Rías y su séquito.

\- Bien, entonces sin mas, yo me despido. -

Dijo Ise haciendo una reverencia burlona y acercándose a la puerta solo para ser detenido por unos guardias de Gremory.

\- ¿A donde crees que vas, bastardo? No puedo tolerar lo que le hiciste a mi hija. -

\- Oh vamos viejo, mas tarde me lo agradecerás. -

\- ¡¿Como quieres que te agradezca el haber rechazado a mi hija en el altar, sin mencionar de que estamos siendo vistos por todos en el mundo sobrenatural?!

 **PAM**

Solo se llega a escuchar ese ruido y ver a Lord Gremory desplomarse cual tronco en el suelo, luego de observarlo bien, se ve a su esposa acercarse a su marido y revisarlo, solo para ver como se levanta y mira con gran furia a Ise.

\- Sabes algo Ise-kun,... puedo tolerar que golpees a mi marido y que ya no formes parte de Gremory... -

En ese momento ella empieza a expulsar su poder de forma errática y furiosa.

\- ¡Pero no puedo tolerar que abandones a mi hija en un día tan especial! -

Decía la Matriarca Gremory disparando una gran cantidad de poder de la destrucción hacia Ise, el cual deja que le golpee y se levanta una gran nube de humo de la cual se voltea satisfecha.

\- Nunca se debe engañar a una mujer, espero que ahora lo aprendas. -

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -

Solo se escucha una voz riéndose y al despejarse el humo... se puede ver a Ise reteniendo la esfera de poder de la destrucción.

-¡! ¿Como? ¡¿Como es posible que lo detuvieras?! -

\- Ya se los dije... -

Dice haciendo una pose en la cual se voltea y mueve las esquinas de su saco para dar un aire de fantasía y voltearnos a ver de golpe.

\- (voz grave please)... soy batman. -

Dice mientras se mueve a un lado y le da una pata a la esfera, la cual sale disparada y se lleva media capilla con ella... y termina llevándose una montaña.

\- Bien, saben, ahora SI me aburrí hací que... (voz sarrasposa) (N/A: La del juego del miedo)... juguemos un juego. -

Tras decir eso veo como chasquea sus dedos y un resplandor nos cubre a todos y estamos de regreso a nuestros lugares con una especie de control con un botón en un lado. (¿Alguien a visto Batman regresa? eωe)

\- En sus manos se encuentre un detonador y si es de bomba, pero para seres sobrenaturales y por si no fuera poco hay de muchos tipos: desde sagradas hasta demoniacas, incluso hay bombas humanas normales y algunas de broma las cuales solo son ruido. ¡Ah! Y también hay otras mas que duelen, pero no matan. -

Tras decir eso veo que están a punto de soltar los detonadores, hasta que habla.

\- Yo que ustedes no me arriesgo, ya que también son detonadores de explosión y ritmo cardiaco, osea que las sueltan y los tipos que detengan explotaran. -

 _"Esto es malo... parece un acto terrorista"_

\- Issei, si esto es una broma, no es graciosa. -

Eso es lo que dice Azazel antes de intentar soltar el controlador, pero no lo hace al escuchar lo siguiente.

\- Por cierto si alguno de los lideres suelta el controlador... estallaran 50 bombas de ojivas nucleares en frío en todos los panteones... ¿creen poder sobrevivir a radiación nuclear? -

\- No te creo capaz, joven Sekiryuutei. -

\- No me tientes Odín, no sabes de que soy capaz. -

\- Oye... ¿Esto es enserio? -

\- Es tan cierto como el... ¿frikismo? de Serafall. -

Ante esa afirmación varios lideres se tensan y tratan con cuidado el detonador, mientras mi hermana esta con ojos lagrimeantes, pero no se si es por como la describieron o utilizarla a ella de ejemplo.

\- Y entonces... ¿Como evitamos que todo eso pase? -

\- (suspiro de nariz) Phm, eso es muy simple Sirchez, lo que tienen que hacer es... -

Vemos como el se queda viendo un punto en el techo antes de acabar, al pasar los segundos y luego minutos y no tener respuesta, Azazel le habla.

\- ¡Ya dinos de una maldita vez, que hay que hacer! -

A lo cual solo le responde una burbuja en la nariz de Ise, ¡EL MUY DESGRACIADO SE QUEDO DORMIDO!

\- ¡DESPIERTA MALDITO ESTÚPIDO! -

No lo soporto mas y le lanzo uno de mis tacones el cual le da de lleno en la cara, revienta la burbuja, y lo hace caer debido al golpe.

\- ¡¿QUIEN ME LO TIRO, PEDAZOS DE MIERDA?! -

Nunca lo sabrá, nadie se atrevería a venderme.

\- ¡Eh! So-chan, buena idea al lanzarlo para despertarlo. -

 **PAM**

Ese es el ruido que se escucha lejos de nosotros solo para ver como Ise se levanta del suelo, con una gran mano marcada en la frente.

\- Y bien... ¿Como evitamos que estallen? -

\- ¿Estallar? ¿Que va a estallar? -

Otro silencio incomodo.

\- ¿Pues para evitar que estallen las bombas? -

\- ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! perdón lo había olvidado. -

\- Y bien ¿Como se desactiva? -

\- Ya ni me acuerdo -

Si no fuera por el tick en el rostro de Azazel, probablemente ya hubiera atacado a Ise.

\- ¡¿Como que no te acuerdas, no preparaste bien esto acaso?! -

\- ¡Ah! Ya me acorde. -

"Maldito, este suspenso me esta matando"

\- Buuuuuenooooo, así como bien pueden eliminar a todas las razas, también pueden salvarlas, entre todos los detonadores hay un desactivador. Este desactivador no solo desactiva las que pueden dañar al publico, sino que también puede desactivar las ojivas y dar señales de su localización. -

\- Y bien... ¿Quien lo tiene? -

\- Ni idea, es puro azar, puede que lo tengas tu o que lo tenga Venelana o incluso puede que no lo tenga ninguno. -

\- Osea que tenemos una oportunidad en 30 o ninguna para salvar a todos. -

POV Issei

Veo como todos se tensan al saber sus oportunidades de supervivencia, esto es bueno, aun si me miran como una amenaza, sera de utilidad para mejorar las relaciones entre facciones.

\- Bien, sin mas que decir, yo me retiro. -

Tras decir eso invoco a mi amiga mecánica y al aparecer veo como varios se sorprenden, de seguro no esperaban que supiera conducir.

\- Entonces si eras tu _maroon ricer_ ¿eh?. -

\- Si, la verdad tenia difícil si escoger entre estarlos jodiendo o molestar un poco a las chicas. -

\- Jaaaaa... bueno considerando todo esto no me extraña, pero antes de irte al menos danos una pista para saber quien tiene el desactivador. -

 _"Bueno, supongo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer"_

-"El cómplice sabe los planes, mas no los detalles, y si no sabe todos los detalles. ¿Que hace el cómplice, entonces? Desarrolla su propio plan y pasa de ser cómplice a ser rival" -

\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?, ¿Acaso tenias un cómplice?. -

\- La verdad es que no, solo lo dije así para ver cuanto se tardan, pero también les di una pista, piensen un poco y puede que hasta la cosa mas absurda sea la verdadera. -

Ante eso veo como varios empiezan a pensar, aunque no darán con la respuesta, en fin como sea no es mi problema, además es mas divertido tomarles el pelo

\- Muy bien entonces, yo me despido... con un ¡ALLAHU AKBAR! -

Tras decir eso enciendo mi moto, y me dirijo a la ventana para llevarmela con migo y salir por ella.

POV Sona

¿Esto es enserio?

No solo nos dejo en un gran dilema, sino que también nos dejo con la intriga de que alguien colaboro con él y esta aquí en la capilla, esto si que no podía ponerse mejor.

-(suspiro) Bueno, ignorando el hecho de que parece que Ise enloqueció debido a la... ¿decepción? Creo que lo mejor seria encontrar al "cómplice" del que hablo Ise. -

\- Pero lo mas difícil seria saber en quienes o en quien encomendó el desactivador, total, tenia razón: "siempre sabe los planes, mas no los detalles" Eso es muy intrigante, y quiere decir que su cómplice se encuentra aquí, mas no sabia de todo lo que haría. -

Alguien quien sabia de sus planes, pero no todos los detalles, a mi solo me dijo que planeaba, pero no me dijo como lo haría.

 _"Alto... Yo... ¡Yo soy su cómplice!"_

Esto es algo contradictorio, por un lado puedo decirlo y si el dijo la verdad, salvaría muchas vidas, pero, en caso de que no me lo haya dado, simplemente mataría a muchas personas o no pasaría nada, pero de algo estoy segura.

 _"Todas las sospechas se dirigirán cada vez que haga algo hacia mí y puedo terminar afectada gravemente, pero si no digo nada..."_

-... Muchos pueden llegar a morir por mi culpa. -

Esto es algo muy grave, solo espero que haya al menos planeado como ayudarme ahora a mi, aunque también me ayudo a abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de algo.

\- Todos nuestros oponentes... han sido suaves con nosotros. -

Es una dura y cruel realidad, solo espero que se den cuenta de cual es el verdadero objetivo de Ise antes de que ocurra algo irremediable.

 **Buenas gente he aquí el cuarto capítulo.** **Bueno, quería decirles que no creo hacer capítulos muy largos, si interesantes mas no largos, total, hay que mantener un poco de intriga ¿no? además eso también proporciona algo de interés hacia el lector (No me culpen, aun en los libros betseller es eso lo que pasa para garantizar audiencia y ventas).** **Además necesito algo de tiempo para ordenar las ideas y que no se sientan tan monótonos (pesados) los capítulos.** **Para la pregunta sobre el lemon, si les soy sincero tengo en mente con quienes ponerlo, también voy a mantener el papel de "amigos" que había comentado o tal vez los ponga de forma similar al objetivo de Kuroka (los que hayan leído las NL me entenderán).** **Les sugeriría leer fics desde celular para disfrutarlos mas, pero, como no se puede, a cada quien lo quiera.** **Por lo de las faltas, es por que aveces me confundo o me peleo con el auto corrector.**

 **Por cierto, usare seguido una que otra referencia (Para hacer graciosa o algo bizarra la historia). Un ejemplo fue... ?**

 **Sección de respuestas.**

 **CarlosM:**

Te recomiendo ver el capitulo 1 de la 3 temporada para saber el por que de los celos (En la escena con Akeno) solo que fueron de malentendido... ＼（ω）／... creo... ω

 **jawad jan:** Capitul de la primera temporada, ¿Que entiendes de dar el siguiente paso en una relación y llegar tarde en la noche a tu casa?

 **Spectre:** Perdón amigo, pero no era ninguno de esos personajes.

 **Otra** **cosa... ¿Alguien sabe como publicar desde la app de fanfiction desde android ?**

 **También que prefieren...¿Que publique los días que tengo planeado, el domingo o el martes, en mi país (mañana o hace 4 días) o cuando termine un capitulo?**


	5. Chapter 5

Me desligo de toda responsabilidad, como saben esta serie no me pertenece y x eso aclaro de una vez.

-hola- Diálogos en general

"hola" Pensamientos en general

 **[hola] Ser sellado, inquilino sin pagar renta eωe**

-Alo- Conversación holográfica

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Los sospechosos**

\- Bien entonces, ya que estamos así, ¿Podrian los grupos Gremory y Sitri acercarse? -

No entiendo que tiene que ver esto con nosotros, luego de que Ise-kun nos "Devolviera" sus piezas, ninguna de las chicas a reaccionado a algo que les hayan dicho, yo sabia que las chicas estaban escondiendo algo de Ise-kun debido a su comportamiento, pero no sabia que Ise-kun también estaba enterado y sabia sobre eso.

\- Bien, les pedí que se acercaran debido a que son ustedes los que mantienen mayor contacto con él, es posible que le haya entregado el antidetonador a alguno de ustedes. -

Tiene razón en eso, nuestros grupos son los que mas contacto tienen debido a sus amas, pero por todo lo que acaba de pasar, dudo que le haya dado el antidetonador a alguna de las chicas.

\- Mmmmmmmommm, Azazel-sensei, ¿No cree que es poco probable que le haya entregado el controlador a alguna de las chicas debido a lo que paso? -

\- La verdad es que si, pero por lo que acabamos de ver, dudo mucho que tal vez si se los haya entregado solo para aumentar la intriga o solo para hacernos dudar de la decisión, resumiendo, prefiero no arriesgarme con descartar sospechosos. -

 _\- Dense prisa, ¿Quieren?... me aburro de esperar su decisión. -_

\- ¡¿Pero que?! -

Esto es increíble, no solo ya sabe usar círculos mágicos, sino que también puede usar proyecciones para comunicarse, Ise-kun... ¿Que mas nos has ocultado?

 _-Saben, les dare una pista, para al menos saber algo._

 _Mi "cómplice" solo, repito, SOLO, sabia que yo ya sabia de la "infidelidad" de las chicas, mas no sabia que es lo que haría en la boda, como lo revelaría y que haría después, así que el nombre "cómplice" no es mas que para que sepan quien estaba al tanto de la situación... ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, esa persona no sabia nada hasta que yo se lo comente. ¡¿ENTENDIDO?! -_

\- Ya veo, entonces es alguien quien tenia el conocimiento de la situación, mas los detalles y acciones, junto a las chicas no lo sabían. -

 _\- Sip, así es, pero recuerda lo que les dije... puede que lo tenga y puede que no, mas no sabia lo que pasaría... además de que no me comporte extraño en ningún momento para no levantar sospechas así que... mi "cómplice" es inocente. -_

\- Esto es curioso ¿sabes?, estas insistiendo en que tu cómplice es inocente... ¿Ah que se debe tanta aclaración? -

 _\- Es por que después cuando todo esto acabe, probablemente, no estoy afirmando ni negando, que establezca una relación de amigos o al menos para poder vivir tranquilo y que no me este acusando a cada rato -_

-Mmmmmmmmmmmmm... ya veo, eso quiere decir de que es alguien que habite en Kouh y que puede darte problemas... Rías, Sona ... creo que una de ustedes tiene el antidetonador. -

 _"¿Es enserio, Ise-kun le entrego el antidetonador a una de ellas dos?"_

 _\- Hoooooooooooo... ¿Estas seguro de eso, Azazel? -_

\- Claro que si, ellas son las que mas problemas pueden darte en esa área, sin mencionar de que no creo que solo afectes a Rías o solo la hayas incluido a ella en tus planes. -

 _\- Phm, bueno si crees que le di a alguna de ellas el antidetonador, pues bien hazlo y prueba... solo recuerda que son a duras penas chicas de preparatoria que han sido resguardadas y protegidas toda si vida... osea que lo mas difícil que han tenido que experimentar a sido el ir al campo de batalla... nunca tener que eliminar a miles por una mala decisión. -_

 **POV Azaze** l

 _"Maldito Ise, en eso tiene razón, nunca han tenido la oportunidad de probar su suerte ante situaciones en las que millones pueden morir por su culpa... ¡Alto!"_

\- Eso no es cierto, han tenido que enfrentarse a enemigos de escala mundial y lo han hecho sin dudar. -

 _\- Tsk, te diste cuenta. -_

\- Claro que si, como olvidar las tantas veces que los envíe al campo de batalla sin mencionar todas tus quejas al enviarte. -

Es cierto, como pude también olvidar algo así, tras recordarlo sonrió en señal de que somos capaces de lidiar con todo.

Pero la sonrisa y lo dicho por Ise, hace que me entre pánico de nuevo.

 _\- Phm, ¿En serio?, bueno... entonces me puedes decir... ¿Quien era la punta de lanza en todas tus operaciones para enfrentarse a los enemigos? -_

\- Haaaaaaaaaaa...(suspiro) tienes razón siempre te puse como fuerza principal y por ende el que tenia en su control si ganábamos o no. -

 _\- ¿Saben algo? Esto ya me aburrió, hací que les daré dos minutos para decidir quien tiene entre ustedes el antidetonador o todos morirán. -_

\- No puedes estar hablando enserio. -

 _\- Sirchez... no creo que ahora no me creas que haré cualquier cosa que me venga en gana, ya no tengo que obedecer a ninguna facción, así que ahora... (voz del ave roja de río la primera película) soy liiiiiiibreeeeeeeeee -_

\- Bien entonces, si ese es el caso, Rías, presiona tu detonador. -

 **POV Sona**

\- ¿Eh? -

Esa es nuestra respuesta tras escuchar lo que dijo Azazel.

\- Dije que, Rías, presiones tu detonador. -

 _\- O-oye, Azazel, ¿Estas seguro de eso? -_

 _"Ise esta inseguro... ¡Entonces si soy yo quien tiene el antidetonador!"_

\- Claro que si, si incluyo la parte psicológica en consideración y para que no aumentemos nuestras sospechas en el equivocado, junto lo que dijiste antes, se puede deducir que le entregaste a la persona mas afectada para que su sufrimiento fuera mayor y así no solo sufriera emocionalmente, sino también psicológicamente. -

 _\- Phm, buen punto, no creí que tambien lo tuvieras en consideración, bueno entonces, si estas tan seguro, que lo presione, yo ya tengo listas mis palomitas para disfrutar de la explosión y la expresión en su rostro en caso de que se equivoquen. -_

 _"Maldito Ise, ¿Cuanto tiempo piensa seguir con esto?"_

\- Bien entonces, Kiba, presiona el boton del detonador de Rías y esperemos que sea el correcto. -

Veo como Yuuto-kun se acerca a su ama para presionar el botón, pero lo veo dudar cuando esta cerca.

 _\- Oh, vamos Kiba, no empieces ¿quieres? ya has tenido en tus manos la vida de miles e incluso de razas y especies completas... que te cuesta eliminar alguna ciudad por error. -_

\- Y-yo... -

 _"Esta dudando mucho... a este paso Ise terminara destruyendo todo, aunque no creo que lo haga... ¿cierto?"_

\- ¡Ba-BASTA YA! -

\- ¿Rías? -

Esto no me lo esperaba... Rías acaba de reaccionar luego de todo esto.

\- ¡¿Por que haces esto Ise, no se supone que me amabas... que nuestros sentimientos eran mutuos... QUE ME PROTEGERÍAS Y ESTARÍAMOS JUNTOS POR EL RESTO DE NUESTRAS VIDAS?! -

 _\- Mmmmmmmmmmm... ¿Ya terminaste? -_

\- ¿Por que... ¡Por que haces esto!? -

 _\- (suspiro) Rías... si te soy sincero... yo si estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de mi vida con tigo y las chicas... pero con lo que ví y se... me di cuenta que ustedes necesitan esto con urgencia... si les soy sincero no tenia tanto problema con que me manipularan, total yo no salia perdiendo tanto, y todo esto lo estoy haciendo por ustedes... no lo entenderán ahora y no me extraña, los jóvenes no entendemos el porque de algunas cosas hasta que ya es tarde o a pasado un tiempo. -_

\- Oye Ise, primero eras batman y ahora eres un anciano experimentado... decidete quieres. -

 _\- Mmmmmmmmmmmmm... en ese caso sere batman de la primera generación -_

\- Haaaaaaaaaaaaa... veo que con tigo no se puede racionar, entonces Rías, oprime el interruptor. -

Solo se veo todo en cámara lenta, al presionar Rías el interruptor, solo se siente un temblor y el sonido de una explosión a lo lejos a lo cual muchos palidecen y Rías empieza a llorar, mientras Ise esta sorprendido... yo esperaba que fuera por la reacción de Rías... que equivocada estuve.

 _\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... ¡Eso si es una explosión! pero por que tengo que maravillarme solo yo, vean todos. -_

A lo cual despliega unas pantallas holográficas en las que es posible observar la explosión del territorio Gremory en su totalidad.

 _\- Bien entonces, So-na, tu eres la siguiente... ¿Quieres hacer los honores de inmediato? -_

\- ¡Ma-Maldito, así que realmente no solo cortaste tus lazos con nosotros, sino que todavía volaste nuestra casa! -

 _\- Tranquilizate Venelana, espera al menos que Azazel se vuelva a equivocar... o adivine, ¿Quien sabe? -_

Solo puedo observar a la orgullosa y sonriente matriarca Gremory derramando lágrimas y su hija en una condición igual.

\- Tsk, me equivoque...Haaa (suspiro) bien entonces, Sona, es tu turno. -

\- ¿Eh?, ¡Ah! si de inmediato. -

 _\- Phm, phm, phm, phm, phm, phm -_ (leer como si fuera risa)

 _"Esto no me gusta nada, Ise se esta riendo y se esta aguantando las ganas de sonreír... ¿No se suponía que yo era su cómplice_

 _\- Vamos Sona, ¿Que esperas?, si me haces esperar mucho... puede que vuele otra ciudad. -_

Mientras yo estoy nerviosa por la acción, Tsubaki junto a mi hermana se me acercan.

\- No importa lo que pase Sona, estaremos para ti en cualquier momento, como familia y miembros de tu nobleza. -

\- Si, So-tan, nadie te recriminará por lo que ocurra en este momento, todos estamos atados de manos, así que solo quedas tu como una esperanza, además, luego de esto, Rías-chan necesitara mas que nunca a su amiga. -

 _\- Bien Sona, demuestrame tu determinación... presumes de ser una belleza de mente fría, serena y de ser alguien que hará lo necesario en su momento... ¡Demuestra que no son solo palabrerías! -_

Tras decir eso solo presionó el boton y una sonrisa en la cara de Ise hace que me alegre de demostrar mi determinación... lastima que mato el momento.

 _\- ¡Ilusa! El tuyo debe de volar los hospitales... ¡Ya no hay hospitales en el inframundo! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_ -

Silencio es lo único que le responde... esto no es buena señal.

 _\- Hoooooooooooo... ¿Que pasa, acaso el gato les comió la lengua?, si es hací que tal mostrarles algo que los haga reaccionar. -_

 _"¡No lo hagas, solo harás que aumenten el precio por tu cabeza!"_

Al cambiar la imagen de las pantallas, esperaba una escena horrible, cuerpos desmembrados, los escombros de un hospital y personas corriendo de un lado a otro intentando ayudar a los heridos... Pero la visión de un hospital intacto me deja turbada.

 _\- ¿Mmm, por que no reaccionan, acaso es demasiado grande el shock? -_

No es que no reaccionemos... si no que la visión del hospital intacto nos dejo estupefactos.

 _\- Mmmmmmmm, oigan... se que no soy el indicado para decir esto pero... ¿No planean reaccionar? -_

\- ¿Lo-lo logre? -

 _\- ¿Mmmmm? -_

Tras decir eso veo como Ise observa la pantalla... y con una exprecion de sorpresa se corta la transmicion del circulo que nos mostraba su holograma... solo para que el mismo me quite el control y lo presione unas cuantas veces, lo golpee y vuelva a presionar... luego de hacerlo tres veces desiste, se voltea y me dice.

\- Muy bien Sona, te sacaste la lotería... tu tenias el antidetonador. -

POV Issei

 _"Ojala no empiecen a joderla por esto, aun si lo hice para ayudarla en esto... creo que aun así la estarán molestando."_

Solo veo como sus piernas fallan y es detenida por Tsubaki y Serafall, las cuales le dan una sonrisa y me miran con furia... lo cual respondo con un guiño... el cual no pasa desapercibido por cierta pelirroja a la cual le dedico una sonrisa.

\- Muy bien, entonces con esto se da por concluida y ... ¿postergada? esta boda, así que, sin mas, me pirro vampiro. -

POV Rías

 _"¿Por que, por que Ise esta haciendo esto y todavía tiene el descaro de guiñarle un ojo a Tsubaki y Leviatán-sama, cuando a mi solo me dedica una sonrisa?"_

\- ¡Espera Ise! -

 _"Tengo que saber... tengo que averiguar por que esta haciendo esto. "_

\- ¿Que sucede, Rías? -

\- ¿Por que, por que haces esto? Se supone que estaríamos juntos por la eternidad... ¿acaso todo lo que me dijiste era mentira? -

\- La verdad es que no -

\- Entonces, ¿Por que haces esto, por que me rechazas, por que NOS rechazas? -

\- Yo no las estoy rechazando Rías -

\- Entonces cas... -

\- Quieta parada, para el carro -

\- ¿Eh? Pero.. -

\- Creo que ya se los dije ¿no?, esto lo hago por ustedes y también para ayudarles a crecer -

\- Entonces, ¿Por que actuaste de forma violenta? -

\- Por que en lo que son emociones, se recuerdan, pero es fácil también llegar a ignorarlas y volver a caer en eso -

\- No entiendo, explicate -

\- Mmmmmmmmmm, Nel no quiero y no tengo ganas, además este tema no lo volveré a tocar con tigo o el resto hasta que entiendan el por que de mis acciones... además de que nos veremos pronto, tendrás mucho tiempo para pensar -

 _"No entiendo, ¿que quiere que entienda? ya se que lo que hice no fue lo correcto y fui una desagradecida sin mencionar que le falle y engañe, pero... que es lo que debo entender_

\- Oh, vamos Rías, eres mujer, este tipo de cosas deben de ser fácil es para ti -

 **POV Issei**

 _"Espero que averigüéis la respuesta pronto Rías"_

\- Bien entonces, ya me quiero ir... ¿Alguien mas tiene algo que decir? -

Un gran silencio es lo único que me responde, no los culpo, yo probablemente estaría igual luego de tanta cosa.

 **POV Azazel**

\- Bien entonces yo me despido... ... -

Entonces Issei empieza a brillar opacandonos la vista a todos, salvo por una mancha que se mueve al centro de la capilla y se encoje de la cual se escucha un grito nada grato y agradable... creo que el es un friki similar a Sirchez o a Serafall.

\- ... ¡Con un ALLAHU AKBAR! -

Con el cual al mismo tiempo que desaparece Issei, se origina una explosión en el centro que nos manda a volar a todos.

\- ¿Todos están bien? -

\- Si, esa explosión era para alejarnos mas que para dañarnos... debo admitir que las acciones de Ise-kun se están volviendo algo... extrañas -

\- Ni que lo digas Sirchez... por lo que parece el nos dará dolores de cabeza distintos a los que nos suelen dar la mayoría de enemigos -

\- Si bien eso es cierto hay algo que me intriga Sirchez -

\- ¿Y eso que es Michael? -

\- Lo que llevo a Issei-kun a actuar de esta manera -

\- Ooooooooh, ¿Así que a ti también te preocupa eso, niño ángel? -

\- Así es Odín-dono, y no solo eso... lo que también me preocupa es su alianza a alguna facción -

\- Si bien es algo preocupante, al menos ya tiene nuestras ofertas -

\- ¡Ja! Dudo que hayas ido enserio viejo verde olímpico -

\- Yo no mentía, realmente le daré eso si se alía al olimpo -

\- Al igual que yo, Kunou ya esta enterada de todo y por lo que vi, no parece que haya causado grandes daños... salvo por lo de la mansión y los Gremory, claro esta -

\- Mmmmmmmmmm, sobre eso... realmente nos engaño a todos -

\- ¿A que te refieres Sirchez? -

\- Me refiero a que lo piensen, realmente no pudo haber plantado esas bombas, él, al ser una celebridad, cualquiera que lo viera en el inframundo pegaría la voz al cielo y se haría todo un problema... y no puede entrar a otros panteones sin que sea detectado o se acuerde su llegada previa - _\- Ok lo admito, me atrapaste Sirchez -_

\- ¿En que momento? -

Esto es increíble, Ise reapareció entre nosotros sin que nos diéramos cuenta... ¿Que tanto a practicado?

\- Así que no lo ocultas ¿eh?, puede que en lo pronto o en el futuro sea fácil hablar con tigo gracias a eso -

 _\- Oh, vamos Sirchez, no empieces ¿si?, además cualquiera de ellos hubiera llegado a esa conclusión si lo pensaban un poco, pero como quería que participaran, no les di tiempo para pensar en esa posibilidad, sino no habría participado en el juego -_ \- ¡! ¿¡Entonces eso quiere decir que...!? -

 _\- Así es Lady Gremory, su casa, territorio y sirvientes, todos están intactos -_ \- ¡Jajajajajaja! y yo que pensé que realmente te los habías volado Ise -

 _\- Oh vamos Azazel... sabes que si hubiera querido me los habría volado, no lo hice ya que no quería involucrar a gente que no tiene nada que ver... además Rías aun no esta lista para cargar con el peso de cientos de muertes a su espalda -_

\- Para ser alguien que dice haberla abandonado, te preocupas mucho por ella ¿no? _-_ _\- (suspiro) Claro que si, pese a todo, lo único que quiero es que aprenda la lección... además todas ellas tomaron su decisión, no soy quien para oponerme, si encontraron a alguien que las haga felices... quien soy yo para oponerme -_

\- Insisto, ¿Eres batman o un anciano? -

 _\- Y yo ya respondí, soy batman de la primera generación -_ \- Y bien entonces joven Sekiryuutei... ¿A quien elijes? -

 _\- ¿De las propuestas? -_ \- Claro que si, ¿De que mas podríamos preguntarte? -

 _\- ¿Realmente quieres que responda esa pregunta Yasaka-san? -_ \- Cr-creo que mejor aquí no -

 _\- (suspiro) Bien entonces, sus ofertas son tentadoras, peeeeeeeeroooooooo... aun no puedo aceptar, si les soy sincero me atrajeron en este orden; Olimpo, Yokai y Asgard -_ \- ¿Y por que la mía de ultimo, mocoso? -

 _\- Veras viejo verde, se debe a que hay algo y algunas personas que quiero conocer y pedirles que me enseñen, además a quienes quiero pedirles su ayuda lo mas pronto posible son a Ares, Hefesto y Atenea, el por que, creo que se hacen una idea... y en cuanto los demás, no les diré ya que sera sorpresa -_

\- Resumiendo, solo me queda esperar -

 _\- Si, al menos por ahora -_ \- Oye, ¿No se supone que ya te ibas? -

 _\- Ya se hombre, solo vine por algunas personas -_ \- Tus padres, ¿no? -

 _\- ¡Pero que genio, entreguenle el premio nobel! -_

\- Ya entendí, no es necesario el numerito -

 _\- Tonces yo me voy... orale -_

\- Parece que al fin se fue -

\- Entonces solo queda saber quien lo tendrá vigilado mientras tanto, no nos conviene que se alíe a alguna amenaza -

\- Nosotras lo haremos -

\- ¿Están seguras de eso Rías, Sona? -

\- Si -

\- En mi caso, fui la causante de todo... además necesito averiguar a que se refería Ise -

\- En tal caso tengan cuidado, por lo que vimos hoy, ya no estoy seguro de poder decir que conozco a Hyodou Issei, estén preparadas para cualquier cosa -

\- Si -

\- Entonces por hoy descansen todos, mañana empezaremos a idear una manera de mantener bajo vigilancia -

 **Club de lo oculto**

 **(Día siguiente)**

 **POV Rias**

\- Bien entonces... ¿Alguien me puede decir que hace Ise en el salón del club? -

\- Que te extraña Rías, deje tu séquito, mas no el club -

\- ¿Que no es lo mismo? -

\- La verdad es que no, son dos diferentes, en horario estudiantil esto es un club, y ya que me habías vuelto miembro, no saldré así como así... además el horario de trabajo de demonio es de 9:00 pm en adelante... así que mientras sea horario escolar o no se acaben las actividades del día no me iré -

\- Ese es un buen argumento a favor Rías -

\- No me digas que estas de su lado Sona -

\- Pero esto también nos ayuda -

\- ¿Y en que nos ayudaría? y ¿Por que no dices nada Azazel? -

\- Rías... ¿Me puedes decir si te encomendaron alguna misión luego de que me fui? -

\- Eso no te incumbe -

\- ¿Segura? -

\- ¿Sabes algo Hyodou Issei ? necesito que te retires ya que tengo algo que hablar con los miembros de mi corte y los miembros de Sitri, y ya que no estas aliado a ninguna facción eres sujeto de observación y tenemos que decidir los turnos para mantenerte vigilado -

\- Entonces que levanten la mano todos aquellos que quieren que salga del club y regrese solo a ser un alumno cualquiera -

Tras decir eso se que todos me apoyaran... pero mi sorpresa es que ninguno levanta la mano.

\- ¿Por que no me apoyan? y tu Sona, ¿No crees que es cierto? -

\- No puedo ir en contra de tu juicio este lugar es tu club y tu base... pero al mismo tiempo este es un problema que no me incumbe... al menos como regente de esta ciudad -

\- Rías, deberían pensar un poco mas y no dejarte llevar tan fácilmente -

\- Hyodou Issei, agradecería que te retiraras de aquí, necesito hablar con Sona y tu presencia no es requerida -

\- Lo hubieras dicho antes, entonces creo que te dejare esto de una vez -

Dice eso mientras saca un formulario y lo pone enfrente de Asia.

\- Entonces buchou, le hago entrega de mi carta de renuncia del club... -

Dice mientras me voltea a ver y dice con una sonrisa que me hace sentir mal.

-... Y dejo de ser parte del club, así que yo me retiro -

\- Oye Ise, ¿A donde crees que vas? -

\- Mmmmmmmmmmm, por ahí, a pasar la tarde... probablemente al arcaide... ¿Alguien quiere venir con migo? -

A lo cual Koneko se acerca a Ise y toma su brazo, se que acordamos compartirlo, pero se me hace doloroso ver eso luego de lo que paso.

\- Bien entonces, Ravel, ¿No vienes? -

\- No gracias Ise-sama, tengo algunas cosas que hacer adelantense, los alcanzare dentro de poco -

Luego de que ellos se retiran, Ravel se voltea a vernos y me dice.

\- ¿Es enserio Rías-sama? Parece que Ise-sama sabia sobre su posición para vigilarlo y usted en lugar de aprovechar esa oportunidad y empezar a enmendar su error lo hecha como si no fuese nada -

\- Concuerdo con Ravel, se notaba que Ise estaba aquí para facilitarte la tarea de mantenerlo vigilado... y vas tu y lo hechas cual perro... ya entiendo por que dijo que lo hacia para ayudarte -

 _"¿Como es que no pensé en eso?"_

\- Entonces... viendo que Rías ya hecho a perder su oportunidad, solo nos quedas tu Sona, junto a las tres excomulgadas; Rossweisse, Ravel y Koneko... junto con una posible Kuroka y Le fay -

\- ¿Que tienen que ver ellas dos en esto? -

\- Mmmmmmmmm, no lo se... ¿Tal vez el que no lo abandonaran te suena? -

No quiero admitir que tiene razón, pero si lo hago solo me sentiré peor, así que hago lo que toda heredera cuando es regañada... desvío la mirada frustrada.

\- Bien entonces, Ravel, informa a Koneko y contamos con ustedes... Rossweisse participara en otra ocasión -

\- Entiendo, entonces me despido -

Tras decir eso, veo como Ravel sale de la habitación del club con una gran sonrisa y solo puedo pensar en lo tonta que fui en mis decisiones y en como puedo arreglarme con Ise

\- Por cierto Rías... tal parece que Sirchez encontró una forma de mantenerte cerca de Issei sin que sea todo tan incomodo -

\- ¿En serio? -

\- Si... y mira... hablando del diablo... -

Veo como Azazel señala hacia atrás de mi y me encuentro una proyección holográfica de mi hermano.

 _\- Hola Rías, veo que ya iniciaron la planeacion para la vigilancia -_

\- Oni-sama, ¿Es cierto que encontraste una forma de que estemos cerca de Ise? -

 _\- Si, aun que no creo que te guste mucho -_

\- ¿De que se trata? -

 _\- ¿Te suena alguna remodelación hecha recientemente a alguna casa? -_

\- Mmmmmmmm, bueno, solo la de la casa de Ise en verano... ¿Pero que tiene que ver? -

 _\- ¿Recuerdas que fue hecha de forma gratuita y para la comunidad de los miembros de la familia Gremory? -_

\- Ehmmmmm, si, ¿Pero que tiene que ver... ¡! -

 _\- Ya entendiste, lamentablemente tendremos que basarnos en esos derechos legales para evitar que te separes mas de lo necesario de Ise... te enviare los papeles con las "condiciones y cuotas" hoy en la noche -_

\- ¡Gracias Oni-sama! -

 _\- No importa, tenemos que usar todas las oportunidades para recuperarlo... entonces sin mas yo me retiro, Grayfia te dará el resto de detalles -_

Y así como inicio se termino la transmisión con mi hermano.

\- ¡Bien chicas! Tenemos la oportunidad de recuperar a Ise, ¡No la desperdiciemos! -

\- ¡Si! -

Bien con el apoyo mutuo de todas, se que recuperaremos a Ise, es solo cuestión de tiempo.

\- Haaaaaa...(suspiro), creo que a Issei le esperan tiempos difíciles -

\- Finalmente concordamos en algo Azazel-sensei -

Solo escucho como Sona y Azazel dicen eso atrás nuestra... pero ahora solo me importa recuperar a Ise.

 **Arcaide**

\- Vaya... tienes potencial Ise-sempai, incluso puedes darme pelea -

\- ¡Ja! Claro que si, he estado practicando para hacer que me tomen en serio Koneko-chan, además tuve tiempo para practicar -

\- ¡Ise-sama! -

\- Ravel, querida, ¿Te apetece unirtenos? -

\- Claro que si, por eso los seguí -

\- Bien entonces, ya que les hice pasar un rato amargo en lo de la boda, ¿Que les parece una apuesta? -

\- ¿Apuesta? -

\- Si, si yo gano me ayudaran brindandome información sobre el grupo Gremory, cosas como misiones y deberes importantes, y si pierdo, pues... entonces ustedes escogerán que quieren que haga -

\- ¡Aceptamos! -

Solo pude ver su sincronización con una gota de anime en mi cabeza.

\- Bien, veamos quien es mejor, si una pareja de amigas o un chico retador -

 **Media hora mas tarde**

\- Creo, que no debí apostar eso -

Eso es lo único que pude decir resignado ya que ambas Ravel y Koneko me vencieron de forma aplastante y sin tenerme piedad.

\- Bien, Ise-sama, le ganamos justamente hací que es hora que oiga nuestras demandas, y lo que hará es... -

\- Quieta parada, aquí no me vas a dar mi sentencia -

\- ¿Eh? ¡Pero usted lo prometió! -

\- Ya lo se, y pienso cumplir, solo que aquí no me dirás mi sentencia -

\- ¿Entonces donde? -

\- Me alegra que preguntes -

Tras chasquear mis dedos nos teletransportamos a un área cuyos arboles hacen el contraste perfecto de luz.

\- ¿Ise-sama/sempai? -

\- Bien, primero lo primero, no cumpliré sus peticiones hasta que dejen los "honoríficos" de lado y me digan solo Ise o, a lo mucho, Ise-san, ¿Entendido? -

\- ¿Que?, pero eso seria -

\- Haganlo o no cumplo -

\- (suspiro) Esta bien Ise-san -

\- ¡Mucho mejor! ¿Y tu, Koneko? -

\- Ise-sa... Ise-sa... Ise-sa... -

\- Vamos Koneko, tu puedes, solo te falta la n -

\- ¡Ise-san! -

\- ¡Muy bien, Koneko, bien hecho! -

Solo puedo hablazarlas para premiarlas por eso, no se si se sonrojaron, pero tardaron unos segundos en responderme.

\- Bien, ¿Cuales son sus demandas? -

\- Y-yo... ¡Quiero que mantenga su promesa de casarse con migo! -

\- Claro que lo haré Ravel -

\- ¿¡En serio!? -

\- Si, solo que tendrás que darme un año para poder tener nuestro compromiso sin ningún problema -

\- ¿Se refiere a lo que paso? -

\- Sip, y te estoy pidiendo postergarlo, ya que el que la haya rechazado y luego casarme con alguien mas de inmediato, le daría a entender que solo fue un objeto para mi, y a nadie le gusta sentirse utilizado -

\- Esta bien, entiendo -

\- Gracias por comprender Ravel, y tu Koneko ¿Que deseas de mi? -

\- Que me digas el motivo para plantar a Rías-sama en el altar -

\- ¿Hay algun familiar escuchando? -

\- No -

\- Bien, la razon ya la dije en la boda... pero si quieres volverla a escuchar no tengo problema; _Necesitaban esta experiencia con urgencia, nosotros los jóvenes no solemos entender las razones, hasta pasado un tiempo o cuando ya es tarde_ -

Tras decir eso las abrazo a ambas y les dijo al oído.

\- Esa es también la razón por la cual no les hice nada a ustedes tres, descontando a Irina claro esta, ustedes, a pesar de estar ocupadas con su vida estudiantil, no usaron eso como excusa para abandonarme a la primera... por eso creo que no es necesario que hiciera esto con ustedes -

\- Ya veo -

\- No importa si se lo dicen al resto de chicas, me ahorrarían repetirlo a saber cuantas veces, además como parte del castigo hacia ellas, ya no podrán dormir en mi habitación, ahora quienes tiene pase libre son solo ustedes tres del Grupo Gremory, ¿Entendido? -

\- Si -

\- Bien entonces, ya es algo tarde... ¿Que tal si regresamos a casa? Deben estar preocupados o planeando como torturarlos a los tres por irnos -

\- Si -

Tras su respuesta cada una toma uno de mis brazos, mientras les devuelvo la sonrisa que me dan al verlas, yo solo puedo pensar que esto sera muy difícil y complicado en muchos sentidos... y con suerte mi desicion no fue herrada... pero lo que no sabia era que esto era el detonante para muchas situaciones de las que me arrepentiría... y que me divertirian bastante.

 **Buenas gente, subo este capitulo, ya que no se cuando podre volver a subir debido a algunos asuntos, así que sin mas solo quiero decirles que no se estrecen, intentare subir otro lo mas pronto posible.**

 **Así como vieron, les mostré el juego y la resurrección de batman... ok no.**

 **También quería que me dijeran nombres de personajes para combates, no importa si son de otras series (aun que tendrían que dejarme el nombre de la serie también), ya tengo a tres personajes para combate y estos aparecen en el canon normal, posiblemente ponga un cuarto que esta algo usado por ahí, y he el por que del reto.**

 **¿Quienes serán los próximos villanos?**

 **Es para mantener unas ideas frescas, además algunos reviews me ayudan a tener nuevas ideas o a no olvidar las que ya tengo.**

 **Sección de respuestas/comentarios**

 **Miguelzero 24:** Si te soy sincero el parecido es mera coincidencia, además, me han dicho que su serie es la mera, pero yo no la he visto, así que eso fue pura coincidencia... ¿Oh no? ewe

 **Iraishi Uzumaki859:** La verdad, aun no decido, si solo una o varias, pero de algo puedes estar seguro, estarán Gabriel y Sona.

 **Otra cosa... ¿Les gustaría que metiera objetos, equipos o habilidades de otras series? De ser un si dejarme un MP o un review con el nombre del anime y la habilidad, objeto o equipo.**


	6. Chapter 6

Me desligo de toda responsabilidad, como saben esta serie no me pertenece y x eso aclaro de una vez.

-hola- Diálogos en general

 _"hola" Pensamientos en general_

 **[hola] Ser sellado, inquilino sin pagar renta eωe**

 _-Alo- Conversación holográfica_

 **Capitulo 6**

 **Engaños y verdades**

\- Ok, dejenme ver si entendí... ¿Me están cobrando las remodelaciones a mi casa, aun cuando estas fueron realizadas en contra de mi voluntad o de la de los dueños... y aun así esperan que pague sin decir nada? -

\- Así es, y ya que yo seré tu contacto con la casa Gremory permaneceré viviendo aquí hasta que pagues todas las cuotas de remodelación hechas a tu casa -

\- Mmmmmmmmmm... ya veo, en ese caso... quiero que los actuales lideres de Gremory me lo notifiquen personalmente para que esto sea algo oficial y no resulte siendo un capricho de la heredera de dicha casa o un intento de robo de propiedad -

\- ¡No es un capricho de mi parte! -

\- Entonces no tendrás problemas con que ellos me lo digan personalmente -

Veo como Rías intenta intimidarme con una vista de seriedad y enojo, a la cual le respondo con una sonrisa picara y algo divertida de como encuentro esta situación, es curioso la verdad, cuando regrese con Koneko y Ravel, me esperaba una dosis de miradas de enojo y con ganas de asesinarme... no con una negociación sobre derechos de propiedad.

-(suspiro) Esta bien, si eso es suficiente para que sepas que esto es un mandato directo de la cabeza Gremory, ya no creo que te resistas -

\- Gracias por entender, Gremory-san -

Esto es divertido, es algo gracioso ver como Rías reacciona teniendo una especie de respingo por como la llame en este momento... disfrutemos de esto un poco.

\- N-no tienes que ser tan formal Ise, esto es una platica entre conocidos -

\- Oh, no, Gremory-san, esta es una charla de negocios... y en algunos negocios hay que mantener una ligera separación entre la vida social y las negociaciones, uno puede ayudar a su contra parte si es un negocio entre conocidos, pero es mejor mantener, aun si es por poco, un papel de negociador profesional -

"Jajajajajajajajajajaj, a que no te esperabas esa Rías"

Y una confirmación a lo que estoy pensando no es solo su tick en el ojo, sino también su acción de sostenerse el corazón y fingir casi caerse de la silla por la sorpresa.

\- T-tienes razón... aun si es entre conocidos... negocios son negocios -

Tras decir eso se da la vuelta y le pide a Akeno que prepare un circulo mágico de teletransporte, la cual me voltea a ver algo preocupada... a lo cual le respondo su preocupación.

\- No te preocupes por mi Akeno, yo me teletransportare cuando ustedes me digan que puedo hacerlo desde la casa Gremory -

Mientras yo le respondo con una sonrisa, Rías sufre de un tick nervioso mas pronunciado... probablemente me arrepienta mas después.

\- Gra-gracias por responder mi duda Ise -

-... Ok, me lo gane al referirme así hacia ti... buen juego de engaño... jovencita Himejima -

No se si es por que ahora pongo mas atención a sus reacciones, pero ahora casi puedo ver como una flecha la acaba de atravesar debido a la forma en como la llame... pero en fin, quiero terminar esto rápido.

\- Bien, las estaré esperando en el castillo Gremory chicas -

\- ¡Espera Ise, no puedes... -

Y no termino de escuchar lo que dijo ya que ya me había teletransportado

 **Castillo Gremory**

 **Oficina del patriarca**

 **POV Zeoticus**

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo mas tardara Rías? Ya quiero las explicaciones de Hyodou Issei sobre lo que hizo en la boda -

\- Ya tranquilizate cariño, estoy segura de que todo tubo su motivo -

\- Aun así, ese no era ni momento ni lugar para aclarar todo, además, no nos dejo otra alternativa que el tener que recurrir a esta técnica para mantenerlo cerca de Rías y ayudarla en esto -

\- Si, debo admitir que usar esto para mantenerme cerca de Rías es algo un poco bajo -

Quien dijo eso a la vez que un circulo de teletransporte lo mostraba es el causante de esta situación, Hyodou Issei, se encuentra enfrente nuestra sin una ligera vacilación.

\- ¿Asi que ya sabes que esto es para mantener a Rías cerca tuya? -

\- Si se piensa un poco, fácilmente se puede llegar a dicha conclusión, sin mencionar que Rías es inteligente... pero algunos ligeros detalles se le van de largo -

\- Si es así, ¿Entonces a que vienes ante nosotros? -

\- Es para confirmar la orden que me enviaron mediante Rías, aun que ya me lo confirmaron al hablar de eso en el momento en que aparecí -

\- ¿Entonces a que has venido? -

Tras mi pregunta veo que sonríe de tal forma que ya no quiero saber la respuesta a mi pregunta y hace que sienta que perderé mas de lo que ganare si no voy con cuidado.

\- Que buenos que lo preguntes Zeoticus, la razón por la cual vine es... -

No pudo terminar debido al otro circulo de teletransporte que apareció enfrente suya del cual salen Rías y su grupo.

\- Padre, bien, parece que llegamos antes que Ise -

\- Mmmmmmmmmm ¿Y que pasa si no es así? -

Veo como Rías se queda muda y nerviosamente se voltea a ver a Hyodou Issei que se encuentra detrás suya con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- I-Ise, ¿Cu-cuanto tiempo llevas ahí? -

\- Como diez minutos... creo -

\- Y-ya veo -

Se produjo un silencio incomodo, es increíble lo poco que llevan peleados, a pesar del tiempo que llevan juntos, para ya producirse esta intensidad de incomodidad.

\- Bien entonces, volviendo al tema, la razón por la cual vine hoy... fue a recoger mi "liquidación y ganancias" -

\- ¿A que liquidación y ganancia te refieres?

\- ¿Como que a cual? A lo que gane mientras era siervo de Gremory y con eso del Oppai Dragón -

\- Pero es así como tu lo dijiste, mientras eras siervo de Gremory, actualmente eres solo un ser sobrenatural de la raza Dragón -

\- Eso ya lo se, pero fue MI imagen la que usaron y vendió, así que son MIS ganancias lo que he dejado esa serie -

\- Creo que aquí hay un mal entendido...-

\- Mira Zeoticus, seré claro, o me pagas lo que has ganado a costillas mías o te aseguro que este sera el ultimo de tus problemas -

"Esto no esta saliendo como esperaba, necesito algo para hacer que seda"

\- Zeoticus, si lo que te preocupa es que eche a Rías y al resto de chicas de la casa... entonces estamos mal -

Tal parece que sabe cuales son mis preocupaciones, de lo contrario, probablemente no hubiera tocado ese tema.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que...? -

\- Si, seguirán viviendo ahí, claro si mis padres no tiene problema con eso, lo que si ya no podrán hacer; sera entrar a mi habitación libremente, las únicas que pueden hacerlo ahora son Rosweisse, Koneko y Ravel, el resto ya no puede quedarse en mi habitación... a menos que necesiten el espacio para alguna cosa -

\- Ya veo, es bueno saber eso -

Ya que se que sus palabras son sinceras, se que puedo confiar en él, aun si él y Rías están peleados, se que puedo confiar en él.

\- Bien entonces, creo que ya no sera necesario tanto problema, en tal caso retirense jóvenes, no les molestaremos mas por el momento -

\- Oye, oye, aun debes pagarme por usar mi imagen en el programa del Oppai Dragón -

\- ¿No ya habíamos arreglado ese asunto? -

\- El donde vivirán y mis ganancias son separadas -

\- Pues dejame decirte algo. ¡NO PIENSO PAGARLE A QUIEN ABANDONO Y HUMILLÓ A MI HIJA! -

-¡PAGAME ZEOTICUS! -

Tras su grito libero mi aura de golpe, ya es suficiente con que le deje su casa y ahora me quiere cobrar en cara algo que no es suyo.

\- Zeoticus, pagame lo que es mio o la "negociación" que acabamos de tener se cancela y recuperare ese dinero de una forma o de otra, recuerda quien soy y mi condición, ¿Crees que puedes con migo así como estoy?-

Tras decir eso veo que su aura empieza a aumentaron, esto es raro su aura se siente diferente a la de el dragón Galés, como si fuese mas... pura.

 **POV RÍAS**

\- ¡Detente Ise, mi padre no sabe de tu condición y también alertaras a todos sobre ti! -

No puedo dejar que esto siga, si lo hace, Ise se transformara aquí y nos meterá en problemas a todos.

\- No te metas en asuntos ajenos Rías, esta conversación es con tu padre, no con tigo -

\- Si lo amenazas a él, nosotros también tendremos que intervenir -

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -

Tras mi declaración Ise empieza a reír, se siente mal el que esto pase, pero necesito ganar tiempo en que llega Onii-sama.

\- Rías, no se si lo recuerdas pero... soy un dragón puro, humanoide, pero puro y no se si tu sabes quienes son mis "padres" draconianos -

\- Aun así, nosotros te detendremos -

\- Rías, Rías, Rías, a ti y varias de tus chicas no les convendría pelear contra mi, no solo ya no pertenezco a tu corte, ahora soy un ser libre y no creo dejarme domar por alguien nuevamente -

\- Ara, ara... ¿Eso quiere decir que no hay forma de controlarte Ise-kun?, es una lastima, esta Onee-sama, estaba dispuesta a consentirte en múltiples áreas -

Tras decir eso veo como Akeno, se lame los dedos y se abraza a si misma mientras levanta sus pechos, no me gusta que lo haga, pero si es necesario para tranquilizar a Ise no objetare.

\- Hoooooooooo... ¿En serio? Pues dejame decirte que no caeré en eso Akeno, puede que antes lo hiciera, pero ahora que se que ni siquiera tendrán el valor de decirme que se acabo, pues... ya no les seguiré el juego -

"Esto es malo, a como van las cosas es probable que todo se salga de control y haya que enfrentarse a Ise"

\- ¡Quietos todos en sus lugares, EN ESPECIAL TU ISSEI! -

\- ¡Y llego el cuervo y el siscon de quinta! -

¡Si! Mi hermano, Azazel, Michael, Odín y Yasaka han llegado, con ellos aquí; Ise no hará ninguna tontería.

\- Hoooooooooo... ¿Quien lo diría? El joven Sekiryutei esta intentando negociar con demonios, en especial, con su ex-suegro -

\- ¡Viejo verde! ¿Cuando nos iremos a divertir tu, yo y Azazel? -

\- ¿? ¿Ah que te refieres? -

\- No te hagas el sonso hombre, sabes a que me refiero, por eso nos mencione a los tres -

\- ¿Nosotros tres, que tenemos que ver con...? ¡Ah! -

\- ¿Ya se te prendió el foco? -

\- Ya... mmmmmm supongo que en 2 días, suponiendo que no hagas alguna locura -

\- Naaaaaaaaaaa, tu tranquilo viejo, no lo haré, si se unen a Kiba, Saji y Valí a nosotros -

\- ¿Que se les unan a que, Ise? -

\- Nada grave la verdad, solo a algo que quiero hacer con ellos y estos dos, es todo -

\- Pues, si no me dices, no pienso dejarte a Yuuto cerca, no se que tengas planeado pero el no participara si no me dices -

\- ... Zeoticus, Venelana, no me habían dicho que Rías ya era madre -

\- Jajajajajajajajaja, esa si estuvo buena Issei, no te preocupes Rías, no es nada malo, solo es diversión sana entre hombres -

\- Ya que, mejor regresemos al tema, Zeoticus, quiero que me des mi paga -

\- Y yo ya te lo dije, no voy a soltar un sólo centavo debido a tu conducta hacia mi hija y el atentado contra mi persona -

\- No seas mamón, ¿Quieres, que atentado contra ti?, además, Rías se lo busco bien pude haber hecho algo peor o no hacer nada y luego esperar hasta que el hijo de ellos naciera y te darías cuenta que es lo que paso -

\- ¿El hijo de ellos, a que te refieres? -

\- .¿Eh?, ¿No lo sabes y aun así me estas recriminando de que no tenia por que reaccionar así? -

\- ¿Que es lo que tengo que saber para justificar tus acciones? -

\- Mejor que te lo diga ella, eso no me incumbe, además, no me creerías del todo -

"Esto no es bueno, por favor, no preguntes aquí, ¡No preguntes aquí!"

\- Rías, ¿A que se refiere Hyodou Issei? -

\- Bu-bueno... ¿Como te lo explico? -

 **POV Venelana**

"Esto es extraño, Rías e Issei-kun no suelen pelear o estar en desacuerdo, sin mencionar que aun no sabemos la razón por la cual ya no se casaron, lo cual me parece extraño, tengo una corazonada debido a como se están comportando, pero... espero que realmente no haya pasado"

\- Haaaaaaaa, Rías, necesito saber la razón a la que se refiere Hyodou Issei, ya que no puedo entender su comportamiento para nada, además, se supone que su amor era correspondido de ambos lados así que... quiero saber la razón por la cual no se consumo el matrimonio -

Ante esto solo veo como Rías se encoje ligeramente de hombros y desvía ligeramente su mirada... por favor que no sea lo que creo.

\- ¿Que sucede, no puedes contestar? -

Quien dice eso es Ise-kun, no se que a pasado pero... debe de ser algo delicado para mi hija.

\- ¿No? ¿Es así? Entonces no creo que tengas problema con que yo se los diga, después de todo, así quedara claro que ya he superado esto así como te recomiendo que lo hagas de lo contrario te comprometerán por razones políticas otra vez -

\- Eso lo dudo mucho no la comprometere con otra casa de los 72 pilares hasta que este asunto se aclare -

\- Descuida Zeoticus, luego de esto, dudo mucho que la dejes escoger al postulado a próximo patriarca Gremory -

"Rías, por favor... ¡Dime que no lo hiciste!"

\- Entonces sin mas preámbulo les presento al próximo patriarca de Gremory y sus amigos -

Tras eso veo como Ise-kun crea cuatro círculos mágicos y de ellos salen cuatro chicos que no conozco, sin mencionar que no emiten ningún tipo de aura, deben de ser humanos y por sus expresiones veo que no tienen idea de sobre que ha pasado.

\- ¿Q- que sucede donde estoy? -

Pregunta uno de los chicos con cabello negro, estatura media, playera verde con pantalón rojo. Debo admitirlo es bien parecido y se ve que es alguien responsable, al menos dentro del promedio.

\- ¿Q-que sucedió donde estoy? Estoy seguro que hace nada estaba en mi habitación leyendo -

El siguiente en hablar es un rubio, un poco mas alto que Ise-kun, con playera negra, pantalones rojos y un ligero aire de noble.

\- ¿Alguien puede decirme donde estoy? o al menos ¿Pueden entenderme? -

Quien dijo eso es un chico con pelirrojo con un físico atractivo, debo admitir que se ve bien, pero comparado a Ise-kun, aun le falta mucho, este lleva una playera naranja junto con un pantalón azul... debo admitir que su combinación de colores esta dirigida a llamar la atención.

\- ¿¡Pero que rayos!? ¡! ¿Ray, James, Katsuo? -

El ultimo en hablar es el chico que se parece bastante a Ise-kun, tanto en físico como en actitud y tal parece que se sobresalto con lo que acaba de pasar o al menos eso aparenta, viste una chaqueta negra sobre una playera naranja y pantalones beige.

\- Bien, tal parece que el transporte fue un éxito -

Después de que Ise-kun dice eso todos se voltean y lo ven con impresión, la cual aumenta al ver a la corte de Rías.

\- ¿¡Hyodou-san!? ¡! ¿Asia? -

\- ¿¡Hyodou-san!? ¡! ¿Xenovia? -

\- ¿¡Hyodou-san!? ¡! ¿Irina? -

\- ¿¡Hyodou Issei!? ¡! ¿Rías, Akeno? -

\- ¿Que tal chicos, fue cómodo su viaje? -

\- ¡No bromes! ¿¡Como quieres que nos sintamos si en un momento estábamos en un lugar y al siguiente en otro!? -

\- ¡Si, responde! ¿¡Que es este lugar, además, donde estamos!? No recuerdo un lugar como este -

\- Chicos, chicos, calmense, estoy seguro que para todo esto hay una explicación. ¿Que tal si nos empiezas a contar que sucede? Hyodou Issei -

\- Al fin uno que usa la cabeza, eso es lo que voy a hacer, solo no se alteren ¿Si?, ya que de eso depende de si salen con vida de aquí o si no salen de aquí... Y no estoy mintiendo -

Tras decir eso veo como los jóvenes se tensan y palidecen, deben de saber que es cierto, pero no hasta ese punto.

\- Bien antes de empezar, quiero que cada uno se vaya junto a la chica que es su pareja -

Tras decir eso veo como asienten y se dirijan hacia el grupo de Rías y se paran cada uno a la par de una chica.

El pelinegro se para junto a Asia-chan, el pelirrojo se para junto a Xenovia-chan, el rubio junto a Irina-chan y el que se parece a Ise-kun, se coloca entre Rías y Akeno-chan.

\- ¿Y ahora? -

\- Solo dejenmelo a mi -

Tras decir eso veo como un brillo cubre a Ise-kun y al desaparecer lo veo con un esmoquin el cual le queda muy bien.

\- Muy bien, esta todo listo... ¡Bienvenidos damas y caballeros!; Les habla Hyodou Issei y hoy vengo a presentarles a... el novio actual de Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima, junto al novio de el alfil Gremory, Asia Argento, el novio actual de la caballero, Xenovia Quarta, y al novio actual de la enviada del cielo, Shidou Irina -

Mientras dice eso, el fue caminando y mostrándonos a cada pareja... no puedo sino sentirme decepcionada con Rías por haber cambiado a Ise-kun por un chico cualquiera, sino que también al primer chico que la quiso por como era y al cual no le importaba sus diferencias sociales.

\- ¿Novio actual? -

\- Así que por esto montaste ese espectáculo eh, joven Sekyriuutei -

\- Jajajajajaja, que buena broma Ise-kun -

\- Si ese es el caso creo que Kunou se alegrará bastante -

Los que dijeron eso fueron, Michael, Odín, Sirchez y Yasaka. Aun que me parece extraño que Azazel no haya dicho nada.

\- Oye, Issei... ¿Es esto enserio? -

Quien pregunta eso con una cara sombría y seria es Azazel, que extraño que reaccione así.

\- Si es enserio, ¿Que no estas viendo las expresiones de las chicas? -

Tras decir eso veo que tiene razón, Asia-chan tiene una gran expresión de sorpresa en su cara, Xenovia-chan se ve sorprendida por esto, Irina-chan tiene una expresión de shock mientras lo niega con la cabeza.

Y Rias y Akeno lo están negando mientras están llorando y parecen no creer lo que esta pasando.

 **POV ISSEI**

 _"Bien, con esto ya debe de quedar todo claro"_

 **[Compañero, se que esto no me incumbe pero... ¿No crees que te pasaste un poco con esto?]**

 _"No Ddraig, la verdad no creo, ya que revele la razón de la cancelación de la boda, sus padres ya están enterados y los lideres, o al menos Odín y Yasaka no me seguirán molestando con esto"_

 **[Bueno, solo recuerda que son tus decisiones y luego pueden perjudicarte, sin mencionar que tal vez el pelirrojo te empiece a presionar con esto]**

Mierda, este Ddraig tiene razón, creo que debí considerar esto mas a detalle.

\- ¡¿Como es esto posible, se supone que todas tenían sentimientos hacia ti?! -

\- Pues así como lo vez... fue algo pasajero -

\- B-bueno, dejando eso de lado, ¿Que hiciste para ser inmune al envenenamiento? -

 _"Mierda, ¿Como se entero de eso?"_

\- S-sobre eso... -

 **[Count over]**

\- ¡DRAIG HIJO DE PUTA! -

 **POV Azazel**

\- Justo lo que me temía -

Luego del sonido y de que también aparecieran los dos guanteletes de Issei, solo somos capaces de ver como vomita una gran cantidad de sangre, grita de dolor y se desmalla con una expresión de un dolor enorme, tras eso solo atino a decir algo que ya debería de haber pasado.

\- Rossweeisse, Asia, Koneko y Ravel ¡¿QUE ESTÁN ESPERANDO PARA INICIAR EL TRATAMIENTO DE ISSEI, UNA INVITACIÓN O A QUE SE MUERA?! -

Tras mi grito veo como las mencionadas se acercan a iniciar con su tratamiento y mientras tanto aprovecho para dormir a los humanos que invoco Issei, esto si se volverá un problema, y como ya siento la migraña, saco un cigarrillo y empiezo a fumar aquí mismo.

\- ¿Que planeas hacer con ellos Azazel? -

\- Solo les borraré la memoria y los regresare a sus casas... y las chicas tienen mucho que explicarnos, en especial tu Akeno, tienes mucho que explicarnos a mi y a Barakiel -

\- A-aun no -

Tras escuchar eso volteo a ver y es Issei quien me habla mientras se levanta y se mira envenenado aun.

\- ¿Para que quieres conservarlos? Además, son solo unos humanos que invocaste por su relación con el séquito Gremory, aun si no los regresamos, podemos hacer como que nunca existieron. -

Tras decir eso, solo siento una gran presion en mi pecho y al instante me doy cuenta que estoy estampado en la pared.

\- Vaya, ese si es un aumento en habilidades Issei -

Quien me mando a "volar" fue Issei, siendo sincero pensé que estaría de acuerdo.

\- Parece que no entendiste nada de la boda Azazel, solo si yo lo digo se podrá prescindir de alguna vida una vez tenga algo que ver con migo. ¿ENTENDIDO? -

\- Bueno, bueno, entonces dime... ¿Como es que soportaste por tanto la mal...? -

\- Quieto ahí, te responderé luego de hacer algo. -

Tras decir eso veo como muchas mini círculos mágicos y pequeñas cámaras humanas se muestran

\- Muy bien damas y caballeros, con esto damos por concluida la transmisión y no se revelaran mas detalles de esto. -

\- Eres un sangano, ¿Lo sabias?, Ahora todas las facciones, nobles o figuras de autoridad de las facciones conocen la situación a detalle. -

\- No importa, además ya dije a donde me dirigiría y lo que haría. -

\- Haaaaaaaaaaaa, bueno no importa, ¿Me dirás ahora como soportaste la maldición, no, envenenamiento? -

\- ¿A que te refieres Azazel? -

\- Lo que sucede es que cuando un dragón es traicionado, sentimentalmente hablando, sus sentimientos no correspondidos se convierten en algo dañino hacia dicho dragón. -

\- ¿L-lo que intentas decirnos es que Rías y su séquito casi...? -

\- ¿Asesinan al pilar de la unión de las facciones? Pues la respuesta es si, lo han estado haciendo lenta y dolorosa mente. -

\- P-pero yo lo vi como si nada antes, ¿Como es que le esta afectando hasta ahora? -

\- Eso es lo mismo que quiero saber, ¿Como lo hiciste Issei? Ser capaz de soportar ese dolor durante el tiempo que dijiste no es tan fácil como digamos. -

\- Lo logre debido a dos cosas, la primera... -

Veo como desaparece y reaparece dándole un abrazo junto con sus alas a las tres que no lo defraudaron, Rosseisse, Koneko y Ravel.

\- Fue debido a ellas tres, que si bien no estuvieron con migo en ese momento, por motivos laborales o estudiantiles, sabia que podía contar con ellas. -

\- Bueno, eso explica una, pero ¿Y la otra? -

\- Es por que Ddraig estuvo conteniendo el envenenamiento mediante el Balance Breaker -

\- Ya veo, tiene algo de sentido, pero en ese caso quiere decir que lo has estado "usando" todo este tiempo... y supongo que hasta ahora se te acabo el tiempo, ¿no? -

\- Si, aunque debo admitir que pensé que duraría menos tiempo, capaz que duro tanto al no haberse materializado. -

\- Haaaaaaaaa, entonces, ¿Realizaras el ritual de purificación o dejaras que te consuma lentamente? -

\- El ritual es tentador, aunque me arriesgo a perder lo poco que me queda para reiniciar de cero. -

Ante lo dicho por Issei, veo como el grupo Gremory se deprime, no se si consolarlas o fingir demencia.

\- Y la otra se me ocurre cargar toda ese... ¿rencor? en un ataque y lanzarlo a algún lado, así no me arriesgo a perder lo poco que me queda. -

\- ¿Sabes algo?, no se si alegrarme de haber previsto este escenario o decepcionarme de que en verdad haya pasado pero... toma, buen provecho. -

Tras decirle eso le lanzo una bolsa de galletas que saque de un circulo mágico, espero que funcione.

\- ¿Galletas?... ¿Por que...? -

\- Solo cometelas todas y luego tomate esto para evitar el progreso y posiblemente eliminar el envenenamiento. -

Le digo mientras le arrojo una botella con un liquido verdoso.

\- Bueno... nada pierdo con ver que pase. -

Tras decir eso empieza a comerse las galletas una a una y al terminar se traga de un sorbo el liquido... si esto funciona sera divertido.

\- ¡Aaaaaaah! Estuvieron buenas las galletas y la limonada, algo espesa, pero agradable.

Por cierto, ¿De donde sacaste las galletas? -

\- Valí las hizo. -

Tras decir eso veo como todos se me quedan viendo con una expresion de sorpresa e incredulidad total.

\- ¿Que? Mejor que progrese con otra cosa aparte de las peleas ¿no? -

\- N-no es eso Azazel, es que creo que no soy el único que se le hace difícil aceptar esa imagen. -

\- Bueno, yo lo había visto en la cocina del Valhalla varias veces... pero nunca creí que fuera el quien cocinaba. -

\- Bien como sea, Issei, espero que disfrutes del cambio. -

Esto va a ser muy divertido, ya quiero verlo.

\- ¿Cambio, que cambio? -

 **POV Issei**

 _"¿Ah que se refiere Azazel?"_

 _ **"[¡Compañero, expulsa lo que ingeriste ahora!]"**_

 _"¿Eh, por que Ddraig?"_

 _ **"[Demonios ya es tarde]"**_

Tras lo que dijo Ddraig, veo como mi cuerpo empieza a palpitar y me enpiezan a doler el pecho, entrepierna y cintura el resto del cuerpo igual me duele pero en menor medida.

\- ¡Waaaaaaaaaa! ¡Maldita sea Azazel...waaaaaaa... ¿Que me has hecho?! -

Mientras le reclamo veo como las chicas se preparan para atacarlo a lo cual ni se inmuta y solo dice.

\- Tranquilicense, ¿Si?, el cambio es lo que duele, pero es beneficioso el final... al menos para mi. -

Lo ultimo lo dijo con un susurró... creo que esto no me va a gustar.

Tras un minuto de agonía, empiezo a elevarme y a brillas al mismo tiempo que se despliegan mis alas de dragón y estas cambian, teniendo ahora solo una apariencia mas delgada y fina.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Tranquilizate, Issei, me lo agradecerás cuando termine. -

\- ¡ME LAS PAGARAS MALDITO! -

Y tras gritar eso, solo veo como me envuelve la luz.

 **POV** **Yasaka**

\- Haaaa, con eso debería ser suficiente. -

\- Azazel, ¿Que le hiciste a Issei-kun? -

\- Nada grave la verdad, esta bien, solo esta terminando el cambio. -

\- ¿Ha que cambio te refieres niño Azazel? -

\- JAJAJAJAJA, no te preocupes viejo verde, no es nada malo, mas bien puede que hasta te guste y no quieras revertirlo. -

 _"¿Que es lo que hicieron esta vez?"_

Tras terminar el brillo lo que veo me deja estupefacta.

Una chica castaña y de pelo corto con la cual se hace ver atractiva, con una bella figura de supermodelo, sus pechos son de un tamaño considerable y su altura es una mediana, misma que la del obispo rubia Gremory, pero lo mas curioso es que tiene un aroma similar al de Issei-kun y sus alas son iguales a las de Issei-kun antes de que la luz lo envolviera.

\- ¡Hooooooooo!, ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?, Esta vez si te has separado niño Azazel. - ¿Verdad que si? Además, eso ayudara a que se elimine poco a poco. -

 _"No puede ser... ¿Ella es Issei-kun?... Me siento derrotada."_

No puedo evitar pensar eso ya que, por alguna razón, me hace sentir derrotada como mujer.

\- Maldita sea Azazel, ¿Que me hiciste ahora? -

Parece que no se dio cuenta pero al pararse e intentar avanzar cae hacia adelante.

\- ¡Que rayos me hiciste para que me pesara el pecho cabrón! -

Después de gritar eso parece que se dio cuenta de sus cambios ya que se lleva las manos a la garganta y se toca el pecho, acto seguido se levanta de golpe y mira dentro se su pantalón, ojala esto no sea permanente... nos afectaría a Kunouh y a mí.

\- ¡NO ESTA! -

Grita fuertemente y tras eso empieza a expulsar su aura de forma brusca y violenta... creo que ahora entiendo un poco de por que los hombres de Gremory no hacen enojar a sus esposas.

\- Muy bien Azazel, si no quieres que te castre lenta y dolorosamente, llamarás a Valí ahora y ustedes dos me dirán que fue lo que utilizaron... para volverme una chica. -

 **Buenas gente, aqui su friki amigo y vecino RJRP, lamento la demroa en la publicacion, es que habia olvidado continuar el fic ω ademas, de que se me fueron algunas ideas para futuros capitulos, intentare continuar lo mas posible el fic o poner un capitulo pa año nuevo o navidad, no prometo nada que no se si podre hacerlo.**

 **Respuestas**

 **Gadox453**

1ro. No pienso haverlos volver, simpre vuelven o quire matarlas, nop, lo que hare es que las pondre en el peor lugar de todos, peor aun que lel mismisimo hades o tartaro, LA FRIEND ZONE PERMANENTE.

2do. No se silo hare, no lo he decidido por ahora.

 **Nico48825**

No es hierba, es el sello de Ddraig lo que tiene en la espalda, el mismo que el de la serie.

 **Eso seria todo y haber cuando nos vemos.**

 **Perdon x la alarma si habia subido, solo que un buen interesado me puso review de la caligrafia y lo compuse de una. ewe**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me desligo de toda responsabilidad, como saben esta serie no me pertenece y x eso aclaro de una vez.**

-hola- Diálogos en general

 _"hola" Pensamientos en general_

 **[hola] Ser sellado, inquilino sin pagar renta eωe**

 _-Alo- Conversación holográfica_

 **-Callate- Seres gigantes sin estar sellados**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7**

 **Verdades y sorpresas**

* * *

\- Muy bien Azazel, si no quieres que te castre lenta y dolorosamente, llamarás a Valí ahora y ustedes dos me dirán que fue lo que utilizaron... para volverme una chica. -

\- Oh vamos, ¿Issei?, no seas aguafiestas, además te conviene mas esa apariencia, es mas gratificante. -

Tras decir eso me fijo que tiene su vista clavada en mis pechos... es extraño la verdad, este giro no me lo esperaba y mas aun por las miradas de Sirchez, Odín... ¿¡Y Michael también!?.

\- Mira animal... una cosa es una broma y otra muy diferente el que me jodas así. -

\- Naaaaa, no te preocupes, mejor vete resignando a que te tienes que acostumbrar ya que por lo visto... no solo a los hombres les causaste una buena impresión. -

Tras sus palabras volteo a ver a las chicas... y no se que pensar en esta situación.

Rias y Akeno parecen estar comiendome con la mirada.

Venelana parecen orgullosas a saber por que.

Asia, Xenovia e Irina parecen indecisas entre si reprimirse a hacerse algo o secuestrarme a saber para que.

Rossweeise, Koneko y Ravel tienen cara de vergüenza y derrota ajena.

Y Yasaka parece estar indecisa entre que hacer.

Tras verlas suelto el cuello de Azazel y las encaro en cuanto a sus acciones... algo me dice que es mala idea.

\- Haber mujeres... ¿Cuantas de ustedes son las que tienen deseo de secuestrarme y hacer a saber que cosas? -

Tras mis palabras varias se sonrojan y parecen usar fuerte mente su voluntad para no ceder... creo que con un empujón bastara.

\- Anden no se cohíban, esta Onee-sama esta dispuesta a escucharlas. -

Tras mis palabras sucede algo total mente inesperado:

Rias y Akeno se desmayan de un gran sangrado nasal, lo que se esperaría de unas pervertidas reprimidas.

Asia, Xenovia, Irina y Venelana desvían la mirada con vapor saliendo de sus orejas, supongo que todos tienen un pervertido dentro.

Roosweisse, Koneko, Ravel y Yasaka me miran fijamente con una sonrisa pervertida nerviosa y un gran sonrojo en su cara... creo que la expresión te devoraran vivo es la mas acertada aquí.

\- So-Sona-san... podrías transportarte hacia mi ubicación... hay algo que necesito que veas.-

Tras su conversación veo como Sona aparece junto a Tsubaki, la cual pasa por la sala su mirada y se detiene en mi, pero al liberar un poco de mi aura y moverme un poco para que pueda ver a Azazel, parece comprender un poco la situación.

\- Si ese es el caso... ¡Que aproveche! -

Tras esa frase solo siento un par de manos en mis pechos y trasero lo que me hace dar un respingo y con una descarga eléctrica me libero de mis captores... que son Azazel y Odín... para variar.

 _"¿Are, por que tienen cara de decepción, shock y derrota total?"_

\- O-oigan tontos... ¿Por que tienen esa cara de shock? -

\- "¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!" -

 _"¿Eh?... ¿Y ahora estos que les pasa?_ "

Tras su grito veo como Azazel invoca tres círculos mágicos y les habla a estos... ¿Con lágrimas de sangre?

 _\- Penemue, Serafall, Gabriel, les habla Azazel...sniff... necesito que vengan las tres al lugar donde se presento el aura de dragón en el territorio Gremory... solo dense prisa quieren... sniff... es urgente su ayuda...sniff.-_

Tras la llamada de Azazel tres círculos mágicos, uno azul, otro morado y uno blanco rebelan a las tres antes mencionadas, Serafall Leviatán, la Cadre Penemue y la Serafín Gabriel.

Las cuales al observar alrededor, su vista se enfoca momentáneamente en mi... pero me pasan de largo al escuchar los sollozos se Azazel y Odín.

\- O-oigan... ¿Que sucedió para que estos dos estén llorando lágrimas de sangre? -

\- Ara, Aza-chan, Odín-chan... ¿Que sucedió para que estén llorando? -

\- Azazel, Odín-dono... ¿Que sucede? -

Preguntaron Penemue, Serafall y Gabriel.

\- Chi-chicas, sniff... ¿Podrian ayudarnos a comprobar algo? sniff -

\- Por mi no hay problema... ¿Que hay de ustedes? -

\- Yo no tengo problema -

\- Yo tampoco -

\- Bien, sniff, necesitamos que toqueteen a esa chica, sniff... mas precisamente el área del pecho y el trasero -

Un silencio es lo único que reciben como respuesta... solo a estos dos se les puede ocurrir semejante cosa.

\- Mmmmmmmm,... ¿Por que quieren que hagamos eso? -

\- Por favor chicas, sniff, solo haganlo. -

\- Pero, ¿No seria incomodo para ella? -

\- No te preocupes Serafall, yo también tengo curiosidad sobre a que se refieren. -

Tras mi declaración las veo llegar a un acuerdo silencioso, luego del cual se me empiezan a acercar.

 **POV Serafall**

 _"No entiendo muy bien que pasa aquí, pero... si ella esta dispuesta a cooperar, pues... entonces no hay problema"_

\- Bien entonces yo seré la primera, ¿Esta bien? -

\- Por mi no hay problema. -

\- Por mi tampoco. -

\- No entiendo pero, aprendere viéndolas a ustedes dos. -

No entiendo para que llamaron a Gabriel si ella no conoce de estas cosas, pero... supongo que me daré cuenta al final.

Tras ver a la chica y recibir un asentimiento de ella, empiezo a acercar mis manos a sus pechos... y al hacerlo me quedo petrificada.

\- Mmmmmm, ano... ¿Ocurre algo Serafall-sama? -

\- ¿¡COMO ES ESTO POSIBLE!? -

 _"¿¡COMO, COMO, QUIERO QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE COMO LOGRO QUE FUERAN TAN SUAVES, FIRMES Y MOLDEADOS Y PARA REMATAR... NO LLEVA SUJETADOR ASÍ QUE ESTA ES SU FORMA NATURAL!?"_

\- ¡DIME... DIME ¿QUE HAS HECHO?! -

\- ¿Serafall-sama? -

\- ¿¡COMO, COMO LOGRASTE ESTA PERFECCIÓN?, NI SIQUIERA YO LO HE CONSEGUIDO! -

\- N-no se a que se refiere. -

\- ¡NO TE HAGAS LA TONTA CONMIGO, ENTONCES RESPONDE... ¿SON NATURALES?! -

\- Pues la verdad es que si... ¿Por que la pregunta? -

\- Por nada solo quería confirmar algo. -

 **POV Lissa (Issei mujer)**

Tras la repuesta de Serafall solo veo como ella me suelta luego de incluso tocarme el trasero y con un aura depresiva se dirige hacia donde esta Sona y le da un fuerte abrazo... creo que es mas para ella que para Sona.

\- ¿¡O-onee-sama!? -

\- Por favor So-tan... dejame estar así unos minutos. -

Tras eso Sona parece resignarse y aceptar el abrazo de Serafall.

\- Bi-bien entonces... es mi turno. -

\- Claro -

 **POV Penemue**

 _"¿Que habrá experimentado Serafall para reaccionar así? ... Supongo que ahora lo averiguare."_

Ese pensamiento ocupa mi mente mientras me dirijo a tocar a la muchacha enfrente mía.

 _"¿Como es esto posible? Esta elasticidad, tamaño, forma y firmeza... ¿¡Y no lleva sujetador!?"_

\- Mmmmmmm, ano... Penemue-sama, solo quiero decirle, al igual que ha Serafall-sama... que si son naturales y las esta tocando directamente. -

\- Ya-ya veo -

Tras decir eso y estrujarlas un poco y tocar su trasero la dejo en paz... creo que perderé aun mas si sigo haciéndolo.

 **POV Lissa (Issei mujer)**

 _"¿Ella también, no sera acaso que... acabo de destruir su orgullo femenino?"_

 ** _"[Jajajajajajaja, ¿Quien lo diría? Tu el Sekiryuutei mas anormal de la historia... puedes incluso derribar orgullos con que solo te toquen]"_**

 _"Ja ja, si claro como no, ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer lagartija súper desarrollada?"_

 _ **"[La verdad es que no... además es mas divertido ver tus problemas, suelen ser tan... ¿Ridículos... absurdos?]** "_

 _"Ya entendí, no tienes que recordarmelo_ "

Tras mi charla con Ddraig me doy cuenta que tengo a Gabriel enfrente mía.

\- Bi-bien entonces es mi turno. -

\- Claro, prosigue como gustes. -

 **POV Gabriel**

 _"¿Por que Sera-chan y Penemue-chan se ven tan sombrías luego de tocar a esta chica? Supongo que lo averiguare ahora."_

Tras poner mis manos en sus pechos y estrujarlos un poco me doy cuenta de algo.

\- Ooooh, tus pechos son mas suaves, firmes y redondeados que los mios. -

Tras decirle eso veo como me da una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa y con su cara sonrojada y veo que el resto de personas aquí están con caras de no creer mis palabras.

\- Gr-gracias por la observación Gabriel-sama. -

\- Pero tengo una duda, ¿Es buena idea el que no lleves sujetador? Digo, ¿No se te hace incomodo? -

\- La verdad es que no... al menos no tanto. -

\- Ya veo es bueno saberlo. -

Tras resolver eso y tocarla por atrás digo unas palabras que me vinieron a la mente al hacer la observación de sus pechos.

\- ¿Sabes? Desde que toque tus pechos me he sentido derrotada, pero no se por que. -

\- Tranquila Gabriel-sama, intente preguntarle a las otras lideres o al As de Michael-sama que es esa sensación. -

 **POV Lissa**

 _"¡¿Es enserio? Eso quiere decir que... ¿Estoy mas bueno que las mujeres mas codiciadas de entre las tres grandes facciones?!"_

 ** _"[Jajajajajajaja, quien lo diria, primero te codiciaban por tu poder, ahora por tu cuerpo, jajajajajajaja, si no tienes cuidado puede que termines secuestrado y violado en esta forma, jajajajaja]"_**

 _"¿Sabes algo Ddraig? No ayudas"_

 ** _"[¡Jajajajajajaja!] "_**

Mejor dejo aquí esta conversación, no me llevara a ningún lado.

\- Sirchez, ¿Que estas haciendo que te retiene tanto? -

Genial y ahora aparece Ajuka... mejor solucionó esto rápido.

\- Muy bien Azazel llama a Valí ahora, ya me estoy impacientando. -

\- Disculpa joven Sekiryuutei, pero... ¿Podrías decirme que haces convertido en mujer? -

Genial, simplemente, genial, el Maou mas "inteligente" de todos arruino la sorpresa.

\- "¡¿Ese es Issei/-kun/-chan?!" -

Quienes gritan eso son Penemue, Serafall y Gabriel... esto se volverá tedioso.

\- Haaaaaaaaa, esto es tedioso, les explicaré todo luego, pero, primero necesito arreglar el motivo inicial por el que vine y otro asuntillo que salio por ahí por el cual es la razón de que este así. -

Tras lo dicho Serafall y Penemue empiezan a llorar y Gabriel tiene una cara de confusión.

\- ¡E-esto no es cierto! Ya sabia que Issei-kun era atractivo y me lo había imaginado de mujer, waaaaaaaa, pero duele que me gane en esos aspectos, waaaaa. -

Solo puedo ver a Sona con una sonrisa nerviosa ya que ella se volvió a quedar de piedra y sumado al llanto de Serafall, no solo se mojo su playera, también debió de ser un golpe duro para ella el que mi versión femenina la supere por mucho en cuanto a físico.

\- Waaaaaa, ya sabia que Issei superaba a muchos hombres en varios sentidos, sniff, pero duele que me supere en este campo, sniff. -

Quien dijo eso fue Penemue... ¿Debería de consolarla?

\- Mmmmmmmm, ¿Es malo que no entienda el porque Issei-kun esta así? -

 _"Hay Gabriel... ¿Cuando empezaras a aprender?... Tengo que hablar con Michael sobre eso."_

\- No tiene importancia eso Gabriel-sama, solo arreglare esto rápido y luego veremos que pasa. -

A lo que solo asiente, pero se le ve en toda la cara la confusión que le causa esto, a le cual le respondo con una sonrisa y luego volteo a ver a Azazel con una expresión neutra.

\- Y bien...¿Cuando piensas llamarlo? -

Tras lo dicho solo se levanta y hace aparecer un circulo mágico del cual sale un holograma de Valí... ¿¡Y este lleva un delantal!?

 _\- Oh Azazel, ¿Que sucede, funciono el plan de convertir a Issei en chica? -_

 _"¿Pero que mierda?... ¿¡Valí sabia lo que me harían esas galletas!?"_

 _\- Pues... si funciono, pero no se lo tomo muy bien que digamos... y quiere hablar con tigo en este momento... cara a cara. -_

Tras lo dicho por Azazel Valí se sonroja y se pone nervioso... Creo que si me quedo solo con este tipo terminaré violado.

 _\- Cla-claro... ahora mismo voy. -_

Tras lo dicho por Valí la habitación queda en un silencio muy incomodo... Sip, es oficial... Valí no se comporta como de costumbre.

 **POV ... ¿Valí?**

" _Bien, con esto y considerando todo lo que ha pasado... creo que es un buen momento para decirle a Issei"_

 _"[ **¿Sabes algo Valí, no,...,? Debo de agradecerte el que hagas esto ya que ahora podremos intentar estar juntos de nuevo, te estaré eternamente agradecid ]"**_

 _"No hay de que, ... . Yo también desde hace unos meses también he querido estar con él, es bueno saber que las Gremorys, al menos en su mayoría, lo dejaron ir, ahora tu y yo tendremos una oportunidad."_

 ** _"[Date prisa, ¿Quieres?, Hace siglos que he querido esta oportunidad y ahora por fin se ha dado, pero tengo una pregunta... ¿Era necesario transformarlo en mujer?]"_**

 _"Buuueeenoooo... creo que no, pero, quería verlo así al menos una vez."_

 ** _"[¿Sabes que? Mejor apresurate, ya no quiero esperar mas]"_**

 _"Yo tampoco"_

Tras mi charla con ... me pongo un vestido de coctel y un poco de maquillaje en mi cara, actualmente no me veo bien pero, pese a todo debo de agradecerle a mi abuelo Rizevim el que me hiciera esto, me saco de unos problemas pero me metió en otros, ... bueno al menos ya acabo y podre hacer mi vida luego de todo esto.

\- Solo espero que el abuelo no se equivocara con lo que me dijo. -

 **[Ya no te alteres, dudo mucho que mintiera en este aspecto, por cierto, ¿La buscaras luego de esto?** ]

\- Si, nos hemos separado mucho tiempo, ya es hora de reunirnos. -

 **[Bien entonces, vamos... Vallivana]**

 **POV Lissa**

\- ¿Y bien, cuando planea aparecer Valí? -

\- Ya no debería de tardar, pero me preocupa el como se ha estado comportando. -

\- Lo único que se es que luego de esto nos iremos de fiesta y lo regresaremos al camino Odín. -

\- Gracias, ¿Joven? Sekiryuutei, se que puedo contar con tigo para esto. -

Tras mi charla con Odín un circulo mágico aparece enfrente de nosotros el cual empieza a brillar fuertemente y nos cubrimos la cara para evitar que nos dañara la vista, al terminar el brillo puedo ver a un Valí... ¿¡Con maquillaje y un vestido de coctel!?.

\- ¿¡QUE MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESTO!? -

No puedo evitar gritarlo, esperaba un Valí burlón o al menos uno batallador... ¡No uno trasvestido!

\- Bueno, ya vine, ¿Para que me necesitas Issei? -

Mejor dejo eso de lado y continuo con lo que me interesa.

\- ¿Por que tu y Azazel me convirtieron en mujer? -

\- Eso es simple, solo quería verte convertido en mujer, al menos de mi parte, y de Azazel la verdad no lo se. -

\- Haaaaaaaaaaaaa, bueno no importa, ya me hago una idea del porque, pero ahora tengo una duda respecto a ti... ¿¡QUE MIERDAS HACES VESTIDO DE MUJER Y CON MAQUILLAJE!? -

\- Eso es simple, pero para eso tengo un requisito previo... y es que me digas mi verdadero nombre. -

\- ¿Verdadero... -

\- ... nombre? -

\- ¿Que no te llamas Valí Lucifer? -

Quienes preguntaron fueron Sirchez y Azazel, ¿Que no lo crió Azazel?, además, el viejo verde le pregunto para confirmar.

\- Bueno, seria algo largo de explicar, pero, para saber todo necesito que Issei me diga mi nombre verdadero completo, se supone que ya lo sabe así que... solo eso estoy esperando. -

 _"¿Que ya se su nombre? Esto se esta volviendo cada vez mas y mas raro."_

 ** _"[Pues si te soy sincero yo tampoco se de que habla, ya revise en tus recuerdos y no hay ninguna vez en que hayas escuchado que se dirigen a el de modo femenino, ni con otro nombre aparte de Hakuryuukou]"_**

\- Ya veo... Oye, ¿¡Desde cuando puedes hurgar en mis recuerdos!? -

Le grito de forma que todos me oigan y el me responde de la misma manera.

[ **Siempre he podido hacerlo... solo que esa era información que no necesitabas** ]

\- ¿Sabes algo lagartija súper desarrollada?, tal vez le pida a Tiatma que selle su alma en algún momento en mi cuerpo y le deje divertirse con tigo tanto como ella quiera. -

 **[¡N-no lo hagas, esa loca es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de intentar dañarme, además al estar encerrados en tu cuerpo, es posible que este no lo soporte, sin contar que se hará un escandalo tan grande que es muy probable que no puedas dormir en todo ese tiempo]**

\- Que lo siento, ya tome mi decisión, Ajuka-sama, ¿Podría invocar a Tiatma para esto? -

\- Claro, pero, ¿Estas seguro? Es posible que mueras si ella te encuentra o si logras tu objetivo. -

\- Usted tranquilo me las arreglare. -

\- Muy bien entonces, dame unos minutos y... ¿No podríamos ir afuera? Ella destruiría todo el lugar solo con aparecer. -

\- ¿Que estamos esperando? -

* * *

 **Jardín Gremory, atrás de la mansión**

* * *

\- Bien, mantendré una barrera junto con Sirchez, Michael y Azazel, mientras Odín-dono y Yasaka-dono mantienen una en la parte del jardín para evitar cualquier perdida y Penemue-san, Serafall y Gabriel-san la refuerzan por si acaso. -

\- Esta bien. -

 **[Maou Belcebub, si sabes lo que les conviene NO la invocaras y evitarias una posible perdida o alguna otra cosa]**

\- No le haga caso, Ajuka-sama, solo esta asustada esta lagartija súper desarrollada. -

\- Bi-bien, pero, ¿Estas seguro...? -

\- Lissa, ese sera mi nombre en esta forma. -

\- Hyodou Issei, solo quiero decirte que te cobrare cualquier daño hecho a la propiedad Gremory, ya no eres un miembro de la casa, por lo tanto, lo que estas solicitando es usar nuestro territorio para tus acciones y deberás responsabilizarte por tus acciones. -

\- En ese caso descuentalo de mi paga por proteger a tu hija en el mundo humano y en cualquier otro mundo. -

\- Si claro, tu la protegeras de cualquier daño, eso no podrás evitarlo. -

\- En eso te equivocas, la única que protegeré de cualquier cosa, y no cobrare, es a Asia Argento, la obispo de Rias Gremory. -

\- ¿Que no es lo mismo? Tu protegeras a Rías de cualquier cosa, no podrás evitarlo. -

\- Nop, a las que no podre evitar proteger es a Rossweisse, Koneko y Ravel, Asia es por que mis padres se encariñaron mas con ella y, además, cuando les comente lo que había pasado, ellos me pidieron si podía al menos proteger a Asia, ya que es como una hija para ellos y piensan adoptarla, entregándole nuestro apellido, convirtiéndola en su hija y por lo tanto en mi hermana. -

\- Sigo llegando a lo mismo, que de todos modos protegeras a Rias. -

\- Ya que no entiendes te lo pondré simple, si ellas cinco están en peligro, es mas probable que valla por ellas cuatro que por Rías. -

\- Eso ya lo veremos. -

Tras mi pequeña charla con Lord Gremory, veo como se levanta una barrera y un circulo mágico hecho por Ajuka se despliega y empieza a brillar... señal de que Tiatma esta respondiendo al contrato.

\- En nombre de Ajuka Belcebuub, yo te invoco a ti, Dragón Kaos Karma, Reina Dragón Tiatma, responde a nuestro contrato de sangre y escucha mi llamado. -

Al terminar de recitar eso, el circulo mágico se eleva y expande mas, de no haber visto como Asia suele invocar a Fafnir probablemente me hubiera impresionado por la apariencia de Tiatma, un Dragón occidental gigante, con dos alas enormes a los lados y un par de cuernos igualmente morados en la cabeza, su apariencia es similar a la de Ddraig, solo que ella es completamente morada.

 **\- Para que me invoques en asuntos ajenos a los Rating Games, ¿Que es lo que sucede Ajuka Belcebuub? -**

\- Bueno... lo que sucede es que... -

\- ¡Yo le pedí que te invocase, Dragón Kaos Karma, Tiatma! -

 **\- ¿Hoooo...? Si que tienes agallas para hablarme así... ¡MALDITO PORTADOR DE DDRAIG!** -

Tras su grito se lanza hacia mi a gran velocidad y me lanza un zarpazo, el cual esquivo por poco y hace que ella siga de largo mientras se detiene poco a poco y quedamos ambos a una distancia como de 50 metros.

 **\- ¿Hooooo? Tal parece que no sera aburrido exterminarte cascara de Ddraig -**

\- No por nada soy su portador actual, además. ¿¡Por que la agarras contra mi, si tu problema es con Ddraig!? -

 **\- ¡Por que sus portadores son lo mas cercano a esa lagartija súper desarrollada que existe actualmente! -**

\- ¡Pero eso no justifica el que te enfurescas contra nosotros, los portadores! -

 **\- JA, no importa, una vez termine con tigo, solo tendré que esperar al siguiente portador ¡Y VOLVER A ELIMINARLO! -**

Tras su grito, ella me lanza una bola de fuego la cual luego se divide en otras tres bolas mas pequeñas las cuales repeló dos con mis propias llamas para esquivar la tercera moviéndome asía un lado... solo para que Tiatma aparezca en ese lugar y me en entierre de un zarpazo.

 **POV Azazel**

\- ¡Rayos, pero que golpe! -

No se si Issei tenga algo planeado para evitar que lo mate, pero a este paso probablemente no la cuente.

\- Ajuka, ¿Por que accediste a la petición de Ise-kun? Sabes que ningún portador a sido capaz de sobrevivir a un encuentro con Tiatma. -

\- Tranquilizate Sirchez, luego de todo esto solo espero que Issei-kun nos explique el porque de esto. -

\- Solo espero que tengan razón de lo contrario, ¡CUIDADO! -

Grito eso al ver una de las bolas de fuego de Tiatma venir directamente hacia nosotros, la cual destruye la barrera en la que nos encontramos y nos hace retroceder unos metros.

\- Rayos, Tiatma realmente va con todo para matarlo. -

De no haber sido por el circulo mágico que desplegamos al ultimo minuto, probablemente nos hubiera carbonizado.

\- ¡Ajuka-sama, por favor, detenga esto; a este paso Tiatma terminara matando a Ise! -

Esta Rías, se nota que esta impaciente, pero... a mi me preocupa como terminara Tiatma.

\- Princesa Rías, tranquilicese por favor, dudo que Hyodou Issei muera en esto, además, por lo que nos contó Hyodou Issei, parece que ya no son pareja, así que ya no se preocupe por él. -

\- ¡Pero! -

\- ¿Por que no le hace caso a sus superiores señorita Gremory? Se nota que le han consentido demasiado. -

\- ¡¿Issei?! -

No puedo evitar sobresaltarme al tenerlo atrás mía... ¿En que momento se coloco ahí?

\- Espera, si tu estas aquí... ¿Que esta golpeando Tiatma? -

\- Un muñeco con mi forma, solo que esta relleno para sentirse duro y no suave al tacto. -

\- ¿Sabes que? No importa, solo dinos como planeas detener esto. -

\- Lo solucionare de una manera increíble, pero por ahora, aguantenme las carnes. -

Tras decir eso sale disparado en dirección a Tiatma, la cual se percata de su presencia y se dispone a recibirlo de frente.

 **\- Ya me parecía extraño que no intentarás defenderte, no importa lo que hagas no seras capaz de-**

Y no pudo continuar debido a una patada de Issei hacia su cara.

\- Ya callate súper lagartija, hablas mucho y ya me esta hartando así que te presentare a alguien contra quien podrás luchar a gusto. -

Tras decir eso veo como saca una carta con el sello del dragón que tienen la Boosted gear.

 _"¿Que estas tramando Issei?"_

 **POV Lissa**

 ** _"[No estoy seguro de que esto sea buena idea compañero]"_**

 _"Tu mejor no molestes y solo soluciona tu problema con ella, me cae mal que me involucren en problemas ajenos... a no ser que yo me meta en ellos."_

 ** _"[Oh vamos Issei, no seas cruel con migo, ya te lo mencione anteriormente, no tengo la mas minima idea de por que esta furiosa con migo]"_**

\- Lo siento pero ese es tu problema -

Luego de mi charla con Ddraig lanzo la carta, no creí que esa serie me podría dar tal idea.

* * *

 **ALERTA DE CROSSOVER, SI NO GUSTA AGUANTENSE**

* * *

\- ¡Carta portal lista! -

Tiatma parece estar esperando a saber que haré... si tan solo supiera la sorpresa que se llevara.

\- ¡Dragon emperador rojo que en mi resides, como tu portador, empleador, e invocador. Te ordenó que te traslades y presentes en mi brazo izquierdo! -

 **POV Tercera persona**

Tras lo dicho por Issei se ve como una esfera roja y de tamaño de un balón de basketboll se forma en su mano, para que después se comprima y se vuelva del tamaño de una pelota rebotadora, la cual luego lanza hacia el emblema del Sekiryuutei que se expandió luego de su grito.

\- ¡Ddraig Golch, surge! -

Luego de que la esfera llegue y empiece a brillar lo siguiente que se ve deja estupefactos a muchos, un gran dragón rojo con ojos verdes y de unos 200 metros aparece enfrente de él... y al ver esos ojos verdes y sentir su aura... se identifica y confirma su identidad.

 **\- Rayos, no se si alegrarme o preocuparme que la primera vez que probamos esto sea directamente contra Tiatma.** -

\- I-i-imposible -

\- Hoooooo... esto si que es una sorpresa. -

\- Tal vez no sea mala idea el que participe yo también con Kunou. -

Las reacciones de los lideres son diferentes.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Michael, sin poder creer lo que ve.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Odín impresionado.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Sirchez y Ajuka sin saber que decir

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Serafall, Penemue y Gabriel impresionadas y con la boca abierta ante lo que veían.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Yasaka... bueno pensando en sus objetivos y Azazel...

\- ¡Ja...ja...jajajajajajajaja! -

Solo se reía ante la mirada incrédula de los demás lideres... solo para que al final le de una crisis nerviosa.

 **\- ¿D-Ddraig? -**

 **\- Ho-hola... Tiatma -**

 **\- ¡I-imposible, se supone que estas sellado en la Boosted Gear!... ¡Como es que estas aquí enfrente mía! -**

 **\- Bueno... después de ciertos eventos... solo digamos que ahora soy capaz de materializarme... -**

Tras lo dicho Ddraig toma una postura de caza, flexionando sus patas delanteras, moviendo su cuello hacia la derecha y levantando la parte trasera.

 **\- ... ¡Y ser capaz de plantarte cara! -**

Tras lo dicho por Ddraig, este se lanzo hacia una sorprendida Tiatma, la cual lo recibio con un zarpazo a la cara, el cual fue evitado por Ddraig y, girando su cuerpo, utilizo su peso para golpear a Tiatma mandandola a estrellarse contra unos arboles.

 **\- Valla... ¿O no eh perdido el toque o fue mucha sorpresa para Tiatma? -**

\- No te la lleves de chulo o nos meteras en muchos problemas, recuerda que aun hay ciertas restricciones. -

 **\- Ya lo se, solo que han pasado milenios desde que tengo un cuerpo para utilizar y moverme libremente... Aun que es una lastima que tenga esa forma si no estoy en combate. -**

\- Ya tranquilizate, dentro de poco estará listo el "recipiente"... así que al menos tendrás un lugar donde estar. -

\- I-iseei-kun -

\- ¿Que sucede Sirchez? -

\- ¿Co-como es po-posible que el Welsh Dragon este fu-fuera de la-? -

\- Todo a su tiempo Sirchez, por ahora Ddraig... -

 **\- ¿Que sucede compañero? -**

\- ¿Es buena idea que te concentres en nosotros? -

 **BUM-BUM-BUM**

Al distraerse en su charla con Issei, Ddraig fue golpeado por tres bolas de fuego, las cuales causaron una gran nube negra en donde este se encontraba.

 **\- ¡RAYOS! -**

Se ve a Ddraig saliendo de la nube de humo con unos cuantos raspones en su cuerpo y a una furiosa Tiatma observándolo a lo lejos... y verla preparando un rayo de energía muy concentrada con Ddraig como objetivo.

 **\- ¡Me asegurare de eliminarte por completo, maldita lagartija! -**

 **\- ¡JA! Dudo que puedas eliminarme con un ataque como ese. -**

\- Ohe tarado... ¿Tengo que recordarte de las limitaciones? -

Tras lo dicho Ddraig materializa un par de cañones en su espalda y empieza a cargar energía.

\- ¡Reacciona estúpido! ¿¡Que no sabes que no tienes todo!? -

 **\- No importa, con lo que dispongo es suficiente para, al menos, evitar que alguien muera... pero si saldrán muy heridos. -**

\- ¡Te estoy diciendo que te detengas! -

 **\- ¡MUERE DDRAIG! -**

Tras el grito Tiatma libera el haz de luz y Ddraig libera el suyo de los cuales ambos impactan con el láser del otro y se quedan estáticos debido a que ninguno planea perder terreno.

\- Mierda, ¡Cubrance como puedan! -

Tras el grito de Issei, toma a Rossweisse, Koneko, Ravel y Asia, crea una cúpula de energía y todavía las cubre con sus alas... Justo a tiempo debido a la explosión de energías.

 **POV Azazel**

 _"Vaya, realmente no mentía, si las dejo a su suerte."_

Detrás mía se encuentra el grupo Gremory, salvo por las tres cubiertas por Issei y veo que utilizaron toda su energía para salvarse debido a las expresiones en sus caras y por los restos de espadas sacro- demoniacas con las que formaron la barrera.

\- ¿Están todos bien? -

\- "Bien por aquí. "-

\- Vaya... eso si es rencor. -

\- Que malo Issei-kun... yo pensé que también me cubririas. -

Quienes responden a mi pregunta son Sirchez, Ajuka y Michael, seguidos de Odín y finalizando por Yasaka... las otras tres parecen estar aun muy impresionadas como para hablar.

\- Perdón Yasaka, estabas algo lejos y no pude llegar a tiempo... al menos no completo. -

\- ¿Completo? -

\- Mira abajo. -

Al verla vemos a un Issei... cuyo cuerpo a desaparecido hasta la mitad, para luego convertirse en partículas de energía y desaparecer.

\- "¿¡Pero que demonios!?" -

\- Tienes nuevos trucos muy interesantes mocoso -

\- Vaya... bueno al menos lo intentaste -

\- Pero debo admitir que el solo verlo hizo que me doliera el ver eso -

\- Y bien... ¿Como es que lograste eso con Ddraig? -

\- Espera un poco y lo sabrás por ahora, ¡Ddraig... ¿Sigues vivo?! -

 **\- ¿Por quien me tomas? Claro que estoy vivo -**

Al seguir el sonido de su voz lo vemos... pero el ver su apariencia es algo bizarra; le falta una ala, a perdido varios cuernos, le falta una pata delantera y le falta la mitad inferior del hocico dejando a la intemperie parte de su lengua, todo complementado con sangre saliendole de múltiples heridas y... un gran corte en el torso que permite ver sus entrañas.

\- ¡Pero que mierda!... Realmente te hizo mierda por completo y no mentía cuando amenazaba con eliminarte o eliminarme... mierda -

 **\- Haaa... debo admitir que tenias razón... aun me falta mucho para poder combatir con libertad -**

 **\- ¡No escaparas de mi de nuevo Ddraig! -**

Tras el grito Tiatma aparece con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, pero ninguna de gravedad, se avienta contra Ddraig a el cual, por faltarle una pata delantera, no puede evitar su avance y lo derriba.

 **\- ¡No te escaparas maldita lagartija, me cobrare lo que me hiciste junto con Albion! -**

Tras lo dicho, veo que no soy el único que no entiende nada y pese a que... ¿Valí? esta aquí, tampoco sabe nada.

 **\- No se a que te refieres Tiatma... la única interacción que recuerdo a ver tenido con Albion fueron nuestras batallas. -**

 **\- ¡¿Y todavía finges demencia?! ¡No te lo perdonare lagartija súper desarrollada! -**

Tras su declaración levanta el cuello y se queda viendo a Ddraig de forma amenazante... creo que lo intenta eliminar arrancándoselo.

 **\- ¡Muere maldito! -**

Y cuando esta por morderle el cuello y eliminarlo... aparece alguien inesperado.

 **POV Lissa**

\- Ya fue suficiente Tiatma. -

Al escuchar su voz levanto mi vista... Para ver al dúo de lolis supremas.

\- Ophis, Lilith... ¿Que hacen aquí? -

Esto SI que es una sorpresa, de todos los menos pensados en aparecer, las ultimas a considerar sin duda son ellas.

\- Sentí la presencia de Ddraig dividirse y la presencia de Great Red junto con la mía y ya que mi otra mitad esta con migo... solo quedabas tu Issei -

\- ¿Ese es el Great Red? No es tan grande y le faltan partes... No me gusta -

 _"Es increíble como en esencia sean el mismo ser, son tan diferentes en comportamiento"_

Al girar mi vista veo que no soy el único sorprendido por su aparición, todos parecen tener una expresión de incredulidad total y sin saber que hacer.

 **\- Vete de aquí Ophis, estoy arreglando unos asuntos pendientes con Ddraig y no quiero que te metas -**

 _"¿¡La acaba de amenazar!?"_

Tal parece que no soy el unico que ve eso como algo sorpresivo, si bien es cierto que se ha "debilitado" aun es mucho para Tiatma.

\- Parece que has olvidado tu posición Tiatma... pero no tendré problema con recordartela -

Tras lo dicho Ophis empieza a concentrar un poco de su energía en su mano, lo cual es respondido por Tiatma acumulándola en su hocico.

\- Cubranse si no quieren desaparecer -

Tras lo dicho junto a todos, nos encierro en un domo de en regia y los lideres lo refuerzan... pero cierto idiota prefiere quedarse viendo todo.

\- ¡No seas estupido Ddraig, ven aca ahora! -

 **\- ¿Estas loco? Esta sera una gran oportunidad para probar los limites de este modo y de este cuerpo, no pienso perderme esta oportunidad... Solo que si tomare mas de mi energía -**

Solo siento como la energia de Ddraig en mi disminuye y se nota como aumenta la densidad de su barrera.

\- ¡Sabes que, jodete... Ddraig Golch, regresa! -

 **\- ¡Maldito! -**

Tras su grito brilla y su tamaño se reduce considerablemente para que regrese a mi y se re-materialize la Boosted Gear.

 **[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost]**

Y para asegurarme de que sobrevivamos nos refuerzo con aumentos... Justo a tiempo para que puedan disparar y se encuentren sus ataques, peleen un poco por ver cual gana mas terreno y exploten ambos mientras nosotros vemos el show de luces que Tiatma y Ophis desarrollan enfrente nuestra.

Al finalizar el ataque y despejar el humo el grupo mira impresionado la barrera, las erigidas por Sirchez, Ajuka, Michael y Azazel están desaparecidas y ellos respirando agitadamente, la exterior con muchas grietas y a Odín y Yasaka cansados debido a recrear la barrera.

\- Fiuuuuuu *silbido*... Ojala haya salido viva de eso -

 **¡TUMP!**

\- Mierda, Asia preparate... tendremos que ayudar a Tiatma -

\- ¿Hai? -

Al despejarse el humo la vemos... Tiatma esta en el suelo, con varias heridas sangrantes en su cuerpo y al parecer exhausta, mientras Ophis esta flotando tranquilamente pese a verse tan sucia y Lilith se esta limpiando la tierra de su vestido.

\- Me ensuciaste -

\- Te hubieras ido con Issei para no ensuciarte -

\- Me cobrare esta -

\- Lo dudo, no tienes con que -

\- Le pediré a Issei que me compre dulces -

\- Y no te daré ninguno -

\- ... No te atreverías -

 _ **"[¿No deberías intentar esconderte?]"**_

 _"Creo que s i"_

Mientras me intento escabuir de un posible enfrentamiento o una caza entre Lilith y Ophis por mi billetera, siento como dos manos, una pequeña y una mediana, me toman de los hombros.

\- "¿A donde crees que vas, Issei?" -

\- Va-vamos chicas, no hay por que pelear... recuerden que en esencia son el mismo ser así que... ¿Que tal si les compro la misma cantidad a ambas? -

\- Así esta mejor -

\- ¡Lilith quiere dulces! -

Solo puedo reaccionar con una sonrisa forzada ante sus reacciones.

\- Entonces... ¿Que tal si me dejan terminar primero a lo que vine y luego vamos por sus dulces? -

\- Esta bien -

\- Bueno -

Tras acordarlo me dirijo hacia Tiatma que esta siendo curada por Asia.

 **\- ¿Así que le pides a Ophis que haga el trabajo pesado? No me extraña que seas el portador de Ddraig -**

\- (suspiro) No se que impresión tengas de los portadores, pero yo necesito tu ayuda reina dragón Tiatma -

 **\- JA, tienes que estar loco si crees que te ayudare -**

 **[O-oye compañero... ¿Es enserio?]**

\- ¿Creíste que bromearía con eso? Pues estas verde amigo -

 **[...Hijo de puta]**

\- Tu madre dragona en cuatro -

 **\- ¡Oye, no me ignores! -**

\- Perdón, perdón, bueno quería pedirte si podías hacer un contrato de... beneficio mutuo para poder avanzar en un proyecto -

 **\- Tienes que ser un idiota si crees que te ayudare -**

\- Pero obtendrás ganancia -

 **\- Nada de lo que ofrezcas podrá interesarme -**

\- ¿Ni siquiera un tiempo con Ddraig? -

Al escuchar lo que le ofrezco su rostro produce una expresión de asombro.

\- Parece que te interesa... dejame decirte que si me ayudas con mi investigación, te prometo que tendrás un tiempo a solas con Ddraig para hacer lo que quieras con el... además de que el no tendrá escapatoria y no utilizare tu poder para nada -

 **\- Has captado mi interés larva... ¿Como puedo ayudarte? -**

Tras su declaración solo puedo sonreír de manera lobuna... esto sera interesante hasta decir ya no.

 **[O-oye, compañero... N-no me venderías tan fácil, jajajajaja...¿Verdad?]**

\- Mmmmmmmmm... Yo creo que... -

 **[...]**

\- ... -

 **[...]**

 **\- ... -**

 **[...]**

\- ... Si -

 **[... ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA ASALTA CUNAS... ME VENGARE DE ESTA CUANDO MENOS TE LO ESPERES! ]**

\- ¡Hey maldito, ese asalta cunas estaba de mas! -

 **[ ¡Me la suda, maldita larva... me cobrare esta! ]**

\- Pues intentalo -

\- Oye Isse... ¿De que va todo esto? -

\- No importa, lo verán mas tarde por ahora, Tiatma, estaría agradecido si me acompañas para poder hablar tranquila y cómodamente -

 **\- Espero que no sea una trampa larva, o la pagaras caro -**

\- (suspiro) ¿Vas a dejar de desconfiar en mi en algún momento? -

 **\- Si no fueras portador de esa lagartija podríamos tener otro tipo de charla -**

Tras su respuesta solo puedo suspirar... Este sera un laaaaaaaaargo camino.

\- Ajuka-sama, agradecería que no invocar a Tiatma por los próximos dos días... Necesito que ella piense bien mi oferta -

\- Esta bien esperare a que el tiempo pase -

\- Hyodou Issei, ¿Quien se supone que arreglara este desastre? -

\- ¿Que desastre Señor Gremory? -

\- ¿Como que cual? el que ocasionaron ellas y tu -

\- Yo no veo ningún desastre atrás suyo -

\- Ese que ocasionaron... las dragonas -

Al darse la vuelta Zeoticus ve que ya esta todo restaurado... si sirvió ayudar a Ossan después de aquella batalla contra Loki.

\- ¿Pero como es que lo hiciste? -

\- Se-cre-to -

 _"Creo que puedo sacar provecho de esta apariencia de chica"_

\- Luego hablare con tigo Zeoticus, Azazel y ¿Valí? se vienen con migo... Hablare con ustedes mas tarde -

\- Si me invita una belleza no puedo negarme -

\- Ahora si me avergüenzo de llevar esto tanto tiempo -

\- No te preocupes, si es cierto lo que dijiste... tengo a alguien que me dará esa información -

\- Ya veo -

\- Bien con esto supongo que esta todo terminado... por ahora, chicas ¿Me acompañaran ahora o llegaran mas tarde? -

\- Llegaremos mas tarde Issei, primero quiero hacer algo -

\- Yo igual Issei-san -

\- ¿Koneko? -

\- Me quedare con ellas -

\- Bien pues, las esperare en la casa -

\- ¡Espera Ise! -

\- Nos vemos luego Rias Gremory -

Dicho esto, me teletransporto junto con mis acompañantes para charlar sobre algunos futuros sucesos. -

 **POV Akeno**

\- Ise -

El escuchar el lamento de Rías luego de que se fue Ise solo me hace sentir mal pero... necesitó mantenerme fuerte.

\- Bien, no se que a pasado exactamente chicas, pero... tenemos que hablar inmediatamente sobre esto -

Quien habla es la madre de Rias... se nota por su mirada que no le gusto nada todo esto.

\- Hai Venelana-sama -

 _"Esto sera algo dificiel de explicar"_

* * *

 **Hola señores, se acabo otro capitulo, pido perdon x aquellas personas que estuvieron esperando la continuacion de mi fic y quier decirles que no olvide el fic, solo no sabia como incluir ciertos eventos y pues... Necesitaba a la Reina Dragon, con respect personaje... Sus situaciones son algo... Raras, ni yo se x q lo hice y no miento.**

 **Y antes de aburrirlos pasare a los review.**

 **Alexis: ¿Tu que entiendes de cuando alguien llega a deshora a su casa y sabes que tiene una relacion con alguien del genero opuesto?**

 **Si te digo que si... Me jodo, si te dijo que no... Nos jodo, solo dejame decirte que "ese" punto en especifico lo tratare mas adelante.**

 **Para aquellos que no les gusta el Issei mujer... Solo les digo que sera... Interesante esa forma, ademas, quien sabe, puede que sea otra faceta u otro personaje.**

 **Solo les dire que lo puse con fines M-s (Usar los guiones para armar la palabra)**

 **Sin mas me despido y antes de que me saquen la madre intentare, al menos publicar a mediados del siguiente mes o finales.**

 **Pd. No pongo adelantos que sino todos quefamos picados (Con ganas de mas) y no se cuando pueda volver a publicar, estoy en ultimo año de carrera joder, si la cago tiro a la basura tres putos años y estar preocupado simpre de minimiedades es una mierda. Para los que no saben estudio mecanica automotriz... Haganse una idea de como es el curso por como los haya tratado antes algun mecanico.**

 **Si mas me despido con mi.**

 **ALLAHU AKBAR MADA FAKAS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me desligo de toda responsabilidad, como saben el anime no me pertenece y por eso aclaro de una vez.**

 **Hola gente, bueno antes de empezar me gustaría decir (escribir) algunas cosas.**

 **1- Lissa (Issei mujer) sera solo una forma extra, no planeo... ¿hacerla? personaje, pero si la usare de vez en cuando.**

 **2- Según lo que dije previamente y una pista que voy a repartir por algún lado el motivo de esta forma es M - - - - - - -l, busquen las letras que vayan de por medio, así es al menos algo interesante... creo.**

 **3- Vallivana si sera un personaje pero,PERO, no he dicho quien, que o como es.**

 **4- La Friend Zone permanente, en eso no mentí... al menos no por ahora así que... tal vez meta uno que otro momento rosa con los miembros restantes.**

 **5- Ya no creo ampliar el harem, solo una que otra mas a lo mucho 5-6 miembros.**

 **6- LEMON, si hay alguno que lo espera en este, no se hagan tanta ilusión, no lo sacaré, aun, necesitó un poco mas de tiempo para poder, al menos, visualizar algo decente, ni muy pronto ni muy tarde.**

 **Y eso seria todo, sin mas les dejo con el capitulo y mis subnormalidades.**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **Psd. Puse el anuncio al principio x que si lo ponía al final nadie (Bueno, no muchos... creo) no lo hubieran leído y si cabrones soy una mierda, pero con honor.**

 **Sin mas frikismo empecemos.**

* * *

 **[Hola] Ser sellado inquilino sin pagar renta ewe**

 **\- Callate - Ser gigante sin estar sellado**

\- Hola - Diálogos entre personajes

 _\- Hola - Conversación por algún medio, teléfono, circulo o proyección._

 _"Mierda" Pensamientos._

* * *

 **Capitulo 8**

 **Consecuencias y proyectos**

 **POV Azazel**

Al lugar al que llegamos con el teletransporte es el sótano de la casa de Issei, debo admitir que si saldría caro pagar esta casa... aun que la cuenta bancaria de Issei no sentiría el golpe.

\- Bien ¿Y para que nos necesitas -

No termino debido a un fuerte golpe en el estomago y al instante estoy estampado en la pared con Valí al lado mio, solo que el esta inconsciente y yo estoy por desmayarme solo veo como Issei se acerca a nosotros y nos dice:

\- Hablare con ustedes mas tarde, por ahora solo me interesa hablar con Tiatma -

Y justo cuando termina me desmayo.

 **POV Tiatma**

 **\- Si crees que noquear al Hakyaruukou y al ex-gobernador de Grigori ara que me impresione estas muy equivocado -**

Tras lo que le digo el portador de Ddraig voltea a verme y cuando me preparo para atacarlo.

\- Issei -

 **\- ¿Eh? -**

\- Mi nombre es Hyodou Issei, si quieres hablar con migo llámame Issei, si es con Ddraig, llamalo a él o si estoy en esta forma llámame Lissa -

 **\- ¿Y por que tendría que obedecerte? -**

\- Para que hablemos tranquilos o simplemente daré por terminada esta negociación y le pediré ayuda a otro Dragón... Fafnir también podría ayudarme -

 ** _"Maldita larva, se cree capaz de chantajearme"_**

\- JA de todos modos no podrías hacer nada contra mi, yo soy la Reina Dragón mas fuerte... ¿Que te hace pensar que te ayudaría? -

Tras lo que le digo el solo suspira, se aleja de mi y se pone en una posición como si imitara a un dragón preparándose para cazar a lo cual respondo colocándome de la misma forma.

 **\- Si crees que eso me asustara o preocupara estas muy equivocado -**

Tras eso empiezo a expulsar un poco de mi aura y me preparo para atacarlo, a lo que responde haciendo lo mismo.

\- Hey Tiatma... ¿Crees en los milagros? -

Cuando estoy por lanzarme a atacarlo su cuerpo empieza a temblar, crecer y a cambiar, mientras yo observo su transformación y quedo estupefacta.

 **\- ¿Aun deseas continuar... Tiatma? -**

* * *

 **Castillo Gremory**

 **Oficina E de la Matriarca**

 **(No se si existe... en algún lado se debe de mantener, ¿no? )**

 **POV Venelana**

PLAM*

Luego de que se fuera Ise-kun y todas las chicas se juntaran en mi oficina, empecé a hablar con ellas, durante la charla les pregunte el motivo por el cual paso todo y ellas me contaron todo, el como conocieron a los otros chicos, el como pasaban tiempo con ellos, el trato de ellos hacia ellas y el como tenían planeado revelar todo.

Cuando les pregunte sobre el trato que le dieron a Ise-kun durante todo lo que hicieron no pudieron responderme y me aclararon el por que Ise-kun solo protegió a Rossweeisse, Koneko y Ravel.

Tras toda la charla le pregunte a Rías la razón por la cual abandonó a Ise-kun y su respuesta es lo que nos llevo a la situación actual.

\- Ma-madre, ¿Por que me golpeas? -

\- ¡Silencio Rías! No solo has traicionado a Issei-kun, sino que también me has decepcionado, ¿Tienes idea de cuantas herederas matarían por tan siquiera tener ese tipo de oportunidad? -

\- Pero -

\- Nada de pero, no solo abandonaste a quien hizo mucho por ti, derramando sangre, sudor y lágrimas, sino que lo cambiaste por alguien que es solo una cara bonita y que no podrá acompañarte por la eternidad... Me haces sentir decepcionada -

\- Pero madre, se que Ise hizo eso y mas por todas nosotras y le estoy muy agradecida por eso, pero cuando tome mi decisión también tenia en mente el futuro de nuestra familia -

\- Si sabes que el hecho de que Issei-kun ya no sea tu novio, y haya hecho lo que hizo el día de la boda, no solo bajo el nivel de prestigio suyo y nuestro, sino que también debilito en cierta medida algunos lazos comerciales con otras casas... Y no digamos la revelación del por que rompió su compromiso, termino de romper esos lazos debilitados -

\- Pero esos pueden enmendarse con -

\- ¡No pueden enmendarse a menos que sea con un matrimonio arreglado! -

Tras mis palabras se impresiona y debido a eso se calla.

\- (suspiro) Rías, con tu rotura de compromiso con Issei-kun, no solo bajo el prestigio de la familia, si no que también dijo a los cuatro vientos que estas disponible para casarte y que los hijos de nobles tienen oportunidad de intentar obtener tu mano -

\- ¿¡Que!? -

Su grito demuestra que no esta de acuerdo con esa idea y las expresiones en el rostro del resto de chicas demuestra que no están de acuerdo.

\- ¡Pero madre! ¿No se había acordado que no me comprometerían de nuevo? -

\- Nunca se llego a ese acuerdo -

Tras mis palabras Rías se sorprende y el resto de chicas también... supongo que es buen momento para aclarar esto.

\- (suspiro) Rías, la razón por la cual no se te había comprometido, es por que Issei-kun estaba contigo -

Tras mis palabras Ricas se desploma y las chicas se acercan a ella.

\- ¿E-entonces, la razón de no tener compromiso... era Ise? -

\- Así es... Issei-kun era la razón por la cual no se te había comprometido, esto se debe a que, el juego contra Phoenix en el cual gano Issei-kun, fue visto por varios nobles y estos no estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse... y los pocos que aun tenían motivación para hacerlo se fueron alejando luego del viaje escolar de tus chicos a Kioto -

Tras lo que le digo Rías empieza a llorar y las chicas empiezan a consolarla, aun si es mi hija... debo de hacerla ver lo que perdió.

\- ¿E-eso significa que? -

\- ¿Iniciaran las reuniones de matrimonio? Si lo harán y estos serán de los nobles mas osados, debido a la fuerza de tu grupo... Tienes suerte de al menos tener una defensa, ya que estos son solo a los que les interesa la posición y es probable de que incluso se sobrepasen con las miembros de tu séquito... salvo por Rossweisse y Koneko que aun cuentan con la protección de Issei-kun y la cuarta hija del clan Phoenix... y tal vez también Asia-chan -

Tras lo dicho varias de las chicas empiezan a llorar, salvo por Rossweisse y Koneko que solo tienen una mirada de desagrado.

\- (suspiro) Se que no les gusta este desenlace, pero es lo que ustedes, chicas, se lo han buscado... solo espero que al momento en que se enteren los otros chicos de todo esto no les den la espalda o, en caso de que los hagas tus siervos Rías, logren suplantar el vacío que dejo Issei-kun en tu grupo, tanto en fuerza como en confianza -

Tras lo dicho solo se quedan en silencio y parecen estar meditando mis palabras, aun que aun no se como manejen esto, ni ellas ni ellos, solo espero que todo salga bien.

Kock-Kock

\- Adelante -

Quien toca la puerta e ingresa es mi marido, junto a Sirchez y Grayfia, los cuales se notan con una cara de preocupaciones y mi marido algo molesto.

\- (suspiro) Supongo que ya hablaste con Rías y el resto de su séquito sobre Hyodou Issei -

\- Así es -

\- Y bien... ¿Que averiguaste? -

\- ¿Estas seguro de quererlo saber ahora? -

\- Tienes razón; pero me enterare tarde o temprano, además, necesitó saber todo lo posible sobre esto para saber como actuar de ahora en adelante -

\- Muy bien, si insistes... solo no te arrepientas luego -

Así es como le cuento todo a mi marido, mientras Sirchez y Grayfia solo escuchan, mientras sus expresiones van cambiando a lo largo del relato, Sirchez y Grayfia mueven su cabeza en decepción de vez en cuando y mi marido solo escucha con atención todo lo que le digo.

Al terminar de hablar nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos y mi marido solo le pide a uno de los sirvientes que le traiga un poco de licor, el cual es traído a los diez minutos y toma un poco junto a Sirchez, debe de ser para bajar este rato amargo.

\- ¿Entonces me estas diciendo que esto es principalmente culpa de Rías y su séquito, excluyendo a sus torres, Rossweisse y Koneko? -

\- Si -

Tras mi respuesta solo se sirve otro vaso de licor y cuando esta por tomarlo lo observa, agria el gesto, tira el vaso y se empina toda la botella, acto seguido la tira contra la pared y encara a Rías.

\- ¿¡Tienes idea de todo lo que has ocasionado!? -

\- ¿P-padre? -

No me gusta ver así a Zeoticus ni a Rías, pero en este momento realmente lo necesita.

\- ¡No solo desechaste al hombre que dio todo por ti, sino que todavía tuviste el descaro de vivir junto a él todo este tiempo... y ni digamos por quien lo cambiaste, entendería si hubiera sido alguien aun por encima de él, lo cual ya es difícil, no solo en poder, sino también en logros y no digamos en raza... Sino que lo cambiaste por un humano, UN HUMANO que no tiene ni idea del mundo sobrenatural, sino que tampoco sabes como reaccionara cuando le digas la verdad de tu origen, posición e importancia en todas las facciones! -

Por el regaño de Zeoticus, Rías solo puede empezar a gimotear y las chicas se acercan a ella para intentar consolarla... Gran error.

\- Y ustedes, (viendo al resto de chicas, salvo por las dos torres) no solo le fallaron también, sino que tampoco le hicieron ver a Rías la gravedad de su error, sino que la apoyaron en esa... esa... Estupidez... Me decepcionan... creía que solo los hombres eran capaces de semejante estupidez... tal parece que me equivoque -

Tras su arrebato, se levanta de su silla y se dirige hacia la puerta, cuando esta por salir... Dice algo que no esperaba tan pronto.

\- Jóvenes Rossweisse y Koneko... ¿Podrían decirle a Hyodou Issei que se presente lo mas pronto posible ante mi...? Es para una charla de negocios; nada que tenga que ver con su anterior relación con mi hija -

\- Podemos avisarle, mas no podemos garantizar que lo cumpla de inmediato -

\- Con eso basta y sobra... Avisenle que es sobre la negociación que dejamos inconclusa -

\- Bien -

Acto seguido voltea a verme a mi y sus palabras me dejan helada.

\- Dejare en tus manos el castigo para Rías, Venelana... Al ser mujer sabrás encontrar el mas apropiado -

Tras decir eso se retira de mi despacho, dejándonos solos a Sirchez, Grayfia, las chicas y yo.

-(suspiro) Nosotros nos retiramos madre; no podemos involucrarnos mas en este problema -

\- Esta bien, veré que puedo hacer para que tu padre no exagere esto demasiado -

Cuando Sirchez esta por irse se escucha el ruido afuera.

\- Pero señor, en este momento esta en una reunión familiar -

\- Ya te dije que no importa, es mas, me ahorra muchos problemas el que estén todos juntos -

\- Pero incluso Lucifer-sama se encuentra en este momento con ellos, y no se les puede molestar -

\- ¡Ya te dije que no importa! -

Las voces se detuvieron justo enfrente de la puerta.

Knock-Knock

\- Adelante -

Quien ingresa es un hombre, de la misma estatura de Sirchez pero con muchísima mas edad, viste los atuendos de cualquier noble y lo único que hace que no sea echado de inmediato es la insignia del consejo demoniaco en su pecho.

\- Buenas tardes Lady Gremory, Lucifer-sama, Grayfia-dono; es bueno encontrarlos juntos, se que es repentino y descortés, pero ¿podrían llamar a Lord Gremory? Necesito que el también se entere de esto -

\- ¿Por que motivo se presenta aquí un miembro del consejo? -

\- (suspiro) Lady Gremory, se que es a considerar mi presencia, pero necesito que se presente Lord Gremory para darle el motivo de mi visita sin aviso -

Volteo a ver a Sirchez para confirmar si sabe algo y él me lo niega, no se pero esto me da un mal presentimiento.

\- Avisa a mi marido que lo busca un miembro del consejo y dile que este se encuentra en mi despacho -

\- Entendido, Venelana-sama -

Tras responder el sirviente se retira, para que unos minutos después se presente junto a un Zeoticus ya recompuesto y con un juego de té.

\- Bien ya puedes retirarte -

Tras irse el miembro del consejo se presenta como Niro Amdusias, y la noticia que trae nos es desconcertante.

* * *

 **Por votación de las restantes casas demoníacas se le hace el presente llamado a la heredera Gremory, Rías Gremory, a presentarse frente al consejo demoníaco para responder y confirmar los motivos por los cuales ella y las miembros de su séquito obligaron al Sekyriuutei actual, Hyodou Issei, a abandonar a los demonios; al mismo tiempo que hizo que el inframundo, no solo quedara mal visto frente a otras facciones, sino también a perdido un importante elemento de influencia.**

 **Esta citación no sera aplazada ni abolida por nadie, ni siquiera los Maous serán capaces de evitar este aclaramiento.**

 **Esta cita esta programada para dentro de seis días.**

 **Agradeciendo su presencia de antemano.**

 **Firma.**

 **Cámara de consejo demoníaco.**

* * *

Solo puedo escuchar en silencio, no comprendo para que quieren hablar con Rías sobre ese asunto personal cuando ya se hizo publica la información.

\- Sin mas motivo para permanecer aquí me retiro y gracias por su tiempo -

Cuando el miembro esta por salir del despacho lo detiene Sirchez.

\- Señor Amdusias, ¿Podría darme el motivo especifico para citar a mi hermana frente a todo el consejo? -

\- Señor Sirchez Gremory, este asunto ya fue tratado con todo el consejo, salvo con la familia Gremory debido a que si Lord Gremory se presentaba el abogaría de inmediato por su hija, y este suceso concierne a todo el inframundo, no solo a la familia Gremory -

Solo puedo escuchar en silencio, si no tomaran en cuenta de que Sirchez es el actual Lucifer y lo tomaran como un miembro de Gremory... no puede augurar nada bueno.

\- Resumiendo, en este caso no se me tratara como Sirchez Lucifer, sino como Sirchez Gremory -

\- Así es, se podría decir que le darán la oportunidad de abogar por su hermana, por favor consideren bien esto, pueden llegar a grandes consecuencias -

Tras terminar nos observa a todos como esperando algo... pero su mirada se detiene en Rías y solo suelta un suspiro.

\- Bien, sin mas me despido y nos veremos en la reunión, buena suerte señorita Gremory... la necesitara -

Tras su despedida se retira y nos quedamos en silencio... hasta que Zeoticus lo rompe.

\- (Haaaaaaaaa) Bien Rías, no se como planeas salir de esta, pero sólo te diré una cosa - Se voltea y la señala mientras expulsa un poco de su aura. - Quiero que hables con Hyodou Issei y logres apelar a su lado bondadoso, del cual te aprovechaste, para que el te brinde algún tipo de apoyo... No me importa que tengas que hacer, pero no quiero que luego estés o estemos todos en la mira de los demás clanes... ¿Te ha quedado claro? -

\- S-si, padre -

\- Bien - Mientras baja su aura - Espero que lo logres, no pensé que esto llegara a pasar y mas tratándose incluso de él, pero... ¿La vida realmente da sucesos inesperados, no? -

Tras eso se retira y nos quedamos el resto solos; seguidos por Sirchez y Grayfia.

\- Entonces supongo que hablaremos mas tarde, nos vemos madre, Rías -

Tras lo dicho Sirchez y Grayfia se teletransportan para seguir su día.

\- (Haaaaaa) Muy bien Rías, no se que tengas planeado solo espero que funcione y mejor si te retiras de inmediato para no perder tiempo intentando obtener la ayuda de Issei-kun -

\- Bien, nos vemos luego madre -

Al responder se retiran con el circulo mágico hacia el mundo humano y yo quedo sola en mi despacho.

\- Ojala Issei-kun la ayude, de lo contrario quien sabe que pueda pasar - Me dirijo hacia el ventanal de mi despacho para observar las flores - Solo espero que no te arrepientas mucho de tu decision Rías... Ojala esos chicos no se lo tomen a mal -

* * *

 **Mundo Humano**

 **Casa Hyodou**

 **POV Onmiosente**

En el cuarto del sótano, donde se dio una "amigable" charla entre dragones se observa como aparece de repente el circulo mágico Gremory y como salen los miembros jóvenes de dicha casa.

\- Muy bien chicos, hay que buscar a Ise y... ¿¡Que rayos paso aquí!? -

Se escucha el grito de asombro de la heredera Gremory y no es para menos, cráteres por todos lados, algunos con fuego, las paredes agrietadas, el techo por caerse y para rematar agua saliendo desde las tuberías hacen que el lugar se vea como un desastre.

\- No puedo creerlo... se supone que este lugar incluso aguantaría una guerra -

\- Bueno, depende de que tipo de guerra -

Al escuchar la voz se voltean y ven a quien estaban buscando, solo que en esta ocasión se presenta con rasguños en algunas partes de su cuerpo, algunos moretones y algunas molestias al caminar.

\- ¡Ise, ¿Que paso aquí, quien hizo esto?! -

\- Tranquila, tranquila, estas haciendo mucho alboroto ¿No crees? -

\- ¡¿Alboroto, alboroto?! Pues lo siento ¡Solo quiero saber quien le hizo esto a mi casa! Se supone que es capaz de soportar hasta una guerra, pero dejo este lugar en tan mal estado... ¡¿Y me dices que no me preocupe? Si hasta tus padres viven en este lugar ¿No te preocupa el que algo les pase?! -

\- Por eso mismo te digo que te calmes, yo se quienes son los responsables, por eso no hice nada -

\- ¡¿Y quienes son? Les haré pagar por destruir esta casa! -

\- ¿Estas segura de que quieres saber? -

\- ¡Claro que si, me ocupare personalmente de castigarlos! -

\- Haaaaaaaaa, bueno.

Primero: Esta no es tu casa, es la de mis padres, también puede ser considerada mía.

Segundo: Conozco a los causantes por que tienes uno enfrente tuyo y el otro esta arriba.

Tercero: Te falta mucho poder para lograr realmente dañarme.

Cuarto:... ¿Puedes ayudarnos Asia? Ambos quedamos con varias heridas, no tanto graves, pero si muy molestas -

Tras lo dicho por Issei, el grupo Gremory se queda callado y solo Asia reacciona para ayudar a Issei.

\- E-entonces... ¿Tu eres uno de los causantes? -

\- Si -

\- Y... ¿Quien es el otro? -

\- Ella esta arriba, debe de estarse dando un baño o solo en la sala -

\- "¿Ella?" -

\- Si... Gracias Asia, acompáñame por favor, no quiero que ella te tome como enemiga por solo aparecer sin mas -

\- Si -

Mientras todos empiezan a caminar se escuchan como se empiezan a caer escombros de la pared y al girar la vista el grupo Gremory se sorprende debido a quienes están ahí.

\- ¿¡Azazel...Hakyaruukou!? -

 **PAM**

Se escucha un golpe y todos voltean a ver a Issei que tiene la mano en la cara.

\- Había olvidado que estaban ahí -

 **[ Eso te pasa por no hacerme caso, te dije que estabas olvidando algo ]**

\- Claro mamá, lo que tu digas, pero por ahora -

Se ve como unas cuerdas verdes salen de la mano de Issei y se dirigen hacia las dos personas inconscientes.

\- Esa ropa hace que esto sea incomodo -

Tras lo dicho se ve a Valí brillar, al detenerse el brillo se le ve sin el vestido ni el maquillaje, solo tiene un pantalón y una chaqueta para ejercicios de color gris.

\- Mucho mejor, ahora si subamos -

Tras lo dicho el grupo empieza a caminar hacia el ascensor, tras haberlo abordado todos y que este empiece a subir.

Todo el camino se mantiene un ambiente incomodo y al llegar al primer nivel... empieza lo bizarro.

\- Muy bien si algo pasa, no se alteren y dejenme hablar a mi... no quiero tener problemas con ella -

Al abrirse la puerta del ascensor todos se quedan impresionados.

\- ¡Dense prisa con mi té, tengo sed y solo la televisión no me entetendra mientras espero a Issei ! -

Se escucha un grito femenino con cierto aire impotente y gruñón, acompañada por la extraña escena de película infantil.

\- ¡Ya vamos Ojou-sama! -

\- Date prisa, no nos conviene enojarla -

\- Mejor cállate y apura a el jarrón -

\- ¡No me dejen atrás por favor! -

Nuestro grupo de jóvenes se queda mudo al observar esta pequeña discusión entre una taza, una tetera y un jarrón lleno de galletas.

\- Mmmmmmmm, no es por incomodar pero... ¿Acaso acabamos de ver... -

\- ¿Una taza, una tetera y un jarrón de galletas teniendo una discusión?... Sip... lo acabamos de ver -

Acto seguido el grupo sale del ascensor solo para seguir a los objetos y llegar a la sala... la cual parece una selva equipada con aparatos eléctricos y ver a una mujer recostada en el sillón viendo televisión, rodeada de seres similares a los anteriores, solo que ahora hay una bandeja con bocadillos, una jarra con gaseosa otra con agua y una ultima con fresco de uva, un candelabro un reloj y un ejercito de tenedores pasándose la comida para llevarla asta su boca.

\- ... Ok, ¿Que pasa aquí? -

\- Oh Issei regresaste, ya era hora me estaba aburriendo de solo esperarte y ver televisión -

\- Pero solo te deje sola 5 minutos... ¿Como hiciste esto tan rápido? -

\- No es la gran cosa, solo la adorne un poco y la hice mas cómoda... como estaba era muy monótono -

\- Bueno el estilo no esta tan mal... -

\- ¿Verdad que no? - Responde alegre - Solo que ellos - Señalando a los objetos vivientes - No están de acuerdo -

\- (Haaaaaaaa) Como creo que discutir con tigo solo sera de mas, lo dejare pasar... pero no vuelvas a hacer una remodelación así sin consultarme a mi o a los humanos que viven en esta casa -

\- ¿Viven humanos en esta casa? -

\- ¿No te habías dado cuenta cuando subimos? -

\- Claro que si, pero no dije nada ya que este es tu nido y es tu problema lo que pase con el, solo no sabia que había tantos -

\- ¿Tantos? Pero si solo son 2 los que viven aquí -

\- Entonces tienes 4 infiltrados en tu casa o ellas - Señalando a las chicas - Han metido mas humanos a tu casa -

\- Bueno no importa, creo saber quienes son esos 4 pero eso no me interesa ahora -

\- Bueno... es tu nido y tu decides, pero... ¿Quienes sin ellas? -

\- Cierto mi error, chicas - Volteándose hacia ellas para que los vean a ambos - Ellas es Tiatma la Reina Dragón, solo que esta en su forma humana, y Tiatma - Dice volteándose hacia ella para que vea a todas las chicas - Ellas son el grupo Gremory - Señalándolas a todas - Mi hermana Asia Argento Hyodou - Señalándola - Y mis novias Toujo Koneko, Ravel Phoenix y Rossweisse - Señalando a las mencionadas.

\- Un gusto - Responden todas

\- Un gusto - Responde Tiatma - ¿Uh? Oye Issei -

\- ¿Que pasa? -

\- Algunas de ellas huelen a otros machos, en especifico humanos... ¿No se te hace incomodo? -

\- La verdad es que no -

\- ¿Pero que no eres originalmente macho? -

\- Por ahora he resistido el impulso, pero no me molesta tanto -

\- ¿Impulso? -

\- De destruir el olor extra aparte del de mi padre -

Ante esta información la mayoría de las chicas se preocupan por los chicos.

\- ¿Osea que tu planeas lastimarlos? -

\- Bueno no me lo dejaron fácil todas, ya que cuando regresaban aun conservaban el olor, ligeramente, pero ahí seguía... lo bueno es que era seguido y luego de conocerlos se me quitaron las ganas -

Tras eso se produce un silencio incomodo debido a la información, el cual se mantiene por 5 minutos y es roto por Issei.

\- Y bien Tiatma... ¿Ya pensaste en mi propuesta? -

\- No me parece tan mala idea, además podre saldar cuentas con cierto idiota... te ayudare -

\- Genial, gracias -

\- Ise, ¿A que propuesta se refiere? -

\- Secreto -

Tras lo dicho por Issei se produce un silencio incómodo el cual es roto por Koneko.

\- No hagas eso Issei-sempai... es demasiado incomodo -

Tras lo dicho por su novia loli, nuestro prota solo puede quedarse en shock eh irse hacia una esquina con aura depresiva.

\- ¿En verdad es tan raro? -

\- Bueno considerando que eres originalmente hombre... si es algo incomodo -

Ese comentario de su novia asgardiana hace que solo se incremente la incomodidad.

\- Ha todo esto y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Que no eras originalmente macho? Había escuchado que el Sekyriuutei de esta generación ya había aparecido... pero siempre me dijeron que era macho -

Tras el comentario de la dragona, nuestro prota se recupera con recuperación (movimiento pokemon).

\- No mentían si soy macho -

Y su afirmación solo sirve para que Tiatma se quede con cara de poker (plana con dos puntos y una linea por boca) y luego voltee hacia otro lado... para volverlo a ver con una cara troll y pervertida (en meme)

\- ¿Qu- que sucede Tiatma? Tu cara me esta asustando -

\- Nada, nada (mientras tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja) solo no sabia que eras bateador izquierdo... y espero que luego me dejes verte o grabarte... mientras estas con el Hakyaruukou -

Los miembros de Gremory solo pueden imaginarse eso... y sus reacciones son las esperadas.

Rías, Akeno, Ravel, Irina, Xenovia y Rosseweisse obtienen un pequeño sangrado nasal mientras tienen una sonrisa pervertida se forma en sus caras y las alas de Irina empiezan a parpadear al imaginarse quien domina a quien.

Asia y Koneko solo desvía la mirada con un gran sonrojo en su cara al imaginarse dicho momento y quien domina a quien.

Y Kiba y Gasper, como cualquier hombre que se respeta, solo pueden desviar la mirada con una sonrisa incomoda.

Mientras nuestra prota, bueno ellla...

\- Je je je je -

Empieza a fantasear con cierto peli blanco que esta desmayado mientras empieza a tener un hilillo de saliva en su boca junto a un sonrojo.

 **[ ¡Compañero reacciona ahora, este no eres tu, la poción de Azazel te esta confundiendo! ]**

Acto seguido el guantelete del Sekyriuutei se materializa y golpea fuertemente a su portador... tan fuerte que lo incrusta en una pared y se entierra en los escombros... y solo se puede apreciar una mano saliendo de ellos... junto a un liquido rojo que se empieza a juntar a su alrededor y hace reaccionar a los presentes al mismo tiempo que Azazel y Valí caen al suelo cual saco de papas.

\- "¡ISSEI!" -

Todos corren a sacarlo de los escombros, salvo por Tiatma, al ver la sangre pintando el suelo y grande es su sorpresa al ver que el liquido rojo proviene de Issei, en específico de su estomago y al darle vuelta para examinarlo... encuentran una cajita de jugo de cereza.

\- ¡Haaaaaaa (bocanada de aire), ¿Que rayos te pasa Ddraig, por que me estampaste en la pared?! -

 **[ ¡No me culpes a mi, culpa a Azazel ya que empezaste a fantasear con tigo y el portador de Albion dándose duro contra el muro!... ¡Y NO TOLERARE UNA HUMILLACIÓN MAYOR A LA QUE ME HAS HECHO PASAR! ]**

\- ¿E-es enserio? -

Los demás presentes voltean la cara, salvo por Tiatma, que quiere ver la reacción de Issei, mientras que Kiba y Gasper solo tienen una sonrisa nerviosa en sus caras debido a ver a su amigo en esa circunstancia.

\- Bueno... seria interesante ver como avanza esa relación -

Es el comentario que se le escapa al caballero rubio Gremory y todas las miradas se centran en él, las de los hombres de miedo, preocupación he inseguridad, mientras las de las mujeres son de compañerismo, afirmación y aceptación.

\- Kiba -

\- ¿Que sucede Issei-kun? -

\- Por favor no me arrastres en tus ilusiones, Gasper puede no tener problemas... ¡Pero a mi no me metas! -

\- ¡¿Y por que no lo niegas por mi Issei-sempai?! -

\- Mmmmmm, no lo se... ¿Por que siempre estas vestido con ropa de chica quizás? -

\- ¡El que me vista de chica, no quiere decir que quiera eso! -

\- ¡Pues entonces vístete como chico! -

\- Pero esta ropa es mas linda -

Ambos jóvenes mas grandes solo pueden quedarse impresionados por la determinación de su amigo y tras llegar a un acuerdo silencioso y darse un mutuo asentimiento, Kiba es el primero en hablar.

\- Gasper-kun, debo admitir que me impresiona tu determinación para estas cosas y déjame decirte que lo respeto pero... -

\- Tu sola presentación con esas ropas hacen que seas el objetivo de muchos soñadores húmedos desviados -

Tras lo dicho por sus sempais el pequeño solo puede empezar a gimotear y hace lo que siempre hace cuando se siente mal... encerrarse en su caja de cartón.

\- ¡Issei-sempai idiota! -

\- (Haaaaaaaaa) ¿Saben algo? Mejor vamonos a dormir, Tiatma sígueme te asignare una habitación para que estés mientras te encuentras en el mundo humano, personalizala como quieras... solo no hagas algo muy llamativo, ¿si? -

\- Bueno, bueno -

\- Bien, el resto a sus casas o habitaciones, no he dormido en dos días y no quiero estar de malas mañana en la academia -

\- ¿Iras a la academia en esa condición Issei? -

\- Entonces las veo mañana chicas, tengo sueño, por cierto hoy dormiré sola -

\- ¡Hey Issei, respondeme! -

\- ¿Quien es Issei? -

\- ¡Pues tu tonto ¿Quien mas seria mi Issei?! -

\- Ya te lo dije, me llamo Lissa en esta forma y si quieres que te preste atención... pues, tendrás que empezar a llamarme así en esta forma -

\- Pero -

\- Pero nada, o lo haces o no te escucho y sin mas, nos vemos mañana -

Acto seguido se ve como un circulo mágico sale del suelo eh Issei desaparece de la sala acompañado de Tiatma.

\- (Haaaaaaaaa) Esto sera difícil pero tiene razón, todos necesitamos dormir a sido un día muy largo... los veré mañana en el salón del club -

\- "Hai" -

Acto seguido Kiba y Gasper se despiden de todas y se marchan asia su apartamento, mientras las chicas se retiran a sus habitaciones, salvo por Rías.

 _"Issei... solo espero que puedas ayudarme, al menos una ultima vez"_

Y junto a ese pensamiento de parte de la heredera Gremory las luces de la casa se apagan para dar paso a la tranquilidad de la noche y prepararse para lo que les espera al día siguiente a todos nuestro personajes.

* * *

 **Buenas gente, aquí su friki amigo y vecino RJRP con otro capitulo.**

 **Debo decir que el hacerlo me resulto un tanto... ¿Complicado, curioso? Hacer este capitulo, mas que todo por el área del dialogo y por que lo tengo planeado para una escena random y la cual también pienso hacer que lleve cierto tipo de acción, pero no les diré de cual tipo hablo, así que sin mas paso a los review.**

 **bluzangetsu**

Amigo, no te culpo de que no te guste, a todos nos pasa con mas de alguna cosa, personaje o historia, solo espero que conforme avance con todos los personajes o la historia logre hacerte cambiar de opinión, al menos con la mía.

 **miguelzero24**

No es mala idea usar algo de Yu-gi-oh!, pero de donde lo saque es de una serie llamada Bakugan, vela si quieres, aun que gracias por la idea

 **jeffersongongora**

No creo aventarme hasta ese nivel, pero... quien sabe que pase si se juntan manzanas dragón, y unos ebrios Tanin, Sirchez, Azazel, Odin, Vali e Issei

 **antifanboy**

Antes de empezar, gracias por leer mi historia y dejar tu critica, (tu reputación te precede) y en cuanto a personajes, trama e historia solo puedo decir que no me extraña que lo encuentres repetitivo o monótono, yo también he visto varios así y quise solo intentar darle un nuevo giro o uso.

Solo espero que lo que tengo planeado a futuro para estos personajes no suene tan pesado o forzado y también gracias por darte una vuelta por mi historia.

PD: Buena suerte con tu historia, estoy esperando el siguiente capitulo con ansias.

 **nico48825**

Bueno, eso no puedo negarlo y es una de las razones de que la mantenga, me ayuda a sentirme... inspirado. (Si es que me entiendes)

 **samurock y pentagrama 2.0**

No lo se lo hará en... ¿3 Capítulos?

 **dragon183461**

Bueno perdón por eso, ese fue un error de publicacion que no vi hasta que ya había publicado el capitulo, intentare no volverlo a cometer

 **geminissaiyanjin**

No creo hacerlo pero... quien sabe puede que un día de estos escriba la fujoshi que hay en todos.

 **Por cierto, para los párrafos donde hay mas de un personaje hablando.**

 **¿Prefieren que utilice el formato de escritura en historias de libros y obras literarias o el formato de obra de teatro?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me desligo de toda responsabilidad, como saben el anime y cualquier sub-normalidad que añada no me pertenecen y por eso aclaro de una vez.**

 **[Hola] Ser sellado inquilino sin pagar renta ewe**

 **\- Callate - Ser gigante sin estar sellado**

\- Hola - Diálogos entre personajes

 _\- Hola - Conversación por algún medio, teléfono, circulo o proyección._

 _"Mierda" Pensamientos._

* * *

 **Capitulo 9**

 **Sucesos**

 **POV Onmiosente**

A la mañana siguiente de la llegada de Tiamat, nuestro conocido grupo de demonios se hallaba preparando el desayuno, salvo por Kiba y Gasper que no viven en la residencia y cuando están por empezar a comer se dan cuenta de los faltantes a la mesa, nuestros dos dragones.

\- Mmmmmm, ¿No deberíamos despertar a Issei-san y a Tiamat-san? Aun no han bajado y se nos hace tarde -

\- Ahora que lo mencionas Asia, creo que si deberíamos, pero nosotras no podemos entrar a su habitación y no quiero arriesgarme a que nos ataque a alguna de nosotras mientras esta adormitado, así que Rossweisse, Koneko, Ravel... ¿No quiere alguna de ustedes ir a despertarlo? - Pregunto Rías.

Y ni cortas ni perezosas las tres mencionadas se observaron y tras unos segundos se levantan las tres, se observan con voluntad guerra y con una velocidad que dejaría en vergüenza al caballero de Sirchez desaparecen por las escaleras.

\- Va-vaya; no creí que reaccionarían así -

\- Ara-ara, ya no puedo esperar para despertar yo también a Ise-kun -

\- Akeno, sabes que no puedes hacerlo y si lo haces es posible que Ise te ataque -

\- No te preocupes Rías, seria capaz de controlarlo -

\- Aun así no quiero arriesgarme -

\- Bueno pues dejame decirte que Ise-kun es, Hya, increíble en la cama -

\- Ara, ya entraron en la habitación -

\- ¿Que habitación ¡Akeno!? -

La conversación de ambas se ve interrumpida cuando Akeno empieza a brillar y luego se convierte en muchos rayos que luego desaparecen.

\- ¡Akeno ¿donde?! -

\- "¡Somos sus novias!" -

\- "¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!" -

Es el grito que se escucha venir del segundo nivel para luego escucharse una explosión.

\- Creo que ya se donde esta, Rías-Oneesama -

\- Si, creo que yo también Asia -

\- ¿No deberíamos de ver que no haya pasado nada grave? - Pregunto Xenovia.

\- No te preocupes Xenovia, solo espero que no hayan atacado a Ise también -

* * *

 **Habitación de Issei**

 **Minutos antes**

Se puede ver a un gran bulto de bajo de las sabanas, el cual se mueve muy constantemente y uno que otro leve suspiro los cuales empiezan a cesar a medida que se están acercando las novias de nuestro prota.

\- Issei, ya amaneció, despierta -

\- "Issei-san despierta" -

Tras unos minutos de haber entrado, hablarle y no recibir respuesta, con un asentimiento mudo, se empiezan a acercar a la cama para despertarlo de otra forma y con los ánimos por las nubes al saber de que ahora tenían mayor oportunidad de poder despertarlo y que este les preste atención solo a ellas.

Pero sus ánimos caen en picada al momento en que ven a Akeno salir de entre las sabanas, con el cabello alborotado y su intento de pillama mal puesta... señal de una noche intensa.

\- Ara-ara, buenos días chicas -

Las chicas solo pueden quedarse en blanco al observar la condición de Akeno y cuando voltean a ver a Issei lo observan aun en su transformación de mujer.

\- A-Akeno-san, ¿Por-por que esta en ese estado tu ropa? -

Tras la pregunta de Rossweisse, Akeno se percata del estado en que despertó y una sonrisa picara se asoma en su cara.

\- Ara-ara, ¿Acaso quieren saber como fue mi noche con Ise-kun? Pues dejenme decirles que fue una noche intensa y que él tiene mucho conocimiento para saber como complacer el cuerpo de una mujer hasta tal punto, que no pude dormir muy bien... pero valió la pena -

Tras lo dicho por Akeno, las chicas se quedan un momento en blanco y tras un par de minutos Rossweisse sonríe, junto con Koneko y Ravel las cuales se van acercando poco a poco a la cama, con una durmiente Lissa en ella y una nerviosa Akeno.

\- E-eh, chi-chicas, ¿Que sucede? -

\- Nada Akeno-san, solo despertaremos a Ise de una vez, ya se esta haciendo tarde y no se que habrá planeado para hoy... ¿No es cierto chicas? -

\- Si, hay que despertar a sempai dormilón -

\- Así es necesitamos despertar a Ise-sama para saber que tiene planeado ya que nosotras... -

Comento Ravel para crear una bola de fuego, Koneko cargo un ataque de Touki y Rossweisse preparo un hechizo de electricidad... todos con destino hacia la pobre cama, una durmiente y despreocupada Lissa y una nerviosa Akeno.

\- "¡Somos sus novias!" -

\- ¡Kyaaaaaa! -

Y así empezó otro día en la casa Hyodou.

* * *

 **Casa Hyodou**

 **Comedor**

Se puede apreciar a una sonriente pero chamuscada Akeno, junto a unas molestas Rossweisse, Koneko y Ravel... y a una momia intentando comer en una mesita para niños aparte.

\- ¿Pero por que a mi si me castigan? - Pregunto el ser con parecido a una momia.

\- Por haber hecho lo que hiciste - Comento Rossweisse

\- ¡Pero ya les dije que no recuerdo nada de eso! -

\- Ara-ara, ¿Entonces nada de lo que hicimos fue especial para ti Ise-kun? Y yo que creí que para ti era especial... y ahora solo me tratas como una cualquiera... eres cruel Ise-kun -

Dijo Akeno con tono deprimido y unas grandes lágrimas en su cara, mientras una ligera sonrisa se formaba en su cara al ver las reacciones de tres chicas en especifico las cuales pasaban del enfado a la repugnancia y solo le deban miradas frías.

\- ¡Esas son unas grandes lágrimas de cocodrilo, además, no me creo eso de noche intensa mientras tenga cuerpo de mujer! -

\- Mejor vete acostumbrando, por que no creo que ellas se detengan aun si no estas en tu cuerpo normal -

Tras lo dicho por una voz extra las chicas se sobresaltan y se alejan de la mesa solo para ver a una tranquila Tiamat sentada en el lugar que normalmente ocupa Issei en la mesa.

\- Pero que susto, no me fije en el momento en que apareciste, Tiamat-san - Comento Rías.

\- Tranquila niña Gremory, no planeo hacerles nada... salvo por algún ataque eventual a Lissa... no creo causar problemas - Respondió Tiatma.

\- Ya-ya veo, por cierto, buenos días - Comento Rías.

\- Buenos días - Respondió Tiamat

\- "Buenos días, Tiamat-san" - Comentaron el resto de chicas luego de acercarse a la mesa y volverse a sentar en sus lugares.

\- Bu-buenos días - Respondió entrecortada mente Tiamat al ver la sincronización de las chicas.

\- (Haaaaaa) Mejor vete acostumbrando Tiamat, sus momentos de sincronización suelen ser así de raros en algunos momentos, por cierto, buenos días - Comento-hablo Lissa.

\- Cla-claro - Respondió Tiamat.

\- ¿Para mi no hay buenos días? -

\- JA, no tientes tu suerte mocoso, acepte ayudarte, mas no presiones tu suerte intentando ser amable con migo que solo terminaras con un miembro menos -

Tras lo dicho por una sonriente Tiamat, las chicas solo pueden poner una cara azul de preocupación hacia cierta castaña, la cual esta con una cara azul sonriente.

\- Ve-veo que al menos, sigues siendo la misma -

\- El que me hayas mostrado eso, no quiere decir que te tenga miedo, solo respeto por conseguir algo así, pese a solo tener año y medio en lo sobrenatural -

\- Bueno... al menos algo es algo, ¿No? -

Tras terminar el dialogo entre Lissa y Tiamat, y terminar el desayuno junto a su respectiva limpieza,... llego el momento de la verdad.

\- Muy bien Ise, ya es hora de ir a la academia, vámonos -

\- Yo no iré, no puedo ir así como así convertido en mujer, me verían raro -

\- Vamos Ise, es por el bien de tu educación -

\- Al diablo con la academia, ¡Arriba los pechos y la anarquía, que se queme la academia hasta los cimientos y que Great Red eje un "regalo" enorme encima de sus escombros! -

Tras la respuesta de Issei, al comentario de Rías, aparece Rosseweisse con una sonrisa demasiado dulce en el rostro y con un aura de miedo a su alrededor.

\- ¿Asi que eso es lo que opinas sobre la escuela, eh Issei? -

\- Pues si, ¿Por que la pregun... -

No pudo terminar de responder debido a haber volteado en ese preciso momento y ver a Rossweisse, la cual tenia esa dulce sonrisa, que no prometía nada bueno, tener su cabello elevándose alborotado y estar emanando una gran cantidad de instinto asesino.

\- Entonces... supongo que no tendrás problemas en que... Akeno-san te de clases privadas... de la forma que ella quiera -

\- Ara-ara, de haber sabido antes que solo eso se necesitaba para poder quedarme a solas con Ise-kun, lo hubiera provocado antes -

Tras ver como respondía Akeno, moviéndose como muñeco inflable, al mismo tiempo que se abraza todo el cuerpo y pasa sus manos por este, solo se siente una corriente aire leve, que sube y baja las escaleras y una voz que dice.

\- Apresurense chicas, se nos hace tarde para empezar los estudios -

 _"¡Que velocidaD!"_

Fue el pensamiento colectivo de todas las presentes y mientras todas salen, nuestra castaña protagónica habla.

\- Tiamat, quedate en la casa y no salgas por favor, ayer no pude mostrarte la ciudad y preferiría hacerlo personalmente -

\- No tengo nada mas que hacer de todos modos, supongo que te haré caso -

\- Gracias... ¡Ah! y antes de que se me olvide que tal si ayudas a dos personas que no tendrán problema con tigo, es mas, si llegas a salir de casa, agradecería que fueras al menos con una de ellas -

\- ¿Ellas, a quien planeas pedirle que me cuide? Dejame decirte que soy capaz de cuidar de mi mis... -

\- Ophis, Lilith, vengan por favor -

Tras lo dicho por Lissa se abre una brecha dimensional y de ella salen las mencionadas.

\- Vez te lo dije, el nos llamara pronto - Comento Ophis en su modo de loli.

\- Bueno, bueno, no mentiste ¡Hola rojito-san! - Fue el comentario de una loli Lilith.

Mientras ambas lolis saludan al grupo en general, Tiamat solo puede fruncir el ceño y demostrar un gesto de rabia.

\- Tiamat -

\- ¿Qu-que sucede Ophis? -

Ante el llamado de la Diosa dragona Tiamat solo puede responder entrecortada mente debido a su rabia y nerviosismo hacia la diosa dragona.

\- No intentes nada... y no haré nada... ¿Entendido? - Hablo Ophis ante la vista de la mencionada.

\- Como quieras - Respondió la mencionada de mala gana.

\- Bien Ophis, Lilith, ¿Podrían quedarse hoy con Tiamat y llevarla caminando luego hacia la academia? Así conoce el camino y de paso vamos en la tarde a por sus dulces. ¿Aceptan el trato? - Pregunto Lissa al dúo de súper lolis.

\- Bien -

\- Yay, rojito-san nos llevara por dulces mas tarde -

Son las respuestas dadas por una Ophis y una alegre Lilith.

\- Son dragones, corportense como son y mas tu Ophis que eres una diosa dragón, enserio -

Tras el comentario de Tiamat solo se siente un silencio pesado y sepulcrural mientras ambas lolis.

Se quedan calladas mientras el resto de residentes se empiezan a alejar a paso lento de ellas.

\- Oigan ustedes, ¿Que creen que hacen? -

\- Na-nada Tiamat-san, solo nos estamos llendo hacia la academia -

\- S-si Tiamat-san, nada mas -

Son los comentarios dados por unas nerviosas Rías y Asia, mientras el resto de miembros retroceden lentamente.

* * *

 _\- Disrado -_

Tras lo dicho una esfera verde cubre la casa y cinco cuadras alrededor debido a que adentro de esta se encuentran solo las dragonas.

\- ¿Para que nos trajiste a una dimensión alterna gusano? -

\- Lo veras dentro de poco -

Tras lo dicho por Lissa, esta desaparece, debido a esto, Tiamat se prepara para intentar atacar a lo que parece es el limite de la dimensión... pero es detenida por un par de manos medianas.

Estuvo a punto de atacar sin piedad al dueño de dicha mano... pero se detuvo al recordar con quienes estaba adentro de dicha dimensión.

 _"Mierda"_

\- Tiamat... ¿Te molestaría repetir... que fue lo que nos dijiste hace poco? -

Preguntó-comentó una voz monótona y fría, la cual no le daba buena espina a Tiamat.

\- ¿Eh? Yo no dije nada... No se de que hablas Ophis -

\- ¿Enserio? Bien entonces... creo que hay que demostrarte cuales son nuestras diferencias dragona... oye hermana... juguemos un juego con nuestra... "amiga" -

Comento la dueña de la segunda mano, mientras a Tiamat le daba un escalofrío al recodar esa frase debido a una de las películas que vio con Lissa... y no se diga su expresión de sorpresa al ver detrás de ella.

Un par de gemelas, ambas pelinegras y con cuerpos dentro del promedio europeo la observaban, ambas de metro sesenta, pechos tamaño medio, cadera bien formada y piernas esbeltas... pero su mayor diferencia eran las colas que portaban, mientras una la tenia hacia la izquierda y su cola era negra (Ophis) la otra era roja con detalles negros y hacia la derecha (Lilith).

Pero lo que se llevo la mayoría del asombro de Tiamat fueron sus rostros, una era inexpresiva, casi en su totalidad y la otra estaba sonriendo a su hermana de una forma tan juguetona y siniestra que nuestra victi-digo-dragona, no pudo dudar quienes eran al sentir sus auras.

* * *

 **( Para un ejemplo un poco mas grafico, ver Date a live, mas especifico a las hermanas Yamai, solo cambienlas a como las describí y listo, el comportamiento sera similar en ambas )**

* * *

\- ¿¡Ophis... y Lilith!? -

\- Nos reconoció, nee-chan -

\- No importa, traela, "hablaremos" adentro -

\- ¡Hai! -

Tras lo dicho por Ophis y que esta ingrese a la casa, Lilith se aproxima a Tiamat, y tras un parpadeo Tiamat se observa a si misma arriba del suelo.

\- ¡Oye... bajame ahora... ¿Que no sabes quien soy?! -

\- Nop, y no me importa, mas sin embargo... -

Dijo deteniéndose en la puerta de la casa y dándole una mirada a Tiamat, la cual se estremeció al ser vista por un ojo morado, pupila dorada e iris rojo y quedarse embobada por un momento al ver tanta variedad en un solo par de ojos.

\- Amenazaste a rojito-san y a nosotras dos... eso merece una sanción -

Tras lo dicho por la joven, solo pudo estremecerse ante el destino que le esperaba y empezar a forcejear para no ser metida en la casa... lo cual fue inútil ya que la pelinegra solo uso mas fuerza y la arrastro dentro... llevándose con sigo un trozo de la pared el cual se regeneró y ella tranquilamente cerro la puerta.

* * *

 **Fuera de la barrera**

 **Mundo Real**

Se observa a un gran grupo de chicas caminar directo a la academia y universidad respectivamente mientras charlan animadamente... pero la atmósfera es interrumpida por cierta pelirroja.

\- He estado ignorando esto ya que pensé que alguien lo mencionaría pero... ¿Que clase de hechizo es Disrado Ise? y ¿Por que las encerraste en esa dimensión distinta? -

Ante la pregunta de la pelirroja, nuestra castaña le responde.

\- Elemental mi querida amiga (Imaginarse a Rías con una flecha atravesándola con la palabra AMIGA) lo hize ya que parece que no conoces el tamaño de la magnitud que puede ocasionar una... "charla" entre dragonas... y no digamos que dos de ellas eran una diosa y la otra es una líder de su raza -

Ante esta mención y recordar el estado en que encontraron la casa ayer un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

\- Por cierto Issei, ¿Como planeas estar en la academia sin que pregunten por ti y como planeas presentarte? - Pregunto la novia peliplata.

\- Eso es simple Ross, dejen me lo a mi, yo me encargare de dicho problema - Respondió la castaña.

Al llegar a la academia las chicas se dieron cuenta de las miradas dadas por todos, sorpresa y deseo, de parte de los hombres, y sorpresa y asombro de parte de las mujeres.

Al grupo de chicas las impresiono el que tanto destacaran, así que usando sus sentidos mas desarrollados, empezaron a escuchar los susurros de los alumnos.

\- Esa chica castaña del centro... ¿No sera la que menciono Hyodou? -

\- Me sorprende que conozca a una chica así -

\- Si no fuera por lo que nos dijo Hyodou la invitaría a salir -

\- Oye, el que el la haya mencionado, no quiere decir que sea tal y como dijo -

\- Ojala tengas razón, no me gustaría perder la oportunidad con esa chica -

Tras escuchar los susurros de los estudiantes, las chicas que aun asistían a la academia voltearon a ver a la castaña, observando que esta estaba soportando la risa y solo pudieron preguntarse ¿En que momento la menciono o como supo que esto pasaría ?

* * *

 **Salón de clases**

 **Momentos después**

Se puede observar una clase de tercer año y a una castaña siendo introducida por el profesor.

\- Ella es su nueva compañera, por favor presentate -

\- ¡Hai! Hola mi nombre es Lissana Hyodou, pero pueden decirme Lissa, y seré su compañera de ahora en adelante, así que llevemonos bien -

\- Y bien, ¿Alguna pregunta? -

En eso una chica pelirosa levanta la mano y se le sede la palabra, ella tiene un cuerpo deseable y es una de las chicas que mas conoce a nuestro prota... por sus incursiones a los vestuarios del club de Kendo, Kaory Murayama y Katase.

* * *

(Perdón, olvide el nombre de Katase, si alguien me lo pasa se lo agradecería.)

* * *

\- ¿Es cierto que eres familiar de la bestia pervertida Hyodou Issei? -

Ante esta pregunta las chicas del club se asombran y solo pueden preguntarse que tan planeado tenia esto.

\- ¡Hai! El primo Ise es como un hermano mayor para mi, nos conocemos desde que eramos niños -

Ante esto varios se quedaron en blanco debido a no poder procesar esa imagen. Pero son devueltos por la pregunta de una castaña con anteojos.

\- Si eres su prima, ¿Supongo entonces que conoces como es que es conocido por aquí? -

\- Si lo se -

\- ¿Y no te causa repulsión estar emparentada con alguien como él? - Pregunto Murayama.

\- ¿Y a ti no te causa repulsión estar emparentada con tus padres? - Le respondió la castaña.

\- Claro que no, ¿Y por que debería? - Fue como respondió Murayama.

\- Vez, es lo mismo, además que me divertía escuchar como lo atrapaban y golpeaban hasta que se cansaban de hacerlo y como el luego estaba como si nada - Le respondio la castaña para zanjar el tema.

Ante ese comentario varios alumnos pusieron una expresión amarga y desviaron la mirada...

\- Además... como ahora esta mas bueno creo que se deberían de cobrar eso... ¿No creen? -

Cuando la castaña soltó ese comentario, varias chicas empezaron a imaginarse a ellas junto al castaño en escenas muy subidas de tono y a tener ligeros sonrojos para envidia de los hombres y para preocupación del profesor.

\- *EJEM* En vista de que nos desviamos del tema, daré por concluida la presentación y podrán hablar en el receso, así que por favor, señorita Hyodou, tome asiento detrás de la señorita Aika para iniciar con la clase -

\- Hai -

Mientras ella recorre el camino, pasa a la par de Aika, la cual no le quita la mirada de encima en ningún momento y la sigue observando de reojo hasta que se sienta y no le quita la mirada por unos momentos.

\- ¿Que pasa? - Pregunta a la castaña con anteojos ya que no le quita la mirada de encima.

\- Eres un idiota Hyodou, hablaremos en el receso -

Ante esto Aika se voltea para prestar atención a clase, mientras Lissa tiene una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

* * *

 **Skip time, receso**

Luego de avanzar las clases eh iniciar el receso, la castaña es abrumada por un grupo de alumnos los cuales querían saber mas de ella, pero todos son movidos ante cierto comentario con el cual aun se reía la castaña.

 _"Si no se quitan ahora, revelare las medidas de todas y el tamaño de todos"_

Ante esa amenaza solo pudo evitar reír al ver como toda la clase les habrían camino y las dejaba marcharse, mientras tenían la cara pálida del miedo. Pero al estar sumida en sus pensamientos es devuelta a la realidad por una bofetada en la cara... dada por la castaña con lentes.

\- Y bien hijo de puta... ¡¿Por que le hiciste eso a Xenovia-chi, Asia-chan y a Irina-chan?! -

Ante esta pregunta solo se sorprende al saber que ella esta enterada.

\- ¿Como lo...? -

\- ¿Supe?, bueno no se si lo recuerdas pero, ¡YO ERA UNA DE LAS INVITADAS COMO AMIGA DE LA NOVIA! -

Ante ese comentario solo puede reaccionar con sorpresa debido a que no estaba enterado de eso.

\- Por tu cara se nota que no te lo dijeron, no se si alegrarme o deprimirme de que no lo supieras y al menos agradezco de que no hayas hecho nada grave -

Tras lo dicho, se da la vuelta y se retira, dejándola pensativa en la azotea.

 ** _"[Ha esto me refería cuando dije de si estabas seguro de tu decisión]"_**

 _"Si me estas haciendo cambiar de parecer, estas fallando miserablemente"_

 _ **"[No lo estoy intentado, solo te estoy recordando tu decisión para que no te arrepientas]** "_

Tras lo dicho por Ddraig, solo puede dirigirse hacia el salón, prepararse para el interrogatorio de sus compañeros y esperar a que aparezcan el trio de dragonas.

* * *

 **Skip time, Club de lo oculto**

Se pueden observar a todos los miembros de los séquitos Gremory y Sitri teniendo una reunión sobre como vigilar al castaño. Y quien hace de mediador es Azazel.

\- Bien entonces, ¿Algo que reportar Rossweisse, Koneko, Ravel? -

\- La verdad es que no, lo mas resaltante de hoy seria que toda la academia parecida enterada de su llegada salvo por nosotros - Fue lo que respondió Ravel.

\- ¿Ha que te refieres? -

\- Parecía como si toda la academia, salvo nosotros por ser sobrenaturales no sabíamos nada - Fue el comentario de la loli peliblanca.

\- Esto es algo curioso... y no veo el momento que lo hizo... a menos que -

\- ¡Saji-kun! -

Fue el grito dado por una castaña que entro corriendo a la habitación del club de lo oculto y se abalanzo sobre Saji, derribándolo en el proceso y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¿Li-lissana? -

Tras lo dicho por él peón Sitri, varias chicas se desencajan, en especial dos miembros del séquito Sitri y las chicas Gremory.

\- Disculpa Hyodou, pero creo que -

 _"Si Rías o alguna de ustedes dice algo... lanzaré su ropa interior por el cielo y tendrán el nombre de cada una junto a una foto en pose provocativas"_

Tras lo dicho, mentalmente claro, por Lissa a todas, ellas de inmediato callan y amordazan a Rias, Akeno, Irina y Rossweisse para evitar que se monte una escena en ese momento.

\- *EJEM* Saji, ¿Es una conocida tuya? - Fue lo que pregunto una molesta Sona al imaginarse el rumbo de la discusión y el como estaban usando a su peón.

\- Ka-kaichou, claro pero ella solo - Es lo que intenta responder un nervioso Saji, he incluso ya tenia la respuesta lista en caso de que le pasara esto, ver tanto anime y el observar a Issei le habia dado una idea de como tratar este tema.

\- ¡¿Acaso solo fue algo pasajero para ti?, si incluso te di mi primer beso y debes tomar responsabilidad por ello! -

Pero nunca conto con que la chica hablaria por si sola, sellando su destino.

\- Oye Gen-chan...¿Acaso tu... -

-.. ...Estas engañándonos con una oportunista ? -

Tras escuchar las voces detrás de él solo puede voltearse lentamente y observar a una sombría Momo y una despreciativa Ruruko.

\- *Glup* -

Tras verlas solo puede tragar duro y recordar unas palabras de Issei, que le parecieron tontas en su momento... pero que ahora le parecían una gran salvación.

 _"Escuchame Saji y escuchame bien, cuando aparezca una chica, con la cual solo haya sucedido algo pasajero y no hayas preparado a Momo y a Ruruko para esa sorpresa, solo hay una cosa que podrás hacer para salir vivo de esa situación..."_

 **[Vitra Promolgue Promotion]**

Mientras se levanta y aparta a la castaña un poco de él, desmaterializa el casco y levantando las manos voltea a ver a unas yandere Ruruko y Momo.

\- Chi-chicas, tranquilicense un poco y les explico que esta pasando ¿Esta bien? -

\- Claro, Gen-chan, no hay problema solo nosotras primero... -

Desaparecen ambas y toman a la chica de los hombros y ambas responden con una mirada sombria y psicopata hacia la castaña.

\- "Tenemos que despellejar a una perra, nos acompañarias... Lissa-chan" -

Tras lo que dicen ambas empiezan a intentar jalar de los hombros a la chica y su sorpresa es grande cuando no pueden hacerlo.

\- ¿Que pasa? -

\- ¿Por que no se mueve? -

Son los comentarios que dicen al no poder moverla aun con su fuerza de demonios.

\- (Haaaa) Chicas, si no saben cual es el nivel de su adversario, no deberían intentar provocarlo... -

Tras decir eso ambas chicas se separan de ella y el séquito Sitri se prepara para combatir, menos Sona y Tsubaki que saben quien es.

\- ¿Quien eres?, ¿Que quieres de nosotros? y ¿Quien te mando? -

Tras eso ella muestra sus alas de dragón y ellos se impresionan, pero su aclaración los deja aun mas sorprendidos y nerviosos.

\- Bueno,yo... Soy Lissana Hyodou, prima de Hyodou Issei, no quiero nada de ustedes, salvo por tres personas y nadie me mando, solo que con quien me necesito reunir sabe que aquí puede encontrarme y no le di otro lugar de reunión -

Tras eso se dirige al asiento del presidente del club, se sienta allí y sube las piernas sobre el escritorio, provocando un sonrojo en Kiba Y Gasper, lo cual hace que sacudan la cabeza y sientan que han perdido algo, y una reacción de nerviosismo en Saji.

\- ¿Pri-prima de Hyodou? -

\- No es cierto -

\- Mentirosa -

\- ¿Hyodou tenia mas familia? -

Son las reacciones del grupo Sitri, salvo por Bennia y Rugal, los cuales no habían dicho nada en toda esta situación.

\- Bruuuuu... Hace algo de frío aquí - Es lo que dice la castaña antes de dirigirse hacia uno de los muebles del club y sacar de el un pantalon de lona azul con detalles verdes, una blusa blanca con líneas azules y una chaqueta rosa.

\- "..." - Los presentes solo pueden quedarse observando, haciéndose una idea de lo que hará, causando un sonrojo en ambos séquitos, salvo por Rugal y Bennia y una sonrisa en Azazel.

\- No miren, ¿Si? - Dice mientras se da la vuelta y se cambia allí mismo para la vista avergonzada de varios, inexpresiva de algunos he ida del ángel caído. Acto tras el cual él peón sitri se acerca al par de rubios gremorys.

\- O-oigan, ya no aguanto - Fue el comentario del peon.

\- Y-yo tampoco - Fue el comentario del caballero

\- Al menos no soy el ubicó - Fue la simple respuesta del peón.

\- Ga-Gasper-kun - Llamo en caballero

\- ¿Qu-que sucede, Kiba-sempai? - Respondió el alfil.

\- Y-ya no lo soporto - Fue lo que dijo el caballero.

\- Y-yo tampoco - Le respondió de vuelta el pequeño rubio.

Tras este pequeño dialogo entre ambos hombres de ambos sequitos, solo se escucha como una mancha salpica el suelo y cuando voltean a verlos los ven en el suelo con finas lineas de sangre saliendo de sus narices, junto a un gran sonrojo y al peón sitri con su casco puesto... pero con sangre saliendo de el.

\- (Haaaaa) Oye, Ise, deja de tentar a los pobres vírgenes, tu no eres tan distinto de ellos, además de que cualquier inexperto reaccionaria así al darle su primer striptis -

\- Si... creo que se me fue la mano -

Tras lo que dicen ambos las chicas del sequito Sitri, que reaccionaron a lo que dijo, se quedan de piedra.

Acto seguido se vuelve a sentar en el escritorio y no tiene que esperar mucho para que aparezcan el trio de dragonas y una se le habiente encima.

\- ¡Rojito-san, vamos por mis dulces! -

\- Issei, vamos por los dulces -

\- Claro, solo denme un momento -

Acto seguido, se levanta y se dirige a Tiatma.

\- ¿Y bien... ya sabes por que no les decimos nada en su forma de ser? -

\- Supongo que fue mucho para ti, bueno... tal vez la próxima lo piense me... ¡! -

Y no pudo terminar de hablar debido a un golpe de la dragona en el estomago.

\- La próxima vez que no hagas nada cuando esto pase... me asegurare de que tu genero se pierda cuando seas macho... ¿Me entiendes? -

\- S-si -

Tras unos minutos para recuperar el aliento y volverse a levantar se despide de todos los del club y se van juntas el cuarteto de dragonas.

\- (Haaaaa) Bueno, ya que Issei se fue continuemos con la reunión -

Tras lo dicho por Azazel, todos regresaron a sus expresiones normales y se desataron a las amordazadas, las cuales se prometieron las unas a las otras que se vengarían del culpable de que las amordazaran.

* * *

 **Distrito comercial, dulcería**

Se observa al cuarteto de dragonas, de las cuales las mas grandes cuidan a las mas pequeñas.

\- Oye, ¿No crees que te pasaste con el portador de Vrita? - Es lo que le pregunta la pelimorada a la castaña.

\- Mmmmmmmm, no creo, además, quería saber como se sentía la chica en esas situaciones - Es lo que le respondió de manera inocente.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? En lo personal no me importa que lo hagas, es divertido en algunas ocasiones, pero te sugiero que tengas cuidado, puedes volver a meterte en problemas - Es lo que le responde a la castaña, para dirigirse en ese momento hacia la pareja de niñas que estaban peleando con otro niño y con un empleado por una golosina.

 _"Ya he tenido mucha consideración hacia los otros, es hora de que haga las cosas como quiera"_

Acto seguido se dirige hacia donde están las otras tres dragonas para sacarlas de allí y evitar una escena.

* * *

 **Buenas gente aqui si friki amigo y vecino RJRP, solo quiero decirles que gracias por el apoyo y por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis subnormalidades, sin mas me despido, perdon pero hoy no contestare reviews.**

 **Sin mas, adios.**

 **Dí** **as para la audiencia demoniaca: 5**

 **PD: Agradeceria que al menos se vieran mi otro intento de historia, por si no lo han visto o si tal vez les llama la atención**


End file.
